Star Wars (Redone) : La Menace Fantôme
by Ashizian
Summary: Une réécriture complète de "Star Wars: La Menace Fantôme", qui respecte le cheminement narratif du film original tout en durcissant son atmosphère.
1. Il y a bien longtemps

**Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...**

Une période de paix et de prospérité a brillé sur la **RÉPUBLIQUE GALACTIQUE** pendant deux millénaires.

Pourtant, un vent mauvais commence à se faire sentir : soudaine augmentation des taxes, incapacité à endiguer la piraterie des Hutt, bruyantes affaires de corruption... tous comprennent bien que les principes qu'ils tenaient jusque-là pour acquis sont en train de s'effondrer.

Une majorité des citoyens acceptait cependant cette vérité sans rien dire, mais désormais que la dangereuse **FÉDÉRATION DU COMMERCE** est parvenue à s'octroyer auprès du Sénat un monopole sur l'ensemble des transports interstellaires, la situation vient de changer brusquement. Les systèmes planétaires de la Fédération, qui ont toujours été pauvres, y voient leur chance de prendre enfin l'ascendant sur le noyau galactique, considérablement plus riche.

L'explosion brutale des tarifs a toutefois propulsé des civilisations entières au bord de la ruine, occasionnant un effondrement économique sans précédent. Une protestation générale s'élève : manifestations, grèves et émeutes embrasent aujourd'hui la galaxie. La rumeur d'une sécession se diffuse sur Corellia, Antares et Kashyyyk. L'**ORDRE JEDI**, gardien de la stabilité et de la justice, n'a pas cessé d'envoyer ses émissaires pour relancer les négociations et rétablir le calme.

L'espoir demeure qu'une issue pacifique s'imposera, mais l'ombre d'un cataclysme historique plane au-dessus de la planète Naboo...

* * *

Couverture réalisée avec l'aimable autorisation de Max Hugo.


	2. Chapter 1

L'espace a toujours eu quelque chose d'assez inquiétant, aux yeux du jeune Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui sait ce qu'on peut trouver dans cette infinité ? Les coursives craquent bruyamment. L'aération fait un raffut terrible depuis le début du voyage. En plus, l'air qu'elle dégage est largement trop froid. Ce vaisseau consulaire accuse son âge. Seulement, tout ça n'inquiète pas le padawan. Sa véritable crainte, c'est qu'il s'agit de sa première mission officielle. Il a fêté ses 16 ans le mois dernier, ouvrant ainsi le chemin vers la dernière phase de son entraînement : l'instruction de terrain.

_\- Je te sens plutôt agité, Obi-Wan. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes._

Le chevalier chargé de faire son éducation, Qui-Gon Jinn, l'observe du coin de l'œil. C'est un homme sévère, mais attachant.

_\- Cette mission me donne un mauvais pressentiment, maître._

_\- Voyons Obi-Wan, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter ! Ce n'est qu'une dispute commerciale. On ne nous confiera rien de très excitant tant que tu seras avec moi._

Il lui sourit. L'Ordre ne donne plus que des missions de routine dès qu'on reçoit la responsabilité d'un padawan. Le genre qui ne nécessite aucune compétence, mais réclame tout de même la présence d'un Jedi.

L'instruction n'est pas difficile à comprendre : les premières années, le novice étudie en groupe sous l'autorité d'un Maître-Chevalier, qui l'instruit aux rudiments de la Force. On lui apprend vite à la voir, à la ressentir. Vers ses 13 ans, un chevalier le prendra sous sa protection. Il va lui enseigner à l'utiliser en pratique, au quotidien. Enfin, peu après son 16ème anniversaire, l'Ordre demandera à ce qu'il soit évalué en mission. Une étape qui se termine à ses 20 ans par une épreuve consistant à remplacer l'abomination qui lui servait jusque-là de sabre-lumière par un nouveau, construit de la main du padawan.

Les chevaliers doivent régulièrement prendre de nouveaux disciples, parce qu'instruire est une étape nécessaire pour leur évolution vers le rang de Maître-Chevalier. Ainsi, au début de votre vie, vous apprenez auprès de gens qui en savent plus que vous sur la Force. Après, vous découvrez à quel point vos connaissances sont insignifiantes en enseignant à quelqu'un de bien moins expérimenté. Comme le répète constamment le Maître-Chevalier Mace Windu : "_Apprendre est la première étape du chemin qui mène vers une compréhension de la Force. Enseigner, l'étape suivante._" Voilà comment pensent les Jedis.

_\- Tu es souvent fatigué, ces derniers temps._ Demande Qui-Gon en se servant un verre de tetulli.

_\- Je fais des cauchemars._

_\- Quelle sorte ?_

_\- Difficile à décrire, maître. C'est toujours le même. Je me vois debout au sommet d'une colline couverte de cendres, une mer de lave en fusion me fait face à perte de vue. J'ai la terrible sensation que tout s'est arrêté, que l'univers vient de s'écrouler par ma faute..._

_\- Un sentiment commun chez le padawan qui démarre son instruction de terrain. Tu as peur de l'échec, Obi-Wan. C'est naturel._ Répond Qui-Gon en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

La peur. Toujours elle. Le padawan se souvient de l'époque où il n'était qu'un simple novice. Ses parents l'ont amené au temple de Coruscant pour qu'il entre dans l'Ordre. C'est obligatoire. L'éveil à la Force, laissé sans surveillance, est terriblement dangereux. Un enfant peut tuer accidentellement sa propre famille. Une parole maladroite et un adulte se suicide. Un mouvement de la tête au mauvais moment et votre landspeeder s'écrase. L'Ordre est là pour protéger et instruire les jeunes bénis par la Force. Parfois, des adultes se présentent aussi à sa porte, parce qu'ils ont découvert une puissance nouvelle en eux. Tous sont les bienvenus.

Son instructeur attitré était le Maître-Chevalier Yoda. Une petite créature verte au visage perpétuellement souriant. Il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être un véritable enseignant. Les gamins jouaient avec lui comme avec un de leurs amis. Le meilleur. Celui sur qui on peut toujours compter. Sa façon d'instruire était subtile. Tout le monde apprenait à utiliser la Force simplement en jouant avec lui, peu à peu, sans effort. D'abord, on découvre qu'en fermant les yeux, quelqu'un de sensible à sa présence peut "voir" les fils qui relient toutes les choses entre-elles. Il peut "sentir" les évènements avant qu'ils ne se produisent. Seulement, à force de jouer avec Yoda, on comprend vite que ça peut se faire volontairement.

On assimile ensuite qu'il est possible de contraindre le déplacement des choses le long de ces fils, puis qu'on peut connecter différemment les objets entre-eux. En moins d'un an, le novice peut voir dans le noir complet et soulever une tonne de gravats sans effort. Peu importe la difficulté, Yoda est là. Il lui est arrivé de porter un enfant sur son dos jusqu'à l'infirmerie, parce que le pauvre s'est blessé pendant un exercice. Pour des jeunes qui se retrouvent sans famille, parfois avec aucun espoir de la revoir, le Maître-Chevalier devient le centre du monde. Seulement, ce n'est pas de ça dont Obi-Wan se souvient le mieux.

Un matin, Yoda a demandé à ses élèves de le rejoindre pour un nouveau jeu. Les enfants viennent, évidemment, mais la porte se referme brusquement derrière eux. Ils découvrent avec horreur qu'une créature terrifiante les attends. Un monstre qui projette ses tentacules dans toutes les directions. Des gamins affolés se mettent à courir. Ils partent se cacher. Les hurlements d'horreur s'emparent de la salle. Pourtant, le Maître-Chevalier n'a pas bougé. Il se tient juste à côté de la bête :

_\- Peur, de quoi avez vous ? Du mal, cette créature me fait-elle ?_ Demande Yoda. Un gamin lui rétorque :

_\- Cette chose est horrible !_

_\- Vraiment ? La Force ne lui a pas donné un beau visage, j'admets sans peine. Dangereuse est-elle pour autant ?_

Les enfants hésitent. Ils ne savent pas quoi dire.

_\- Uniquement d'eau, cet animal se nourrit. Son caractère ? Adorable est-il. La caresser, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas ?_

_\- Elle me fait peur !_ Répond un autre enfant.

_\- La peur ! Ah ! Une chose bien, la peur est. Nous protéger, tel est son devoir. Du danger, elle nous prévient. Pourtant, la peur ne sait pas tout. Se tromper elle peut. Juger sans savoir elle fait souvent. Venez, les enfants. Venez caresser notre nouvel ami._

Il faut du temps, mais ils se rapprochent de la créature. C'est un Battapotu, une bête très appréciée sur la planète Kabraks. Hideuse ? Certainement. Terrifiante ? Sans aucun doute. Adorable ? Ho oui ! "_Caresser le Battapotu_" est d'ailleurs une célèbre expression Jedi, qui signifie "_maîtriser sa peur_". Quelques mois plus tard, la bête était devenu l'animal de compagnie du groupe. Yoda venait ainsi d'enseigner aux enfants à regarder leur terreur en face, à la contrôler. Cette leçon s'est gravé dans le cœur d'Obi-Wan, mais pourtant... pourquoi ce cauchemar l'angoisse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ?

_\- Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver. Tu veux que je résume encore notre mission ?_

Obi-Wan s'apprête à répondre "non", mais hésite. Son supérieur n'aime pas les gens qui partent sans préparation. La plus minuscule faute de compréhension pourrait mériter une punition. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux accepter ?

_\- Oui, maître._

Qui-Gon Jinn semble satisfait. Il hoche la tête en guise d'approbation et commence son petit briefing :

_\- Nous devons faire l'arbitrage dans un litige entre la Fédération du Commerce et Naboo. Les nubiens rejettent le monopole sur les transports que la fédération vient d'obtenir auprès du Sénat. Ils veulent continuer à travailler directement avec leurs partenaires et ont invoqué l'article 76 de la Constitution, stipulant que l'autorité en matière d'affaires commerciales dépend des systèmes stellaires et non de la république. C'est loin d'être la seule planète mécontente, mais les nubiens sont en fait disposés à accepter cette nouvelle réalité si la fédération effectue les transports en utilisant les mêmes vaisseaux et le même personnel qu'auparavant. En gros, tout se passera comme aujourd'hui, mais les cargaisons auront un autre écusson. Une broutille._

_\- En effet, ça me semble extrêmement simple..._ Répond Obi-Wan avec sarcasme. Qui-Gon éclate de rire :

_\- Je sais que tu as horreur des discussions politiques, mon jeune padawan. Je ne connais personne qui appréciait ça à ton âge. Tu n'auras qu'à t'installer et dormir quelque part pendant que je m'occuperais de la partie ennuyeuse._

_\- Oui, maître._

Le vaisseau se met à trembler. Un frisson caractéristique d'une sortie de l'hyperespace. La voix du capitaine descend du haut parleur :

_\- Seigneur chevalier, nous arrivons sur l'orbite de Naboo !_


	3. Chapter 2

Le pont d'un vaisseau consulaire est sobre. On y trouve uniquement le strict minimum nécessaire à une mission diplomatique. La seule décoration consiste en un écusson de l'Ordre Jedi, gravé sur le mur. L'équipage se compose toujours de deux hommes et de trois astrodroïdes qui s'occupent des opérations courantes. Rien de plus. Qui-Gon Jinn approche du capitaine, mais garde le silence :

_\- Voyez, seigneur chevalier, c'est là._

L'officier indique un minuscule point sur l'afficheur. Le Jedi observe, puis part vers un hublot. Obi-Wan regarde aussi l'écran, mais ne remarque rien d'anormal :

_\- Ce n'est pas un vaisseau diplomatique._ Répond finalement Qui-Gon.

_\- Non, Seigneur Chevalier. Une signature aussi grande me fait plutôt penser à..._

_\- Un cuirassé fédéral._

Le capitaine ne sait pas quoi dire de plus. La Fédération du Commerce dispose d'une flotte de guerre pour protéger ses routes de la piraterie. Ce genre d'appareil contient une gigantesque armée. Pourquoi venir avec un vaisseau militaire pour une négociation commerciale de routine ? Soudain, une sonnerie se fait entendre :

_\- Une communication extérieure, capitaine !_

Un grand humanoïde blanc et mince apparaît sur le moniteur holographique :

_\- Mes respects, amis chevaliers, mes respects ! Je suis le Taar Missipala Tema. Vous êtes invités à bord de mon appareil !_ Dit-il avec une voix enjouée. Qui-Gon lui répond en souriant :

_\- Taar Missipala, nous acceptons évidemment votre proposition !_

_\- Magnifique ! Je vous transmet mon code d'abordage._ L'afficheur s'éteint.

Qui-Gon semble de plus en plus perplexe. Obi-Wan lui demande en chuchotant :

_\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

_\- Je ressens une tension inhabituelle pour un litige si mineur. La fédération ne dépêche jamais un Taar sans raison._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'un "Taar", maître ?_

_\- C'est leur équivalent à l'amiral républicain._

_\- Un amiral ? Pour une négociation commerciale ?_

_\- Précisément, Obi-Wan. Voilà d'où vient mon doute. Pourquoi ? Quel intérêt ?_

Le capitaine n'a d'autre choix que de mener le vaisseau consulaire jusqu'à l'immense cuirassé fédéral, un monstre qui dépasse les dix kilomètres de long et contient probablement plusieurs millions de droïdes. Il y a assez d'équipement à bord de ces engins pour conquérir un continent entier en quelques heures. Ils servent généralement à éliminer les infrastructures des pirates de la bordure extérieure. L'immense porte du hangar s'ouvre, révélant un dock d'arrimage vide. Les vaisseaux fédéraux ne prennent pas la peine de remplir la coque d'oxygène, puisque tout y est automatisé. L'équipage se met au travail pour poser l'appareil sans encombre. Cette vielle machinerie peine à s'amarrer correctement. Quand est-ce que l'Ordre va enfin se débarrasser de ses anciens vaisseaux consulaires ? Le plus jeune doit avoir un siècle !

La porte extérieure se referme, tandis que le dock se remplit peu à peu d'air frais. Qui-Gon se tourne vers le capitaine :

_\- Nous descendons à la rencontre de nos hôtes, mais j'ai bien peur que nous soyons enfermés dans ce dock._

_\- En effet, seigneur chevalier. Devrions-nous craindre quelque chose ? _

_\- Non. Rien qu'un Jedi ne puisse résoudre._

_\- Très bien seigneur chevalier, nous attendrons votre retour._

Obi-Wan Kenobi et Qui-Gon Jinn repartent vers leur cabine respective pour récupérer une robe de voyage et descendent ensuite le long de la vielle rampe rouillée. Le hangar est complètement désert. On n'entend pas le moindre bruit. Soudain, une grande porte s'ouvre en laissant passer un droïde de protocole argenté. La machine agite son bras pour indiquer qu'elle approche et, une fois devant eux, se met à dire avec une voix féminine :

_\- Mes seigneurs chevaliers ! Suivez-moi ! _

Ils lui emboîtent le pas silencieusement. Qui-Gon remarque la légion robotique rangée dans les compartiments de largage, prête au déploiement. Il doit y avoir des milliers de droïdes, rien que dans ce dock. Un cuirassé de ce genre ne transporte autant de troupes qu'en vue d'une invasion planétaire. La situation est anormalement suspecte. Un chevalier Jedi peut détruire l'intégralité de cette armée sans effort. Il faudra peut-être agir si nécessaire, mais seulement dès que quelque chose de grave se sera produit. Qui-Gon ne veut surtout pas risquer de déclencher un incident diplomatique pour un simple doute.

Ce n'est pas sans raison si la République Galactique peut si aisément maintenir la paix. L'Ordre Jedi est la plus grande puissance militaire de l'univers. Un seul chevalier rivaliserait sans problème avec plusieurs cuirassés de la fédération. Seulement, la République ignore encore que les membres de l'Ordre se font de plus en plus rare. Un grand déséquilibre agite la Force. Il y a deux siècles, les Jedis pouvaient prédire l'avenir jusqu'à une semaine en avance. Un pouvoir à ce point immense qu'il leur permettait de parer à tous les cataclysmes. Aujourd'hui, ils peinent à savoir ce qui se produira dans une heure.

Trois cents ans plus tôt, les Jedis étaient dix millions. Aujourd'hui, ils ne sont plus qu'un modeste million. Une telle somme peut paraître gigantesque, mais c'est en vérité à peine suffisant pour couvrir toute une galaxie. La bordure extérieure est presque à l'abandon. Les Hutt en ont grandement profité, d'ailleurs. Le conseil des Jedis est désormais convaincu que l'Ordre sera réduit à moins d'une centaine de milliers dans deux siècles. Avec si peu d'effectifs, il devra réserver ses interventions aux situations critiques. Les petites missions diplomatiques, comme celle-ci, coûteront tellement de temps qu'il va peut-être falloir y renoncer pour de bon.

La Force change, mais personne ne saurait dire pourquoi. Elle n'est plus dans son habituel cycle harmonieux de mort et de renaissance, mais plutôt dans une opposition martiale où "lumière" et "ténèbre" s'entre-dévorent. Que se passera-t-il lorsque l'Ordre sera pratiquement éteint ? Qui protégera la galaxie ? Les derniers millénaires n'ont été qu'une période ininterrompue de paix, en grande partie grâce à la présence stabilisatrice des Jedis. Avant cela, une guerre sanglante faisait rage dans tous les grands secteurs. Ce retour à la nuit est-il vraiment la seule issue ?

Le droïde protocolaire guide les invités dans le dédale de coursives. Il n'y a personne. Pas le moindre mouvement. Aucune annonce. Rien. Qui-Gon se souvient d'avoir déjà visité des vaisseaux de la fédération auparavant : ils ne sont jamais à ce point dépeuplé ! Il y a toujours des dizaines de robots qui travaillent. L'humanoïde argenté s'arrête soudain devant une porte, qui s'ouvre en révélant un magnifique salon :

_\- Mes seigneurs, si vous voulez bien attendre ici un instant ! Je vais chercher mon propriétaire._

Qui-Gon hoche la tête et pousse légèrement Obi-Wan pour lui signaler qu'il doit entrer. Le droïde fait une révérence et s'en va, tandis que la porte se referme. Une bouteille attend sur la table basse, ainsi qu'une dizaine de verres. Un aménagement pour une réunion informelle. Il n'y a pas grand chose de suspect. Peut-être est-ce le seul vaisseau que la fédération pouvait se permettre d'envoyer ? Peut-être revient-il d'une mission ou, plus évident, se prépare-t-il à partir en opération juste après ? Trop de choses peuvent justifier ce qui se passe ici pour tirer une conclusion définitive.

Obi-Wan se laisse tomber bruyamment sur le canapé, comme un enfant fatigué. Le chevalier sourit. Six mois plus tôt, il supervisait son entraînement au temple. Ce gamin a beaucoup de talent, mais l'ignore encore. Qui-Gon s'installe, empoigne la bouteille et se sert un verre. Ce n'est pas alcoolisé. La fédération interdit ce genre de boisson à bord de ses bâtiments. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut... attendez. Le chevalier ressent soudain quelque chose de très étrange. Il observe attentivement la bouteille et remarque que les gouttelettes à sa surface s'évaporent étrangement vite. Tout de suite, il se lève et fonce vers l'entrée. La commande d'ouverture est éteinte !

_\- Obi-Wan !_ Hurle-t-il, agrippant le jeune homme par le col pour l'obliger à venir.

Le Jedi tape dans ses mains puis saisit la porte métallique, l'arrachant sans effort. Il fonce ensuite dans le couloir en emportant son padawan. La pièce se remplit d'un flash de lumière aveuglante, qui disparaît en une seconde. Les meubles se sont volatilisés. Une partie de la coursive est devenue noire. Le sol a été chauffé à blanc.

_\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ Demande Obi-Wan en toussotant. Tout a eu lieu trop vite, l'adolescent n'a pas compris.

_\- Quelqu'un a fait stériliser ce salon ! Si on avait hésité ne serait-ce qu'une seconde... _

Les murs tremblent. Qui-Gon pose sa main sur l'un d'eux. Qu'est-ce qui se... les droïdes ! Le cuirassé est en train de larguer son chargement ! La Fédération vient de lancer le protocole d'invasion ! Une annonce se met en marche : "_Attention. Attention. Séparation du module de commande dans vingt-cinq telesse !_" Obi-Wan peine à se maintenir droit, le tremblement est trop intense pour lui. La gravité artificielle se déconnecte, les laissant flotter librement au milieu de la coursive. Le chevalier empoigne son communicateur et l'allume :

_\- Capitaine Unato ? Vous me recevez ?_

_\- Seigneur chevalier ! Vite ! On nous att... _

La communication cesse. Un bruit d'explosion se fait immédiatement entendre. Il vient de là où leur vaisseau est posé.

_\- Accroche-toi à moi, Obi-Wan._ Ordonne-t-il à son padawan, s'aidant de la Force pour avancer dans cette absence de gravité.

La lumière du plafond devient un désagréable clignotement vert. Une alarme démarre. Un nouveau tremblement se fait sentir. C'est le centre de commande du cuirassé qui s'est détaché. Il va descendre doucement sur la planète pour servir de quartier général aux droïdes déployés. L'annonce vocale revient : "_Attention. Attention. Début du protocole Fièvre Active. Purge de toute infection biologique dans quarante telesse !_" Les murs commencent à briller. La température augmente rapidement. Qui-Gon atteint un module de sauvetage. Sa robe grésille légèrement sous l'effet de la chaleur. Il ouvre la porte en utilisant la Force, entre à l'intérieur en attachant d'abord les sangles d'Obi-Wan, puis se harnache et tire la commande d'évacuation. La capsule s'éjecte dans l'espace et s'éloigne, juste à temps. Les couloirs doivent désormais avoir une température digne de la surface d'un vieux soleil.

Qu'est-ce que la fédération a derrière la tête, bon sang ? Une tentative d'assassinat sur deux Jedis et la destruction d'un vaisseau consulaire ? C'est de la trahison ! Le module tombe lentement vers la surface de Naboo. Au final, peu importe ce qui motive une telle folie. Ce qui compte, c'est d'y mettre un terme !


	4. Chapter 3

_\- Majesté ! Attendez !_

Le conseiller Antussi trottine dans la Galerie des Monarques jusqu'à rejoindre une fille superbement vêtue. Elle se fige pour qu'il puisse la rattraper plus facilement. Une fois arrivé, le vieil homme reprend bruyamment sa respiration :

_\- Vous êtes... incroyablement... rapide..._

_\- Mes jambes ne sont pas grandes, pourtant. _

Le politicien rit, puis se met à tousser. La reine Padmé Amidala est encore une enfant d'à peine douze ans. Sa robe est sublime mais encombrante. Ses longs cheveux noirs ont été coiffés à la perfection pour satisfaire au standard d'excellence de Naboo. La petite a tout d'une poupée de porcelaine. Dans son cas, l'esthétique ne sert qu'à sublimer le talent. Les nubiens sont renommés dans la galaxie pour la qualité de leur éducation. Après tout, l'une des meilleure université de la République est installée dans leur capitale et a formé certains des plus célèbres artistes de l'Histoire.

Seulement, même dans un pays qui cultive à ce point la grandeur, Padmé reste un joyau rare. Son génie précoce fut découvert par un test standard d'intelligence à ses deux ans. Elle a immédiatement été prise en charge par une école spécialisée dans l'instruction des jeunes à "haut potentiel". La petite dépassa largement toutes les espérances de ses professeurs. Elle apprit huit langues, en plus du Basic, avant son cinquième anniversaire. Pour ses sept ans, elle avait lu les plus grands traités d'économie politique, y apportant d'ailleurs des annotations. Finalement, à neuf ans, elle participa à son premier débat public, qui reste depuis dans la légende comme le plus impressionnant de l'ère moderne. L'évènement s'est avéré suffisamment exceptionnel pour faire de la future reine une sommité à l'échelle galactique.

Naboo est une démocratie directe sans représentation publique, ce qui signifie que ses habitants votent directement leurs lois et ne délèguent pas cette autorité à des représentants élus. Un cas rare dans une galaxie républicaine. Toutefois, ils s'autorisent parfois à nommer un "Roi" ou une "Reine" symbolique quand un individu devient assez célèbre pour attirer l'attention du reste de l'univers. Sa fonction consiste dès lors à n'être qu'une publicité vivante pour le peuple nubien. Padmé a obtenue ce statut grâce à sa gigantesque notoriété. La voilà donc, alors qu'elle n'est même pas adolescente, monarque d'une nation ! Elle manque évidemment d'expérience, mais si sa progression continue à cette vitesse, les historiens se souviendront encore de son nom dans quelques millénaires.

_\- Que se passe-t-il conseiller ?_

_\- Un vaisseau de la fédération du commerce vient d'entrer en orbite. Certainement leur délégation diplomatique !_

_\- Vraiment ? Je souhaiterais que nous entamions la discussion avec eux aussi vite que possible, alors !_

_\- J'ai pris l'initiative de diffuser un appel, afin que les citoyens de Naboo se libèrent pour la votation publique._

_\- Vous avez bien fait. Laissez-moi un moment pour me préparer !_

_\- Oui, Majesté !_

La petite l'observe sans dire un mot, tandis qu'il s'éloigne. Dehors, le temps est magnifique. Un climat superbe. Naboo compte moins de 300 millions d'habitants, répartis pour la plupart sur son unique continent. On y trouve quelques belles plaines, des plages élégantes et surtout une gigantesque forêt. Les nubiens vivent en bon voisinage avec une civilisation plus primitive, les gungans. Là où les premiers sont des esthètes fascinés par les arts, leurs "partenaires" sont plutôt des cultivateurs installés dans les fonds marins. La planète n'a pas connue de conflit majeur depuis deux millénaires. Son économie repose entièrement sur le luxe, notamment la bijouterie, le mobilier et bien évidemment les vaisseaux.

Si Corellia a la réputation de construire des transports extrêmement fiables, Naboo domine le marché de la plaisance. Leurs yachts sont partout. Le plus puissant armateur nubien, la corporation de l'étoile verte, a construit une grande majorité des plus beaux navires qui naviguent aujourd'hui dans l'espace. Ils se reconnaissent aisément à leur coque en argent, ainsi qu'à cette maniabilité sans équivalent qui fait la fierté des ingénieurs nubiens. Leurs pilotes participent à toutes les meilleures compétitions, dont ils ramènent souvent des trophées. Naboo est aussi l'un des membres fondateurs de l'alliance aérospatiale et entretient une rivalité cordiale avec Alderaan. Au final, la planète se résume en une phrase : c'est un paradis discret.

_\- Hé bien, Majesté, on se prélasse dans les couloirs ?_

Padmé se retourne tout de suite en entendant cette voix masculine si familière. L'homme qui a parlé est assez grand et arbore une magnifique barbe noire, ainsi que l'uniforme du chef de la garde royale.

_\- Je me repose une minute, papa. Rien de plus._

_\- Ce n'était pas un reproche ! Tu devrais te détendre plus souvent, profiter du soleil, aller à la plage !_

_\- Tu sais que j'ai des..._

_\- Responsabilités ? Oui, je sais. Ma petite chérie est un modèle pour toutes les fillettes de la galaxie. Ta mère est si fière et je suis si..._

_\- Inquiet ?_

_\- J'allais dire admiratif, mais "inquiet" marche aussi. J'ai effectivement peur que tu finisses par regretter d'avoir laissé ton enfance de côté..._

_\- Peut-être... mais il y a plus important que mes préférences._

_\- Combien de parents rêveraient d'entendre leur fille de douze ans répondre quelque chose comme ça ? La Force nous a vraiment offerte une enfant d'exception !_

Il la prend dans ses bras.

_\- Tu n'as pas besoin de grandir si vite, ma petite reine._ Ajoute-t-il.

_\- Je voudrais bien ralentir un peu, mais le temps n'est pas très réceptif à mes réclamations._

Son père éclate de rire et se met au garde-à-vous :

_\- Sur ce, Majesté, je dois préparer votre bureau._

Il s'éclipse par un couloir de service. La jeune Amidala approche d'une fenêtre et remarque quelques gamins qui jouent dans le parc du palais. Il est ouvert au public. Une partie d'elle aimerait être avec eux, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour penser à ça. Plus une marchandise n'entre ni ne sort des docks de Naboo. Si ça continue, il y a un risque de famine. Les nubiens ont accepté de plier devant la fédération du commerce, à condition qu'elle leur permette au moins de garder la face. Cette négociation est tout ce qui importe, dans l'immédiat.

Padmé soupire puis se dirige vers sa chambre. Cette journée risque d'être difficile. Sa servante vient immédiatement à sa rencontre dès qu'elle entre dans ses quartiers. Une gentille gungan, dont la famille est au service du palais depuis des générations :

_\- Ma reine ! Voussa prête pour négociation ?_

_\- Presque. Je voudrais changer ma tenue pour quelque chose de plus léger. J'étouffe. J'aimerais éviter de faire un malaise en pleine discussion..._

_\- Ce serait terrible chose ! Missa avoir une idée._

Elle s'en va comme une tornade et revient avec quelque chose de simple. C'est l'habit qu'on porte pour les cérémonies de la milice civile. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Les officiers de la fédération ne connaissent pas les usages de Naboo. Ils ne s'offusqueront pas si la reine porte une tenue plus... "modeste". Il faut moins de temps pour enfiler ce vêtement que les autres robes. C'est assez confortable.

_\- Voussa magnifique !_

_\- Merci Hitito._

_\- Tout plaisir pour moi, Majesté Amidala !_

Sa servante fait une longue révérence. En général, les gungans évitent les gens de la surface, mais certaines familles de chasseurs ont des relations établies depuis plusieurs siècles. Si les nubiens établissent des villages sur la côte pour pêcher dans l'océan, les gungans construisent plutôt leurs maisons devant les côtes pour chasser dans la forêt. Une fascinante opposition.

La reine ajuste sa veste et sort. Elle marche tranquillement jusqu'au bureau royal. La pièce est lumineuse. Une fresque épique dépeignant la colonisation de Naboo a été peinte sur le mur du fond. On peut tout de suite remarquer les statues des intellectuels nubiens qui se sont illustrés dans l'Histoire galactique. La constitution a été gravée sur les colonnades en marbre, afin que l'occupant du lieu ne puisse jamais l'oublier. Les conseillers sont tous là, assis sur leurs fauteuils numérotés. Ils se lèvent en voyant approcher leur monarque :

_\- Majesté !_ Disent-ils tous, avant de se réinstaller.

_\- La fédération a pris contact ?_ Commence Padmé sans attendre.

La petite s'installe derrière son bureau. Elle remarque que son père est debout dans un coin.

_\- Non. Leur vaisseau s'est placé en orbite basse, comme n'importe quel appareil de transport. Nous avons reçu la confirmation que les Jedis dépêchés par l'Ordre pour aider à l'arbitrage viennent juste de quitter l'hyperespace._

_\- Toutes les pièces sont sur le plateau, donc._ Ajoute quelqu'un.

Sur Naboo, les conseillers ont pour seule fonction de donner un avis public et argumenté sur les affaires politiques. Leur opinion en matière de gestion des finances décident souvent de l'issue d'un vote. La plupart sont des retraités qui proposent ce service bénévolement. La seule exception étant le conseiller Ippolitano, qui a été embauché pour organiser la réforme des services postaux. Padmé avait peur, après sa nomination, d'être contrainte par un protocole étouffant, mais en vérité sa tâche est très informelle. Au final, même cette négociation se terminera sur une votation populaire pour confirmer que le peuple est effectivement d'accord.

La monarchie nubienne n'est qu'une décoration, mais les monarques peuvent proposer de nouvelles lois sans avoir besoin d'obtenir un nombre minimum de signatures. Ce pouvoir fait souvent la différence, parce qu'il donne la possibilité de présenter un authentique projet. Souvent, on attend d'eux qu'ils surveillent les négociations et donnent leur avis. La reine essaye de ne pas y penser, mais ce sera sa première négociation diplomatique. C'est une chose d'aborder le sujet dans un papier, mais le faire en pratique s'avère assez angoissant. Le moindre mot inapproprié peut conduire à un conflit. Heureusement que les Jedis sont là.

_\- Je propose que nous contactions la fédération !_ Continue le conseiller Antussi, agacé de devoir attendre.

_\- Vous pensez que c'est judicieux ?_ Lui demande son voisin de gauche.

_\- Ils veulent certainement que nous fassions le premier pas. Après tout, c'est notre camp qui conteste leur monopole !_

_\- Certains diraient plutôt qu'ils l'ont imposé à toute la galaxie..._

_\- Messieurs, évitons d'entrer dans un débat sur la légitimité du monopole fédéral !_ Coupe Padmé.

Ils se taisent. La reine soupire, puis continue :

_\- Contactez leur vaisseau !_

Un secrétaire se met à trifouiller sur une machine, mais rien ne se passe :

_\- Majesté, nous ne recevons aucune réponse._ Dit-il.

_\- J'espère qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'on supplie, au moins !_ Ironise un autre conseiller.

La jeune Amidala remarque qu'un milicien s'approche de son père et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Son visage se couvre d'inquiétude. Le voilà qui avance vers sa fille et répète discrètement à son oreille :

_\- Il y a un problème. Notre système de défense vient de s'éteindre. C'est..._

Un léger tremblement de terre se fait sentir. Heureusement, il ne dure pas. Un deuxième milicien entre en trombe, puis un troisième.

_\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demande la reine.

_\- Des capsules de débarquement ! Il y en a des milliers qui tombent du ciel !_

La petite se lève d'un bond. Ses conseillers ne savent pas quoi faire. D'où ça peut bien venir ? Pourquoi ? Le secrétaire en charge des communications réagit :

_\- J'ai une réponse de la fédération ! Ils demandent... _

Le pauvre se crispe, comme s'il venait d'entendre quelque chose de si absurde que son cerveau peinait à lui donner du sens. Finalement, il termine sa phrase d'une voix éteinte :

_\- Ils demandent notre reddition inconditionnelle !_


	5. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan a l'impression de peser des tonnes. Ses yeux refusent de s'ouvrir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi fait-il si froid ? Le padawan a du mal à se souvenir. La seule chose qui lui revient en mémoire, c'est un cours du maître-chevalier Yoda dans la grande salle d'étude, au temple de Coruscant. Il faisait un magnifique temps ce jour-là. Le Battapotu dormait un peu à l'écart dans sa boite, tandis que les novices discutaient tranquillement :

_\- La Force ! Ce qu'elle est, quelqu'un sait-il ?_ S'exclame soudain Yoda. Un petit garçon lève sa main.

_\- C'est une puissance que nous avons en nous ?_

_\- Correcte, ton intuition est ! Incomplète, pourtant. Que manque-t-il ?_

Les autres enfants se regardent mutuellement, mais ne disent rien.

_\- Savoir ce qu'est la Force, voulez-vous ?_

Les gamins hochent tous la tête, mais plus afin de satisfaire son visage adorable que pour n'importe quelle autre raison. Obi-Wan ne se souvient pas d'avoir déjà vu Yoda se mettre en colère. Si un novice fait une bêtise, le maître-chevalier n'a qu'à cesser de sourire et ce sera largement suffisant pour comprendre qu'il n'approuve pas. Jamais vous ne l'entendrez lever la voix.

_\- En chacun et autour de chacun, la Force est ! La vie lui donne substance, la fait grandir. Chaque chose, elle relie. Sans la Force, pas de vie. Sans la Force, pas de mouvement. Toute créature, à la Force est connectée !_

_\- Nous pouvons faire ce qu'on veut avec la Force ?_ Questionne une fillette.

_\- En nous tous, un potentiel la Force a mise ! Utiliser librement celui-ci, vous pouvez ! Courir plus vite, sauter plus haut, toutes sortes de prodiges ce potentiel permet. Cependant, si sur l'extérieur de vous-même il faut agir, à la Force il faudra demander son aide. Généreuse, la Force est, oui. Votre meilleure amie, elle sera toujours. Seulement, de vous habiller tous les matins, demandez-vous à vos amis de faire ? De brosser vos dents, attendez-vous qu'ils s'occupent ?_ Quelques gamins ricanent. Le maître-chevalier leur répond par des yeux complices :

_\- Savoir quand réclamer son assistance à la Force, il vous faut apprendre ! Demander ce qu'on estime nécessaire, nous pouvons. Rembourser cette générosité en agissant pour Son bien, nous avons le devoir de faire en contrepartie._

_\- La Force est vraiment notre amie ?_ Demande Obi-Wan. Yoda se tourne vers lui. Son regard est aussi intense que son sourire.

_\- Oui ! Une amie sincère, la Force est ! Toujours avec nous, elle sera. Seuls nous ne sommes jamais, car dans la Force tous nous vivons !_

Ce souvenir s'estompe. Le padawan parvient à se réveiller, douloureusement. Il est plongé dans une boue épaisse, au milieu d'une forêt lugubre. Voilà d'où vient le froid. Depuis combien de temps est-il allongé là-dedans ? Où a disparu Qui-Gon ? L'adolescent remarque des traces sur le sol, ainsi que des cratères récents. Il y a eu un violent combat. Un bruit désagréable est audible. Des tirs de blaster ? Des explosions ? Obi-Wan se relève en toute hâte. Il n'a pas l'impression d'être blessé. Son sabre d'entraînement semble indemne. Pas qu'il soit réellement utile, cependant. S'il devait frapper sur un arbre avec ce truc, l'arme serait plus en danger que le tronc ! Ces machins ne coupent pas. C'est d'abord pensé pour apprendre à utiliser un sabre-lumière, mais aussi parce qu'on ne laisse jamais un Jedi partir sans sabre. Si quelque chose de grave se produit pendant une mission, l'Ordre s'attend à ce que le véritable chevalier s'en occupe.

Le sabre-lumière est un symbole sacré. C'est l'arme noble d'un âge noble. Certes, il sert à détruire lorsque la nécessité l'impose, mais surtout à éclairer le chemin qui mène vers la connaissance et la liberté. Ce n'est pas pour rien s'il ressemble aussi à une torche. Alors, au final, peu importe que votre lame ne coupe pas, car la première chose qu'un Jedi doit savoir faire, c'est guider l'innocent dans la Force. Un authentique chevalier peut régler chaque problème sans même sortir son sabre.

Il va bientôt pleuvoir. Obi-Wan suit les traces qui serpentent dans la boue avant que la pluie n'efface tout. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas s'éloigner. Qui-Gon ne l'aurait pas laissé en arrière sans une bonne raison, mais ce bruit terrifiant incite le jeune homme à aller vérifier si un danger s'approche. La prudence est mère de sûreté. Au bout d'une courte marche, le padawan arrive en haut d'une falaise qui surplombe un océan de verdure épaisse. Cette forêt s'étend sur des kilomètres ! Comment faire pour retrouver quelqu'un là-dedans ? Une ville est en flamme à l'horizon. Les capsules de débarquement ne cessent de tomber dans tous les sens.

Tout le monde sait que la Fédération du Commerce utilise des droïdes comme force d'assaut depuis des siècles. Ils construisent des installations directement sur le terrain et recyclent les matériaux disponibles pour fabriquer plus d'unités, de chasseurs et de véhicules. Les fédéraux sont spécialisés dans la guerre d'usure. Voilà pourquoi un simple cuirassé suffit largement à conquérir un continent, voire même une planète si elle est peu défendue. Le seul moyen de gagner, contre ces gens-là, ce serait de prendre leur quartier général. Les officiers de la fédération sont réputés paranoïaques et préfèrent détruire l'intégralité de leurs robots plutôt que de risquer qu'ils soient capturés puis reprogrammés par leurs ennemis, chose inévitable sans quartier général. Seulement, essayez de pénétrer dans un QG mobile qui s'enterre lui-même sous la surface du sol et fuit de son propre chef dès qu'il s'estime menacé. Les Hutt n'y sont jamais parvenus. Naboo est une planète pacifique. La milice locale n'a pas le moindre espoir de vaincre une armée aussi massive.

Obi-Wan remarque un mouvement en bas de la falaise. Des silhouettes. Ils fuient quelque chose. L'adolescent saute et part à leur rencontre. En s'approchant, il comprend que c'est une famille d'humanoïdes à longues oreilles. Un tir de blaster ! Le plus âgé de leurs enfants est touché. Il trébuche. La mère va l'aider, mais est frappée à son tour. La pauvre s'écroule en projetant le garçonnet dans ses bras au sol. Le père se fige et retourne sauver sa femme. L'enfant blessé se met debout, soulève son petit frère et essaye d'aider sa mère. Un énorme droïde arachnide sort de la végétation et s'avance. Ses blasters vont faire feu ! Obi-Wan se jette sans réfléchir entre la machine et ces malheureux, allume son sabre-lumière à lame bleue et repousse le tir d'un simple geste du poignet. La mère est morte, mais ils peuvent encore s'en sortir. Le padawan hurle :

_\- Prenez vos enfants et partez !_

L'humanoïde hésite, mais emporte finalement ses petits et s'enfuit en abandonnant le cadavre de sa compagne. Ses gamins hurlent. Ils veulent leur maman. Impossible d'expliquer que c'est trop tard. Le jeune homme est désormais seul face à cette monstruosité. Et maintenant ? Son sabre est inutile pour faire des dommages. Il ne pourra que repousser les attaques de blaster. La machine donne un coup de patte. Elle a évidemment compris qu'il ne fallait pas tirer. Obi-Wan utilise la Force pour accélérer ses réflexes. Le temps s'écoule un peu plus lentement. Les frappes s'enchaînent. Ce droïde a une endurance infinie. Il pourrait s'amuser à ça pendant des mois. Une solution, vite !

L'adolescent essaye de se concentrer. La Force dans son corps ne doit faire plus qu'un avec celle de l'extérieur. Il pointe sa paume vers le droïde, qui est soulevé du sol. Son idée fonctionne. C'est incr... non ! La machine réagit immédiatement en lançant des câbles qui se plantent profondément dans la terre, l'accrochant fermement. L'engin projette ensuite un autre cordage, qui attache cette fois la jambe d'Obi-Wan contre une pierre. Son sabre s'éteint. Le voilà piégé et désarmé !

Alors que l'arachnide s'apprête à donner son coup décisif, une lance se plante dans l'un de ses membres. Quelqu'un saute sur la machine, attrape l'arme et parvient à lui couper une patte. C'est un autre de ces humanoïdes. Il porte un vêtement de camouflage ainsi qu'une sorte de bouclier répulsif artisanal en bois. Le droïde détourne son attention vers ce nouvel assaillant, laissant une chance à Obi-Wan de se libérer. C'est un câble en plastacier, casser ce truc sans un outil risque de s'avérer difficile ! Le guerrier remarque Obi-Wan, ainsi que le cadavre derrière lui. Il brise son entrave d'un mouvement puis frappe le monstre mécanique pour l'attirer :

_\- Voussa fuir !_

L'arachnide ouvre le feu sans discontinuer. Les tirs de blasters sont repoussés par le bouclier, mais on peut sentir qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps. L'adolescent empoigne son sabre-lumière, le rallume et se jette dans la bataille pour parer les attaques. Le combattant inconnu est surpris un instant, puis s'exclame en balançant son égide à l'écart :

_\- Missa attaquer, voussa défendre !_

Il agrippe sa lance des deux mains et s'élance sur le droïde, lui coupant une autre jambe. Obi-Wan le suit et dévie chaque tir de riposte. Le guerrier saisit une bouteille à sa ceinture et la projette. Elle éclate au sol en libérant un nuage de fumée opaque. Il saute à l'intérieur et coupe les câbles qui accrochent la monstruosité à terre. L'adolescent réagit en utilisant la Force pour retourner le robot. Le guerrier plante ensuite son arme dans l'unité de contrôle. La machine s'éteint. C'est terminé. Le padawan se laisse tomber en arrière et soupire. Son partenaire fonce vers le cadavre, mais comprend qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire :

_\- Maudite nuée de métal !_ Grogne-t-il avant de se tourner vers Obi-Wan, en quête de réponses :

_\- Voussa savoir pourquoi eussa attaquer gungans ?_

_\- Ils veulent conquérir Naboo, apparemment._

_\- Qui eussa être ?_

_\- La fédération du commerce... c'est..._

_\- La commerce fédération dont nubiens tout le temps parler ? Pourquoi eussa attaquer gungans ? Gungans pas nubiens ! Gungans pas concernés !_

_\- Je crois qu'ils n'en ont pas grande chose à faire. Ils veulent tout Naboo, ce qui doit certainement vous inclure dans le lot._

_\- Eussa payer ! Noussa détruire nuée de métal !_

_\- C'est courageux, mais je doute que la puissance de ton peuple suffise à vaincre une armée de droïdes fédéraux._

_\- Quoi noussa faire, alors ? Noussa abandonner ? Noussa mourir ? Missa pas abandonner ! Missa pas mourir ! Missa combattre jusqu'à ce que missa tomber d'épuisement !_

_\- Non, on ne doit pas abandonner. Je suis un padawan Jedi. Mon maître n'est certainement pas loin. Si tu m'aides à le chercher, on se battra ensemble !_

_\- Voussa Jedi ?_ Il observe le jeune homme attentivement, puis passe son regard vers le cadavre.

_\- Seulement padawan..._

_\- Voussa avoir essayé sauver gungan. Missa aider voussa !  
_

_\- Merci._

Obi-Wan se relève. Son sabre a pris un coup. Un peu plus à gauche et il se retrouvait cassé en deux. L'adolescent approche de son nouveau compagnon et lui tend sa paume en disant :

_\- Je suis Obi-Wan Kenobi._

Le combattant gungan lui serre fermement la main et répond :

_\- Missa Jar Jar Binks._


	6. Chapter 5

Le vacarme des combats n'a pas cessé. Combien de gens sont morts, désormais ? Obi-Wan est circonspect. Il s'attendait à pouvoir retrouver la falaise, mais ne pensait pas que la végétation effacerait ses traces ! Les plantes de Naboo sont intelligentes et ont leur propre volonté, apparemment. Une information qui aurait été utile un peu plus tôt. Le voilà dépendant du bon vouloir de son compagnon gungan. Celui-ci a l'air bien décidé à partir vers la grande ville, certainement parce qu'il veut en découdre avec les armées droïdes. Où est Qui-Gon, bon sang ?

Quelque chose approche. Jar Jar se jette sous une souche d'arbre et invite le padawan à faire pareil. Ils restent là en silence, face contre terre. Soudain, le gungan se relève et fait signe :

_\- Par ici !_ Dit-il, aussi discrètement que possible.

Une silhouette sort de la végétation. C'est un gungan à la peau rouge. Il est habillé d'une tenue de camouflage, comme Jar Jar.

_\- Jar Jar ! Tussa survécu à grand chambard ! Tussa impossible à tuer !_

_\- Mort pas aimer missa. Missa trop mauvais goût. Tussa avoir des nouvelles de Corail à Bulles ?_

_\- Terrible nouvelles, oui ! Conquise, entièrement ! Nuée de métal détruire nos sous-marins ! Big Boss ordonner à tous les gungans de se réfugier dans les cavernes aux ancêtres !_

_\- Eussa monstres !_

_\- Tussa devrais venir avec missa. En sécurité dans cavernes. En danger ici._

_\- Missa pas se cacher dans cavernes aux ancêtres. Missa combattre !_

_\- Tussa fou. Corps de tussa bientôt rejoindre les vieux esprits dans noyau-planète. _

Le gungan rouge semble d'abord très irrité, mais soupire et se ravise. Il ouvre la sacoche artisanale accrochée à sa ceinture et en sort un magnifique pistolet blaster argenté. C'est un ancien modèle républicain. Une antiquité qui date de la grande guerre des Sith ! Qu'est-ce qu'un objet comme ça fait ici ?

_\- Tussa prendre pistolumière à missa !_

_\- Tussa donner joyaux famille à tussa ? Tussa sérieux ?_

_\- Si tussa combattre, alors tussa utiliser pistolumière à missa !_

Les deux se prennent mutuellement dans leurs bras. Ils ont l'air très amis.

_\- Tussa revenir, Jar Jar. Missa mécontent si tussa pas revenir._

_\- Où tussa aller ?_

_\- Missa a promis d'aider nubiens fuir leur village. Missa toujours tenir ses promesses. Te souvenir, Jar Jar. Toi aussi tenir promesse._

Le gungan rouge salue et disparaît dans les bois. Obi-Wan sort de sa cachette et s'approche :

_\- Une connaissance à toi ?_

_\- Luissa grand chasseur. Luissa tout apprendre à missa._

_\- Il a parlé d'un Corail à Bulles, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_\- Capitale royaume du boss gungan ! Belle ville. Noussa très fiers. Si nuée de métal attaquer ville gungan alors... noussa..._

Cette idée l'angoisse visiblement. Obi-Wan pose sa main sur son épaule :

_\- Trouvons mon maître. Il saura quoi faire._

Le duo se remet en route. Leur voyage dure une bonne heure, peut-être, avant qu'une trace noire n'attire leur attention. C'est un liquide. Jar Jar s'approche et se met à genoux pour sentir :

_\- Huile à droïde, pouah !_ Chuchote-t-il.

Ils suivent le sillage graisseux jusqu'à une clairière. Il y a des carcasses de robots dans tous les sens. Ils ont été démembrés par une arme qu'Obi-Wan connaît très bien, un sabre-lumière. Qui-Gon est passé par là. Les véhicules d'assaut de la fédération ont été éventrés et leurs pilotes humanoïdes sont broyés. Il n'a probablement pas eu besoin de plus d'une ou deux minutes pour tout détruire. Les Jedis aiment dire qu'ils préfèrent le sabre parce que c'est une arme "honorable". En réalité, c'est surtout la seule qui soit encore utilisable quand on se déplace plus vite qu'un tir de blaster. La lame d'un Jedi peut conduire une armée entière jusqu'au tombeau.

Obi-Wan était un jeune novice à l'époque où le maître-chevalier Mace Windu a offert un cours sur le maniement du sabre à sa classe. Un évènement exceptionnel, car l'homme est rarement disponible. On dit souvent de lui qu'il est le meilleur combattant de l'Ordre Jedi. C'est un gaillard souriant, comme Yoda. Cela dit, il se montre bien plus sévère :

_\- Manié par un chevalier, le sabre-lumière devient l'arme la plus puissante de l'univers. Elle sait trancher n'importe quel matériau, dévier les tirs même d'un blaster lourd, briser les boucliers déflecteurs et n'est arrêtée que par un autre sabre-lumière._

_\- Maître Windu, un blaster ne serait pas plus utile qu'une arme de corps-à-corps ?_ Demande une petite fille Kel Dor. Le masque respiratoire que son peuple porte pour survivre dans une atmosphère lui donne une voix grave.

_\- Arrr arrrrr wrraaa aaaaaarrrr, wwrrraaaa arrrrrrrr raaaaaaa arrr rraaa !_ Ajoute immédiatement un novice Wookie.

_\- Un vulgaire jouet, ah ! Cette jeunesse ! Vous vous souvenez que les Jedis se déplacent à une vitesse gigantesque, n'est-ce pas ? Notre agilité est telle qu'aux yeux des gens normaux, nous apparaissons comme par enchantement. Un blaster est trop lent et imprécis entre nos mains. Son tir n'atteindra pas en une minute la distance que nous parcourons en un claquement de doigts. Une arme incapable de suivre vos mouvements est inutile ! Votre lame ira toujours à la même vitesse que vous. Elle est flexible et fiable._

Aujourd'hui, le padawan sourit en voyant ces ravages. Son maître ne considère même pas le combat au sabre comme important ! Il est plus une sorte de "Jedi spirituel", un chevalier qui a fait le vœu de servir la Force cosmique en montrant l'exemple. Ces mystiques donnent bien plus à la galaxie qu'ils ne reçoivent. Dans le cas de Qui-Gon, cependant, il agit plus pour se faire pardonner ses fautes que pour atteindre une quelconque sainteté. L'homme n'a pas été découvert assez tôt par l'Ordre. Sa puissance s'est éveillée dans l'isolement de la bordure extérieure. Il utilisa la Force pour se construire un petit empire criminel, manipulant l'esprit des autres à sa guise. Le Jedi Assani Ta fut son principal adversaire durant toute sa jeunesse et parvint finalement à le vaincre. Une révélation pour le jeune égaré.

Qui-Gon se rendit lui-même à la Justice, rongé par le remord, mais plutôt qu'une condamnation l'Ordre lui offrit une chance de réparer ses torts. Il renonça par serment à l'usage de la manipulation mentale et se lança dans une quête de rédemption, d'abord en tant que padawan du maître-chevalier Dooku, puis comme chevalier à part entière. Il lui arrive souvent de dire : "_Une vie d'abnégation ne suffira peut-être pas à rembourser ma dette envers la Force. Cela étant, je paierais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra avec gratitude et respect._" Malgré sa nature pacifique, il n'hésite pas à combattre dès que son devoir l'exige.

_\- Mon maître s'est éloigné dans cette direction, alors..._

_\- Maître à voussa écrabouiller tous ces droïdes ? _

Jar Jar a presque lâché sa lance sous l'effet du choc. Ses mots révèlent une admiration sincère. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un Jedi soit puissant à ce point.

_\- Voussa grand combattant aussi ?_

_\- Quand je serais un véritable chevalier, peut-être. Pour le moment, je ne suis que simple padawan._

_\- Quoi ça être, padawan ?_

_\- Un disciple. J'apprends auprès de mon maître à devenir un Jedi._

_\- Donc voussa bientôt très fort ! Missa impressionné !_

_\- Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire..._

_\- Noussa gagner sans peine !_

Obi-Wan sourit poliment, mais doute que Qui-Gon puisse "gagner sans peine". Il serait certainement capable de vaincre des armées de droïdes, mais aura-t-il le temps de nettoyer tout le continent avant que cette planète ne soit anéantie ? Plus grave, la Fédération a la réputation d'être particulièrement difficile à déraciner quand elle s'installe. Ils peuvent massacrer chaque habitant un par un, en lançant une frappe tous les jours pendant des décennies. Nombreux sont ceux qui pensent que les fédéraux ont créé cette technique parce qu'elle fonctionnerait bien sur un Jedi. Le chevalier reste un être vivant avec des besoins, au final. Une attaque journalière l'épuiserait sur la durée. Sans oublier qu'un droïde est insensible à quantité de ses pouvoirs, dont sa capacité à lire les intentions hostiles, importante quand il s'agit d'éviter une embuscade ou un assassinat. Une machine est invisible dans la Force.

Les carcasses des robots tracent un chemin qui retourne vers la forêt. Plusieurs vaisseaux de transport ont été écrasés. Au moins une dizaine de chasseurs sont éparpillés dans tous les sens. Un arachnide sort soudain du bois. Jar Jar attrape sa lance et son pistolet par réflexe. Une dizaine d'autres machines ne tardent pas à suivre. Ils observent d'abord les lieux en ignorant autant Obi-Wan que son compagnon gungan. Qu'est-ce qui a détruit ces droïdes ? Leurs capteurs analysent les traces sur chaque blindage et se mettent à chercher la source de l'assaut. Un arachnide remarque l'arme à la ceinture du padawan et en déduit qu'il est responsable. Les robots se mettent à tirer tous en même temps dans sa direction. L'adolescent allume son sabre et repousse autant de rayons qu'il peut. Jar Jar se jette à couvert derrière une carcasse.

Le gungan riposte avec son arme énergétique et s'avère plutôt bon tireur, puisqu'il parvient à détruire une machine en quelques coups. Les autres comprennent vite qu'Obi-Wan ne peut pas attaquer et se concentrent donc sur Jar Jar. Le padawan fonce l'aider, mais est bloqué par un groupe de droïdes qui l'assaillent au corps-à-corps. Le son caractéristique d'un chasseur-bombardier se fait entendre. Ce bruit inquiétant approche vite. Le jeune homme fait tout son possible pour rester en vie, utilisant la Force pour retourner un adversaire, immédiatement détruit par un coup de blaster bien placé.

Une véritable armée sort de la végétation pour se joindre aux autres. Il y en a trop ! C'est sans espoir, ils... un flash passe devant les yeux d'Obi-Wan. En une seconde, les machines ont été démembrées. Jar Jar sort son bras pour tirer, mais se fige en voyant que ses ennemis gisent déjà sur le sol. Une silhouette solitaire avec un sabre-lumière vert est debout au milieu des carcasses. Elle se dédouble un court instant. Le chasseur-bombardier tombe en morceaux.

_\- Maître !_ Lance le padawan en courant vers Qui-Gon.

Le chevalier éteint son sabre et prend Obi-Wan dans ses bras :

_\- Obi-Wan ! Tu es là ! J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose !_

_\- Où étiez-vous, maître ?_

_\- Des droïdes ont attaqué dès notre arrivée. Je t'ai fait sortir de la capsule pour te mettre à l'abri, mais il fallait les éloigner ! Je suis tellement content que tu sois vivant._

Qui-Gon tourne sa tête vers Jar Jar, qui sort de son modeste couvert.

_\- Voussa maître à Obi-Wan ?_

_\- Oui. Mon nom est Qui-Gon Jinn._

_\- Missa Jar Jar Binks ! Obi-Wan fort. Voussa encore plus ! Aider missa à combattre nuée de métal ?_

_\- Nous allons faire ce qu'il faut pour aider, mais j'ai peur que deux Jedis ne suffisent plus à sauver cette planète. _

_\- Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de repousser ces droïdes, maître ?_

_\- Je pourrais probablement mettre fin à cette attaque, si on me laisse six ou sept semaines. J'ai vu ces machines tuer impitoyablement tout ce qui se met sur leur chemin. Dans un mois, il n'y aura plus aucune créature intelligente sur ce monde. Nous manquons de temps !_

_\- Alors... quelle solution avons-nous ?_

_\- Il faut vite trouver un vaisseau et prévenir la république. Si nous atteignons Coruscant, une centaine de Jedis viendront réduire chaque droïde en cendre dès la fin de la semaine._

_\- Fin de semaine, gungans morts par millions !_ S'exclame Jar Jar.

Le chevalier approche et pose ses mains sur les épaules de l'autochtone :

_\- Je suis désolé pour votre peuple, mais si nous restons ici, les gens qu'on sauvera aujourd'hui seront massacrés demain. Les communications interstellaires sont coupées. Des droïdes détruisent les appareils qui tentent de fuir. Avec ces troubles qui agitent la galaxie, personne ne saura ce qui se passe avant des mois ! Tout le monde sera mort d'ici à ce qu'une enquête ne soit ouverte. Nous devons aller chercher de l'aide. C'est notre seule chance de succès. _

_\- Missa comprend. Ce que voussa vouloir être dans capitale aux nubiens. Bonne amie à missa dire qu'eussa avoir des vaisseaux pour urgences dans l'astroport sous université._

_\- Viens avec nous ! Tu pourrais nous aider à sortir de cette forêt plus vite._ Demande Obi-Wan.

_\- Missa vouloir combattre, pas fuir !_

_\- Tu es courageux, c'est admirable, mais parfois le véritable courage consiste à prendre une décision difficile pour le bien d'une cause supérieure. Se battre dans une telle situation est honorable, mais appeler de l'aide sauvera ton peuple._ Ajoute Qui-Gon.

Le gungan hésite. Il pèse le pour et le contre, avant de finalement dire :

_\- Missa conduire voussa. Missa vouloir sauver mon peuple !_

Ils se remettent en mouvement. Le soleil est descendu à l'horizon. Il fait presque nuit. La végétation s'avère terriblement dense, pourtant Qui-Gon Jinn et Jar Jar Binks se déplacent comme si les obstacles n'existaient pas. Obi-Wan a plus de mal et doit souvent monter sur des branchages pour éviter de tomber. Sa première mission de terrain est considérablement plus difficile que prévu ! Les trois sortent enfin du bois et tombent sur une route. Quelques landspeeders sont carbonisés sur le côté. Toutefois, l'un d'eux semble intact. Le chevalier vérifie s'il fonctionne toujours.

_\- Maître, partez à la ville en courant ! Nous vous rattraperons !_ Propose Obi-Wan.

_\- Je ne veux pas te laisser en arrière une seconde fois._ Répond-il en souriant.

Le fait d'avoir été contraint de laisser l'adolescent derrière le travaille encore. Il aurait préféré avoir une autre solution. Une meilleure. Le gungan grimpe à bord du véhicule et fouille le coffre à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile. Le moteur démarre, activant au passage le répulseur anti-gravité. L'appareil s'arrache doucement du sol.

_\- Allons-y avec cet engin ! Nous irons bien assez vite._

Le chevalier empoigne les commandes, tandis qu'Obi-Wan s'installe. Le véhicule s'élance à toute allure sur le chemin qui mène vers la capitale.


	7. Chapter 6

Le palais est plongé dans le noir. Dehors, les soldats droïdes tuent tous ceux qui ont le malheur de passer devant eux. La capitale est en flamme. Les rues sont jonchées de cadavres. Quelques miliciens courageux se battent encore pour protéger le pont rouge. Il faut traverser l'édifice pour pénétrer dans l'université, le seul endroit qui peut supporter un bombardement grâce à son générateur de bouclier. Ces pauvres volontaires n'ont pas la moindre chance, mais la poignée de minutes qu'ils gagnent vont permettre à des gens de se mettre à l'abri. Dès qu'ils seront débordés, un officier fera sauter le viaduc. Pas un combattant ne survivra, mais leur sacrifice aura transformé l'école en refuge.

_\- Vite ! Apportez des tables, des chaises, n'importe quelle armoire et bouchez-moi cette entrée ! _

Le père de la reine hurle ses ordres, tandis que la monarque tente vainement de signaler la reddition de Naboo sur toutes les fréquences. Rien à faire. Les droïdes ne s'arrêtent pas. Padmé n'ose plus regarder dehors. Il ne faut surtout pas se laisser distraire par la lueur terrifiante qui vient de l'autre côté du fleuve Detomini. Les chasseurs de la fédération ont anéanti la force aérienne nubienne. Les rares airspeeders de combat dont disposait la planète sont en train de brûler dans les rues. Les gardes du palais s'affairent à barricader les fenêtres avec tout ce qu'ils peuvent trouver.

Un tremblement sourd s'élève. On dirait une sorte de marche. Le gros de l'armée fédérale arrive certainement en ville. Des milliers de droïdes humanoïdes, avec leurs terrifiants yeux rouges, viennent remplacer leurs cousins arachnides. Il est plus simple d'occuper un endroit conçu pour des humains avec des robots ayant une forme humaine.

_\- Ils... ils refusent de répondre ! Ils demandent notre capitulation mais nous ignorent quand on l'offre ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?_ Tempête Padmé, impuissante. Son père approche et l'attrape par les épaules :

_\- C'est trop tard, ma petite reine ! Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Le yacht royal est au spatioport de l'université. Si on parvient à le rejoindre, nous pourrons chercher des secours._

_\- Et les autres ? Nous n'allons pas laisser tous ces gens se faire tuer !_

_\- Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour eux dans notre état ! La garde du palais ne compte qu'une quarantaine de miliciens, nous ne résisterons pas. Notre seul espoir, c'est la fuite !_

La reine Amidala grogne, attrape un verre et le balance sur un tableau en hurlant.

_\- On doit partir demander de l'aide._ Concède-t-elle enfin, après avoir pris une minute pour se calmer.

_\- Tu vois ? C'est la seule solution. Si on rejoint Coruscant, nous sauverons Naboo !_

Un tir de blaster traverse la pièce et brise une statue.

_\- Monsieur ! Le pont n'a pas explosé ! Les droïdes passent !_

Le père de Padmé n'hésite pas. Il fonce d'un bond vers le fond de la pièce et fait signe à deux de ses hommes de venir l'aider :

_\- Détachez-moi cette dalle, vite ! On devrait atteindre le tunnel de livraison._

Un second rayon énergétique entre. Il vient du couloir, cette fois. Les gardes ripostent. Un échange de tirs illumine la salle. Une colonnade éclate sous le coup d'un impact. Les hommes parviennent à retirer la dalle. Ils s'affairent ensuite à soulever les grilles d'aération une par une. Elles pèsent leur poids. Il faut s'y mettre à quatre pour en enlever ne serait-ce qu'une. Plusieurs conseillers ont pris les armes et défendent vaillamment la porte. Le plus âgé essaye tant bien que mal d'aider à barricader la dernière fenêtre. Une décharge de plasma touche un milicien à la poitrine. Le pauvre s'écroule sans dire un mot.

_\- Plus vite !_ Hurle le père de Padmé. Son visage est couvert de suie.

Un tremblement intense se fait sentir. Les bombardiers droïdes sont en train de détruire le spatioport principal. Ils coupent toute solution d'évacuation pour les civils. Un tel massacre ne pourra jamais être justifié. Pourquoi ? Quelle folie s'est emparée de la Fédération du Commerce ? Les gardes s'attaquent maintenant à l'ultime grille, qu'ils tentent de découper avec leurs blasters pour gagner du temps.

_\- Monsieur ! Des droïdes viennent d'atteindre la chambre de cristal ! Ils sont juste en face de la porte !_

Les tirs gagnent en intensité. Un chasseur orbital nubien passe au-dessus du palais. Un pilote survivant ? Il fonce à la rencontre d'un bombardier fédéral et l'abat. Malheureusement, l'appareil est détruit avant de pouvoir faire plus de dommages.

_\- La grille est ouverte ! On y va les gars, allez, allez, allez !_

Tout le monde descend dans le tunnel. On peut entendre l'alerte sonore qui résonne. Une lumière rouge clignote. La poussière se détache des murs à chaque explosion. Des petits chariots automatisés transportent les marchandises entre l'université et l'entrepôt royal. Quatre droïdes de protocole sont installés sur l'un d'eux. Ils observent en silence avec des yeux vides. Le dernier garde traverse le trou et pose un détonateur thermique.

_\- On y va, vite !_

Lorsqu'ils sont assez loin, quelqu'un fait exploser la charge. Celle-ci brise le tunnel et élimine tout risque d'être poursuivit par ce chemin. Padmé remarque que des gardes manquent à l'appel. Il y a eu des morts ? Le groupe parvient à atteindre les sous-sols de l'université. La grande porte métallique s'ouvre, révélant des milliers de rescapés effrayés. Ils sont entassés les uns sur les autres. La petite reconnaît cet endroit. C'est le hall des trophées. Elle pense soudainement à sa mère, qui devrait être ici. C'est une enseignante. Pourtant, impossible de la voir dans cette masse de gens. Que lui est-il arrivée ?

Des miliciens s'affairent. Ils ont déjà barricadé les portes qui mènent au rez-de-chaussée. On peut entendre un violent affrontement à l'extérieur. Ceux qui sont restés en arrière pour retenir les fédéraux savent qu'ils ne survivront pas.

Les étudiants sont terrifiés. Ils viennent de milliers de systèmes, quelques-uns appartiennent même à la noblesse ! Que diront les rois d'Alderaan, d'Antarii IV et d'Hosnian Prime quand ils apprendront que leurs enfants ont été menacés par la fédération ? Les sportifs de l'équipe d'athlétisme portent des blasters. Ils surveillent les portes. Le père de Padmé fend la foule pour rejoindre le général Parillo, qui dirige la milice nubienne. L'homme est pendu à son communicateur et hurle ses ordres sans discontinuer. Les deux discutent un instant.

Le général jette un coup d'œil vers la reine et lui fait une révérence en souriant. La jeune Amidala baisse les yeux. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se sent pas différente d'une citoyenne ordinaire. Un pistolet blaster traîne sur le sol. Il a une magnifique crosse en bois. C'est un modèle de compétition, pour le tir sportif. La petite l'observe, puis l'empoigne et le range à sa ceinture. Son père revient :

_\- Parillo est d'accord avec nous. Il faut fuir. Le yacht royal est bien assez grand pour prendre des réfugiés. Toi et les étudiants pourriez rejoindre Coruscant en une journée de voyage. Les citoyens tiendront cette pièce aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour vous évacuer, mais..._

_\- Mais il va falloir traverser les chasseurs de la fédération, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Ma petite reine..._ Reprend-il dans un soupir, avant de continuer :

_\- Nos appareils sont détruits. Les miliciens essayent d'organiser une diversion, mais on ne sait pas s'ils vont réussir. Notre destin dépend de la Force, désormais._

Une détonation ! Les droïdes ont réussi à se trouver un chemin dans l'université. Le père de Padmé fonce vers l'équipe d'athlétisme, déjà dépassée, pour aider du mieux qu'il peut. Ses hommes suivent de près. Un combat s'engage. Les étudiants paniquent. Tous ceux qui peuvent vont se battre. Un serviteur gungan attrape une chaise et frappe un droïde, Padmé pointe son pistolet blaster et l'achève avant qu'il ne puisse se relever. Le général s'écrie :

_\- Au spatioport, vite !_

Les enseignants s'agitent pour guider tant bien que mal une cohorte de jeunes terrifiés en direction des escaliers. S'ils ne peuvent pas évacuer avec un vaisseau, il n'y aura aucune issue pour eux en bas. Dès que cette salle tombera, l'astroport deviendra leur prison. Padmé ne suit pas la foule. La reine attend que son père vienne. Elle reste donc en arrière et abat les robots qui approchent. Son service citoyen dans la milice aura été utile. Une barricade éclate, libérant la voie pour un énorme monstre mécanique, qui crache immédiatement une salve de rayons argentés. Les gens sont tués par dizaines sur le coup. Le général arrache un blaster lourd de son support et ouvre le feu. L'engin repousse aisément cette attaque avec son bouclier déflecteur.

_\- Foutez le camp ! Que la Force soit avec vous !_ Lance Parillo, tandis qu'il canarde l'abomination en métal.

Des droïdes humanoïdes se faufilent entre les pattes du monstre et rejoignent la bataille. Le père de Padmé recule. Ses hommes sont morts. Il remarque que sa fille est encore là et lui empoigne le bras pour l'emporter dans les escaliers. Ils dévalent les marches quatre à quatre et arrivent en bas. Une porte coupe-feu invite sur un long couloir de marbre blanc. Soudain, l'homme se crispe. Un coup de blaster lui a traversé l'épaule. Il tousse bruyamment, regarde sa fille dans les yeux et sourit. Il pousse l'enfant de l'autre côté de la porte :

_\- Fuis !_ Dit-il en appuyant sur la commande de verrouillage, s'enfermant au passage.

_\- Papa ! Non !_ Hurle la petite, en vain.

Padmé entend quelques tirs, qui cessent rapidement. Elle reste un moment sans bouger, incapable de pleurer ou de crier, puis se relève dès que les droïdes commencent à découper le métal de la porte. Il faut avancer, survivre.


	8. Chapter 7

Padmé fonce dans le couloir qui mène à l'astroport universitaire. Les statues en marbre et autres tableaux de maître donnent un côté surréaliste à sa fuite. La lumière clignote. Le sol tremble régulièrement. Derrière, la petite peut entendre des hurlements d'horreur. Ce sont les droïdes. Ils enregistrent les cris de leurs victimes pour les diffuser aux survivants. Une technique de guerre psychologique efficace contre les armées des Hutt, majoritairement composées d'esclaves.

Chaque fois qu'elle le peut, Padmé ferme une porte coupe-feu pour ralentir ses poursuivants. Elle est consciente que cette stratégie l'enferme de plus en plus. Seulement, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il était possible de revenir en arrière. Cet astroport appartient en vérité au palais, qui le partage avec le club aérospatial de Naboo, l'institut responsable de la formation des pilotes. Le talent naturel de la reine Amidala lui a permis d'étudier un peu le pilotage. Elle pourrait emmener son vaisseau d'un point A au point B, à condition d'être aidée par un astrodroïde.

Quand un monarque est élu, la corporation de l'étoile verte met à sa disposition un yacht, afin qu'il puisse se rendre sur Coruscant en urgence. Ils appellent ça un "yacht", mais c'est en vérité un navire de croisière, conçu pour servir d'ambassadeur à la marque. Le souverain nubien devient ainsi une sorte de publicité ambulante. Chaque fois qu'il voyage, les ventes explosent. La reine arrive enfin devant l'accès du spatioport. Sa porte coupe-feu est déjà verrouillée. Elle déclenche l'ouverture.

C'est étrange. Le dock est plein d'étudiants paniqués. Il devrait y avoir plus de bruit, non ? Lorsque la lourde plaque métallique s'est élevée à mi-chemin, le visage de la fillette se couvre d'horreur : un vaisseau de transport fédéral est à quai. Les civils sont tous morts. Des droïdes patrouillent. Ils ont massacré tout le monde ! La petite tombe à genoux. C'était la seule issue. L'unique moyen de fuir est par l'escalier qu'elle vient de descendre ou en sautant de la falaise dans le vide. Padmé entend déjà ses poursuivants qui essayent de se frayer un chemin derrière. Le yacht royal est là, mais gardé par des dizaines de robots aux yeux rouges.

Le dock de l'université n'est pas conçu pour être défendable, mais élégant. Il n'y a aucun couvert, pas une conduite de service, rien. Si vous voulez entrer dans un vaisseau, c'est en passant bien en vue de tout le monde. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la petite regrette que Naboo ne soit pas aussi paranoïaque que Corellia. Un nubien qui envie un corellien, c'est une première ! La reine ne sait plus quoi faire. Ses connaissances lui sont inutiles dans une situation pareille. Peut-être qu'en utilisant... non. C'est trop bien gardé. Il n'y a aucune solution. Un arachnide a remarqué l'ouverture de la porte, il approche du couloir pour vérifier. Les autres suivent. C'est terminé...

Soudain, une lueur verte passe devant ses yeux. Un homme est debout au milieu des cadavres. D'où peut-il bien sortir ? Les droïdes se figent. Ils se tournent vers lui et le mettent en joug. Quelque chose fait hésiter leur programmation : comment est-il arrivé là ? Qui est-ce ? Le personnage observe les corps à ses pieds. Tous ces visages sont pétrifiés de terreur. On voit des jeunes, des vieillards, des gungans. Quelques-uns ont essayé de défendre leurs semblables. Le visage du personnage se fige dans une expression neutre. En un claquement de doigt, tous les robots sont pulvérisés par une tornade de flash verts. Le transport de la fédération est découpé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. C'est un Jedi ! Padmé sent son courage lui revenir. Le chevalier se fige au centre de la salle. Les morceaux de droïdes n'ont même pas eu le temps de retomber. Il éteint son sabre-lumière et le remet à sa ceinture.

Quelqu'un s'arrête devant la petite. C'est un adolescent. Il porte la même tenue. Un deuxième Jedi ?

_\- Vous allez bien ?_ Demande-t-il doucement.

_\- Oui... ça va... il faut... il faut qu'on parte, vite ! Nous devons aller chercher de l'aide !_

Le premier Jedi approche :

_\- Ce vaisseau peut voler ?_ Demande-t-il en désignant le yacht.

_\- Oui, normalement il est prêt au départ._

_\- Alors allons-nous-en !_

Le chevalier disparaît comme par magie. Il est déjà à l'intérieur de l'appareil ?

_\- Excusez mon Maître. Ce massacre le met en colère._ Justifie le plus jeune en aidant la fillette à se relever.

Un gungan approche, mais s'arrête devant la montagne de cadavres :

_\- Eussa monstres ! Eussa payer très cher !_ Dit-il en frappant avec rage la tête d'un droïde.

_\- Mon nom est Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mon maître se nomme Qui-Gon Jinn et voici notre ami gungan, Jar Jar Binks._ Continue le Jedi.

_\- Je suis la reine de Naboo, Padmé Amidala._ Répond-elle.

La petite soupire et termine par un sec :

_\- Partons !_

Ils se dirigent jusqu'au yacht, un magnifique appareil à la coque d'argent. Une œuvre d'art. Si on en juge par la façon dont ses réacteurs sont positionnés, c'est probablement ce véhicule qui a inspiré le célèbre NB-127, réputé comme étant le vaisseau de plaisance le plus rapide du marché. La reine monte à bord et grimpe jusqu'au cockpit en utilisant l'élévateur. Qui-Gon est déjà aux commandes mais ne parvient pas à faire démarrer les moteurs. Quelque chose bloque cette machine au sol. Padmé s'installe sans dire un mot sur le siège à côté et entre son mot de passe dans l'ordinateur de contrôle. Plusieurs astrodroïdes sortent du sol et se positionnent aux postes clés. Le véhicule démarre :

_\- Diagnostique en cours. Tous les systèmes sont opérationnels. Bienvenue à bord, votre altesse !_ S'exclame une voix robotique.

_\- Maître, nous sommes tous montés ! On peut décoller !_ Lance Obi-Wan depuis l'étage du dessous.

_\- Vous êtes ?_ Demande Qui-Gon à la petite fille, surpris.

_\- Padmé Amidala, reine de Naboo._

Le chevalier l'observe, pensif, puis répond :

_\- Je suis navré pour ce qui arrive à votre planète, majesté. La fédération joue un jeu dangereux. Mettons-y un terme._

Le visage de la fillette est aussi dur que du fer. Elle refuse de penser aux évènements, car sinon le souvenir de ses parents va remonter à la surface et son courage s'éteindra. Elle saisit les coordonnées dans l'astronavigateur et pousse la manette des gaz. Une alerte s'enclenche :

_\- Départ vers Coruscant enregistré._

Le yacht décolle. Il n'y a plus de chasseurs dans le ciel. Les véhicules au sol ne tirent pas. Le chemin semble complètement dégagé. Comment est-ce possible ? Ce serait grâce aux Jedis ?

_\- N'ayez crainte, votre altesse. J'ai libéré le passage._ Confirme Qui-Gon Jinn.

_\- J'aurais préféré que vous veniez à notre aide plus tôt._ Répond-elle avec ressentiment.

Le chevalier reste silencieux. Il vaut mieux ne rien dire. Leur yacht entre vite en orbite. Le cuirassé de la fédération remarque leur passage et se met en position de tir. Une alarme démarre :

_\- Attention, notre appareil est pris pour cible !_ L'ordinateur parle avec une voix bien trop joyeuse, compte tenu de la situation.

Les turboblasters du vaisseau fédéral ouvrent le feu. Qui-Gon empoigne la barre devant son fauteuil :

_\- Passez les commandes en manuel, vite !_

Padmé s'exécute et en profite pour préchauffer l'hyperdrive. Le Jedi hurle :

_\- Accrochez-vous, ça va secouer !_

Il s'engage dans une manœuvre évasive et parvient à éviter la majorité des rayons. Quelques-uns touchent cependant les déflecteurs en occasionnant d'affreux soubresauts. La jauge indique que chaque impact leur coûte presque 30% du bouclier. Un coup au mauvais endroit et ce sera terminé pour eux. Qui-Gon tire sur la barre et met les moteurs à pleine puissance en marche arrière : le yacht se retourne et fait face au cuirassé. Le chevalier ferme son poing et concentre toute la Force cosmique qu'il peut autour de sa main :

_\- La Force est avec moi, et je suis avec la Force._ Chuchote-t-il, encore et encore, avant de pointer sa paume sur l'adversaire.

Une onde de choc s'échappe et avale les tirs, qui repartent au vaisseau fédéral et frappent ses réacteurs. L'impact est si violent que l'appareil adverse se retourne et s'éteint. Un de ses moteurs éclate. Qui-Gon s'est vidé de toute endurance. C'était trop, trop vite. Juste avant que ses yeux se ferment, il découvre avec horreur qu'un rayon a échappé à la vague. Le yacht est frappé de plein fouet ! La gravité artificielle s'éteint. Une alarme stridente se fait entendre :

_\- Alerte ! Alerte ! Perte des boucliers déflecteurs. Moteurs A et C, détruits. Moteurs B et D, endommagés. Gravité artificielle, déconnectée. Astronavigation, détruite. Convertisseur inertiel, endommagé._

Padmé est seule. Le chevalier vient de s'évanouir. Les lumières réapparaissent sur le cuirassé. Il ne va pas tarder à faire feu. Il faut partir, immédiatement. Sans astronavigation, ce sera un voyage à l'aveugle dans la galaxie. Peu importe. C'est ça ou la mort. Avec de la chance, ils seront aspirés par la gravitation d'une étoile et sortiront automatiquement d'hyperespace.

_\- Que la Force soit avec nous._ Murmure doucement la petite fille, avant d'empoigner la manette de l'hyperdrive et de pousser aussi fort que possible.

Le système s'active. La lumière devient brillante.


	9. Chapter 8

Clic. Clic. Clic.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Obi-Wan a été propulsé contre un obstacle à toute vitesse. Son dos lui fait mal. La pièce a pour unique éclairage l'alerte visuelle du couloir. Elle émet un désagréable bleu vif. La porte s'est bloquée. Un tremblement angoissant fait craquer la structure. Le padawan essaye de se relever, mais réalise qu'il est accroché au sol par un système de sécurité, une ceinture mécanique qui attrape et immobilise ce qui n'est pas attaché en cas d'urgence. Il se décroche et comprend que la gravité artificielle ne fonctionne plus.

Clic. Clic. Clic.

D'où vient ce bruit ? On dirait une agrafeuse magnétique. Le jeune homme se hisse sur la porte pour sortir, puis se laisse flotter librement dans le vaisseau. Cet appareil est immense pour un simple "yacht". La lumière de l'alarme signale une défaillance catastrophique. Ce n'est pas surprenant, aucun appareil ne perd sa gravité artificielle. Si vos pieds ne touchent pas le sol, c'est que tout le reste des systèmes sont morts ou mourants. C'est mauvais signe. Pas de gravité, ça veut donc dire plus de modules de sauvetage. C'est un miracle de la Force d'avoir survécu !

Clic. Clic. Clic.

Le son vient du couloir. L'adolescent se propulse. Il découvre Jar Jar Binks, qui se déplace avec dextérité et agrafe des objets sur les murs pour boucher des fuites. Obi-Wan approche du gungan et demande :

_\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_\- Noussa touchés par grosse explosion. Noussa dériver dans l'espace. C'est tout ce que missa savoir._

_\- Tu bouches ces fuites ?_

_\- Missa travailler dans sous-marin, missa connaître la procédure ! Boucher fuite. Survivre._

_\- Vous utilisez des sous-marins ? _

Le padawan ne parvient pas à cacher sa surprise. Il s'attendait à ce qu'une espèce qui vit sous l'eau puisse se déplacer sans problème dans l'océan.

_\- Pourquoi tussa surpris ? Noussa gungans venir des cavernes-mondes, dans profondeurs. Beaucoup d'oxygène là-dessous._

_\- Ah, oui. _Répond-il avec une assurance feinte, pour se donner un air moins bête.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tout de suite pensé à ça ? C'est pourtant évident qu'une créature humanoïde ne peut pas vivre constamment sous l'eau. Jar Jar fait preuve d'un sens de l'initiative louable. Obi-Wan n'ose pas lui révéler que l'espace, ce n'est pas un océan. La différence de pression est considérablement plus faible entre le vide spatial et l'atmosphère d'une planète comme Naboo, qu'entre sa surface et son fond marin. Les fuites ne sont pas si dangereuses. D'ailleurs, l'aérateur fonctionne ! C'est une bonne chose, ça signifie que le générateur atmosphérique marche aussi. Il faudra des années pour que le vaisseau épuise ses réserves d'oxydaarak, le matériau qui sert à produire l'air.

Obi-Wan ne s'attarde pas. Il veut savoir ce qui est arrivé à Qui-Gon. Un astrodroïde roule sur le mur. L'engin doit être en train de vérifier les dégâts. Le jeune homme observe son passage, puis reprend sa route jusqu'au poste de pilotage. Un peu de vapeur s'échappe d'une conduite. De la vaisselle de luxe s'est fracassée contre le plafond et flotte en lambeau. La lumière bleue de l'alarme s'éteint, remplacée par un éclairage blanc. C'est mieux. La vibration s'aggrave. Quelque chose de dangereux est en train de se produire dans la salle des machines.

Le jeune homme empoigne la commande de l'élévateur. Rien ne se passe. Tant pis, il grimpe en utilisant l'échelle. La cabine est plongée dans la pénombre. Un petit droïde s'affaire à réparer une console. Obi-Wan atteint Qui-Gon Jinn et le secoue pour qu'il se réveille. Le chevalier semble assommé. Que faire ? L'adolescent se tourne vers la fillette, qui s'agite un peu, et la pousse légèrement. Celle-ci ouvre les yeux et hurle sous l'effet de la surprise :

_\- Ah !_

_\- Vous allez bien ? _Demande le padawan.

_\- Oui... ça... où sommes nous ?_

_\- Je l'ignore et, sincèrement, j'espérais que vous le sauriez..._

Padmé pose ses mains sur la console de contrôle. Sans effet. La petite hésite, puis se tourne et remarque qu'un droïde travaille sur le panneau qu'elle voulait justement utiliser. La pauvre commence à paniquer :

_\- Je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire ! J'ai juste des bases en pilotage !_ S'écrie-t-elle.

Elle est au bord des larmes. Tout ce qui s'est passé jusque-là lui revient en pleine figure. Obi-Wan saisit sa main sans hésiter et la regarde droit dans les yeux :

_\- Tout ira bien. On s'en sortira. Peu importe les difficultés à venir, la Force sera toujours avec nous. Respirez. Calmez-vous._

L'enfant ferme les yeux et respire profondément. La voix du jeune homme parvient à la détendre et à lui faire oublier, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle est complètement brisée. Les Jedis ont ce talent. Ils savent lire dans l'âme des gens et utiliser leurs puissants pouvoirs pour y apporter un peu de paix. Obi-Wan se concentre. Il ressent toute la souffrance dans l'esprit de cette petite et essaye de la remplacer par du réconfort. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça. Le padawan est plutôt doué pour manipuler les émotions. C'est probablement pour ça que Qui-Gon est son évaluateur. L'Ordre a sélectionné un opposant féroce à cette technique, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'un tel don ne doit être utilisé que s'il n'y a pas d'autres choix.

Aujourd'hui, c'est sans importance. Cette fille vient de perdre ses parents. L'adolescent peut sentir qu'elle n'a jamais été seule de sa vie. Il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour l'accompagner et guider son intelligence. Désormais, la petite est perdue. Que doit-elle faire ? Où faut-il aller ?

_\- Concentrez-vous sur ma voix. Laissez toutes vos émotions s'écouler hors de votre esprit. La Force vous protégera, car nous ne faisons qu'un avec la Force._ Continue-t-il.

Une douce chaleur grandit dans le cœur de la fillette. Un puissant courage. Elle expire et regarde Obi-Wan dans les yeux. Au final, s'apitoyer sur son propre sort ne servira à rien :

_\- Je vais bien... ça va._ Dit-elle en détachant sa ceinture.

La petite repousse légèrement le jeune homme et se met à flotter. Il n'y a rien à l'extérieur, pas même la lueur d'une étoile. Quel est cet endroit ? Pendant combien de temps ont-ils dérivé dans l'hyperespace ? Elle se tourne vers Obi-Wan et dit :

_\- On doit descendre à la salle des machines, il faut redémarrer le réacteur. C'est la procédure en cas de catastrophe._

_\- Alors, allons-y._ Répond le padawan.

L'adolescent se propulse avec ses jambes jusqu'à l'échelle et l'utilise pour descendre. Padmé le suit de près. La petite a du mal à bouger en apesanteur. C'est sa première fois. Obi-Wan se souvient des cessions d'entraînement au sabre-lumière en gravité zéro. Qui-Gon faisait un piètre professeur. Il est toujours trop sévère ou trop gentil, mais le jeune homme a tout de même compris le nécessaire. Un chevalier potentiel reçoit une attention minutieuse. L'Ordre lui a offert une instruction d'élite dans presque tous les domaines. Il s'avère compétent en physique, chimie, mathématique et histoire.

Cependant, tous les appelés ne réussissent pas. Ceux qui échouent servent le plus souvent en tant que subordonnés dans les milliers de temples que compte la galaxie ou, plus rarement, comme prêtres de la Force. L'Ordre vous aidera à trouver votre place, même en cas d'échec, car telle est la voie du Jedi. Obi-Wan a atteint le prestigieux rang de padawan, ce qui le place au-dessus de ses camarades de classe. Tout le monde sait qu'un enfant sur mille devient padawan et, après une sévère évaluation de terrain, un dixième seulement de ces élus aura l'honneur de prêter le serment du chevalier. Les autres finiront gardiens des sanctuaires, membres de la cohorte prétorienne, licteurs ou aumôniers dans la flotte républicaine.

Un gros tremblement se fait sentir, tandis que les portes s'ouvrent et se ferment sans raison. L'éclairage s'affole. L'alarme se met à hurler. Une voix monotone annonce :

_\- Attention. Attention. Déséquilibre catastrophique du réacteur. Rupture dans le confinement du noyau hyperspatial. Détonation dans T moins 8 kebreks._

Les deux se regardent mutuellement, puis foncent à toute allure vers la salle des machines. Soudain, quelque chose explose. Une cloison vient d'éclater, libérant une colonne de flammes blanches qui commencent à dévorer le bois des meubles. Les portes se figent. L'aération crache bruyamment de la fumée rose. Le vaisseau tombe en morceaux !

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la salle des machines, c'est pour assister à un spectacle cauchemardesque : tout est en feu ! Un brasier vert et rouge, qui signifie que du liquide de refroidissement sert de combustible. Sans gravité artificielle, chaque foyer ressemble à une boule de feu qui grandit à mesure qu'il est alimenté en oxygène. Padmé n'arrive plus à avancer. Il fait trop chaud. Elle a peur. Le réacteur est en train d'être dévoré par ce bûcher. Au fond de la pièce, un astrodroïde s'affaire désespérément à démonter l'un de ses collègues pour souder ses composants électroniques sur le système anti-incendie.

Obi-Wan n'hésite pas. Il se jette devant cet enfer et ouvre la trappe qui contient le matériel de secours. L'adolescent sort un bâton de Saata et le met en marche. Une pression sur la commande provoque une puissante impulsion sonique qui peut étouffer n'importe quelle flamme. Il vise et pousse le bouton. Une partie de la salle s'éteint d'un coup. Malheureusement, l'incendie reprend immédiatement. Le réacteur l'alimente. L'ordinateur est devenu fou ! Le jeune homme se tourne et découvre que toute chance de fuir disparaît. Un autre feu bouche déjà l'entrée !

_\- Comment on redémarre le réacteur ?_ Hurle le padawan à la petite fille.

La fillette peine à respirer, mais rassemble son courage et répond :

_\- La manette de commande verte au milieu du pupitre de contrôle ! Vous la tirez deux fois dans votre direction !_

Obi-Wan s'enfonce dans la salle, utilisant son bâton à la fois pour se propulser et éloigner le feu chimique. Celui-ci revient sans cesse, de plus en plus violent. Un mur se casse, crachant un incontrôlable brasier blanc. Rien à faire, ce bâton ne suffira pas. Plus le choix. L'adolescent approche de la console au mépris de sa propre sécurité, centimètre par centimètre. Soudain, tout s'éteint à sa gauche. Un coup d'œil dans son dos lui permet d'entrapercevoir la silhouette de Jar Jar Binks, un autre bâton de Saata à la main. Il aide de son mieux depuis l'extérieur. Enfin, la console ! Le jeune homme empoigne le levier du centre. C'est brûlant, mais peu importe. Il tire une première fois. Le pupitre s'éclaire.

L'astrodroïde termine juste à l'instant son travail. Le système anti-incendie se réactive. Les flammes s'éteignent. Malheureusement, le pauvre robot est trop endommagé pour continuer et se fige pour de bon. Obi-Wan rabat une seconde fois la manette vers lui. Toutes les lumières et les alarmes se taisent.

_\- Redémarrage du réacteur !_ S'exclame une voix robotique.

L'éclairage revient peu à peu. La fumée est avalée par le système d'aération. Le tremblement s'arrête enfin. Tout redevient calme. Jar Jar entre dans la salle et vérifie que c'est bien terminé :

_\- Voussa pas blessé ?_ Demande le gungan.

_\- Non, je vais bien._ Répond Obi-Wan avec un grand sourire.

_\- Missa rassuré._

_\- Rééquilibrage du réacteur en cours. Régénération de confinement du noyau hyperspatial. Gravité artificielle, réactivée. Attention ! Multiples avaries détectées !_ Continue la voix synthétique.

Tout le monde chute délicatement vers le sol. La pesanteur est revenue ! Deux astrodroïdes entrent dans la pièce et commencent à évaluer les dommages. Ils se mettent au travail, réparant ce qui peut l'être avec les moyens du bord. Le padawan sort et remarque que Padmé est encore prostrée au sol. Il se met à genoux, pose sa main sur son visage et lui dit :

_\- Nous sommes sauvés. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre._

La fillette le regarde avec des yeux humides, tremblante. Il y a des gens qui passent leur vie entière sans connaître le tiers des horreurs que cette petite a été obligée de subir en une seule journée. Elle se relève :

_\- Retournons au poste de pilotage. Nous devons découvrir où on est !_ Dit-elle en essayant vainement de camoufler qu'elle est au bord de faire un malaise.

Ils retournent au poste de pilotage. Le vaisseau est dans un état catastrophique. Presque toutes les cloisons ont éclaté. Le sol en marbre s'est fissuré. Par chance, l'élévateur fonctionne encore et permet d'atteindre le cockpit sans être obligé de monter à l'échelle. Qui-Gon est assis sur le côté d'un siège, ses deux mains plaquées contre sa figure. Obi-Wan fonce vers son maître :

_\- Maître ! Vous allez bien ?_ Demande-t-il.

_\- Oui... j'ai la sensation d'avoir été frappé à la tête par toute une armée. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où sommes nous ?_

_\- Notre vaisseau a été touché par quelque chose. Pratiquement plus rien ne marche. J'ignore où nous sommes..._

_\- La fédération allait nous anéantir. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai poussé la commande de l'hyperespace mais... l'astronavigation ne fonctionnait plus._ Précise Padmé.

Qui-Gon se masse les tempes, puis répond :

_\- C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Vous n'aviez pas le choix. Seulement..._

_\- Nous sommes perdus dans la galaxie._ Coupe Obi-Wan.

_\- Malheureusement le temps nous est compté. Chaque minute, des gens meurent. Il faut trouver une solution._ Termine Qui-Gon.


	10. Chapter 9

Qui-Gon Jinn est dubitatif. En face de lui, le mur révèle un gouffre carbonisé. Voilà ce qu'il reste du convertisseur inertiel. Tous les pilotes savent qu'il est impossible de voyager sans ça, leur vaisseau ne serait rien de plus qu'une brique. Comme son nom l'indique très bien, le but de l'appareil est de transférer l'inertie du véhicule dans une autre direction. Grâce à cette machine, vous n'avez pas besoin de mettre des moteurs dans tous les sens pour manœuvrer, il suffit juste d'un propulseur à l'arrière.

Une machinerie complexe, dont la fragilité rivalise avec celle du noyau hyperspatial. Un seul circuit grillé et votre engin ne pourra plus s'empêcher de partir en vrille. Le chevalier cherche si, à tout hasard, un chapitre dans le manuel d'urgence ne serait pas dédié au cas où il serait détruit, mais en doute. Si ça se produit, votre vaisseau est mort. Toutes nos condoléances. Obi-Wan entre dans la salle des machines et rapporte avec un visage dépité :

_\- J'ai vérifié les capsules de sauvetage. Leur électronique est hors service. Il n'y a rien à faire pour rattraper ça. C'est déjà miraculeux d'avoir survécu._

_\- Je crains que le convertisseur inertiel soit lui aussi dans un état préoccupant..._

Le padawan observe la masse de câbles calcinés et soupire :

_\- Préoccupant, en effet. C'est le mot juste._

Jar Jar s'affaire à boucher les dernières fuites. Il est désormais conscient que son travail n'a rien d'utile. Le gungan regrette de ne pas pouvoir servir à autre chose. Il ne sait pas comment réparer un vaisseau spatial. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est qu'on lui demande de déplacer une caisse, d'ouvrir une porte ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui nécessite juste des muscles. Rien n'est plus terrible que de se sentir sans importance.

_\- Nous n'aurons aucune issue avec la mécanique. Notre appareil est complètement fichu._ Continue le chevalier.

_\- On ne trouvera pas de concessionnaire par ici pour le remplacer, j'imagine..._

_\- Qui sait ? Il faut avoir la foi. La Force nous guidera._

_\- Je l'espère. Sincèrement._

Une voix fluette descend du haut-parleur :

_\- J'ai réussi à mettre en marche l'observatoire._

C'est la petite Padmé. Elle est restée au poste de pilotage, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un truc qui fonctionne encore. Les deux Jedis n'ont pas de meilleure solution que de la rejoindre. Il n'y a plus rien de récupérable. Tout est irrémédiablement détruit. Ils passent devant quelques droïdes de nettoyage. Ces robots font du superbe travail. Un écran posé sur leur tête affiche un visage exagérément mignon. Au moment de monter sur l'élévateur, Qui-Gon arrête son padawan :

_\- Obi-Wan._

_\- Maître ?_

_\- Tu as fait ce qu'il faut. C'était l'attitude qu'il fallait avoir. Toutefois, si quelque chose d'aussi grave qu'un feu en salle des machines se déclenche, tu dois mettre de côté le règlement Jedi et tirer profit de la Force au maximum !_

_\- Oui... maître._

Le jeune homme ne sait pas quoi répondre. Dans la panique, il n'a pas voulu s'en servir. Normalement, un padawan ne doit jamais appeler la Force cosmique sans l'autorisation de son maître. Obi-Wan n'a pas enfreint ce règlement sur Naboo, parce qu'il était attaqué. Réagir à une menace est une justification valide. Seulement, l'adolescent craignait déjà qu'employer trop de puissance lui coûte son évaluation. L'Ordre est intraitable sur le sujet. Alors face à une nouvelle urgence, il a préféré ne pas perdre son temps à penser aux ramifications légales pour se concentrer sur le problème, sans la Force.

Pour Qui-Gon, cependant, un Jedi doit toujours faire ce qui est nécessaire. Les règles n'encouragent évidemment plus cette façon de penser. C'est même une chose que des chevaliers comme Asselae, Yoda ou Sentar Pella n'hésitent pas à critiquer. Seulement, il répondrait que c'est une preuve que les Jedis se détachent du réel. La vie des gens ordinaires leur est de moins en moins compréhensible. Ils considèrent l'univers sous le prisme des idéaux et perdent de vue le quotidien. Les étudiants sont donc forcés de respecter des lois vaniteuses et souvent contre-productives, qui n'existent que pour donner aux Jedis une image moderne et réformiste.

Néanmoins, faut-il vraiment blâmer l'Ordre ? La Force est aussi fascinante que terrifiante aux yeux des citoyens de la république. Les médias de la galaxie ont longtemps exacerbé cette angoisse en reprochant leur manque de responsabilité aux chevaliers, notamment lors des interventions armées. Ceux-là ont répondu aux craintes en durcissant les règles. Pourtant, alors que la république ne réclamait finalement qu'un petit effort, l'Ordre a accouché d'une montagne ! C'est lui, après tout, qui a proposé que les jeunes éveillés à la Force soient fichés dès leur découverte. Le projet a occasionné un scandale pendant une semaine, puis a été voté sans protestation. Aujourd'hui, plus personne ne s'en préoccupe. C'est même devenu banal d'être testé à l'école.

_\- Si ton action permet de protéger, mais que la Force lui est nécessaire, tu as ma bénédiction. Surtout n'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard et utilise tes capacités, bon sang ! C'est une situation de vie ou de mort, Obi-Wan._

_\- Je ferais comme vous voulez, maître._

Qui-Gon soupire et laisse son padawan monter sur l'élévateur. Le jeune homme est encore trop inexpérimenté pour comprendre. Padmé travaille devant une console. Les commandes de pilotage semblent fonctionner normalement mais, sans convertisseur inertiel, la barre ne contrôle plus rien. La petite fille s'affaire comme une professionnelle. Son intelligence est redoutable. Elle semble apprendre à utiliser tous ces outils sur le tas. Si on lui laissait quelques jours, la gamine comprendrait comment programmer l'ordinateur du vaisseau aussi bien que son concepteur. La Force donne de fabuleux talents à certains élus.

_\- Nous sommes dans l'ombre d'une géante gazeuse, mais nos capteurs fonctionnent. L'ordinateur devrait réussir à déterminer notre position en triangulant les coordonnées des étoiles voisines._ Dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

_\- C'est impressionnant, qui vous a appris l'astronavigation ?_

La fillette désigne une petite chose du doigt. Un livre. Voilà une vision rare. Cet objet servait aux anciens pour entreposer des connaissances sous forme physique. C'est considérablement moins efficace que le plus modeste des holocrons, mais de nombreux peuples de la galaxie y trouvent encore un charme désuet. Celui-ci doit être un antique traité venu de Coruscant. Une pièce de musée hors de prix. Attendez, cette gamine vient vraiment de dire qu'elle étudie l'astronavigation en lisant un texte théorique datant de plusieurs millénaires ? L'ordinateur se met à sonner :

_\- Voilà ! Nous sommes dans un petit système de la bordure extérieur, avec deux étoiles jumelles. Sa planète principale se nomme Tatooine. C'est..._ Elle hésite un instant. La petite respire profondément, puis reprend avec un ton plus grave :

_\- Elle se situe en territoire Hutt, sur le domaine d'un dénommé Jabba._

_\- Je le connais. C'est un des vassaux de Satarpas, le conquérant. Il organise le commerce des esclaves au profit de son maître. Un criminel opportuniste bien plus qu'un guerrier._ Continue Qui-Gon.

_\- Territoire Hutt..._ Grogne Obi-Wan.

_\- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise nouvelle que tu l'imagines, mon jeune padawan._

_\- Vous croyez vraiment ?_ Répond l'intéressé sur un ton sarcastique.

_\- Oui. Là où les Hutt s'installent, on trouve toujours des marchands !_

_\- Ce sera certainement une bonne chose, si nous parvenons à atteindre la surface, seigneur chevalier._ Ajoute Padmé.

_\- Laissez-moi régler ce problème, jeune reine. J'ai déjà une solution en tête pour nous sortir de là. Mettez-vous à la barre et attendez mon signal._ Termine-t-il en quittant le poste de pilotage.

Obi-Wan, qui n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que son maître sous-entend, se lance à sa poursuite et le rattrape au milieu d'un couloir :

_\- Maître, à quoi pensez-vous ? Ce vaisseau ne peut plus manœuvrer ! _

_\- Obi-Wan, sais-tu comment les Jedis font pour se déplacer en gravité zéro ? Ce jeu ne te réussissait pas. Tu utilisais toujours tes mains ou tes jambes._

_\- Je... j'ai toujours cru que c'était justement le principe de l'entraînement..._

_\- Non. Pas du tout. J'ai seulement renoncé à t'enseigner ce qu'il fallait. Je voulais attendre que tu sois prêt. Tu es terrifié par l'espace. La Force réagit mal à la peur. _

Le jeune homme ne sait pas s'il doit se sentir vexé ou non par cette révélation.

_\- Alors, comment font-ils ?_ Demande le padawan, irrité.

_\- Ils transfèrent leur inertie ! Ça ne te rappelle rien ?_

_\- Vous voulez devenir un convertisseur inertiel ? Vraiment ?_

_\- Plus ou moins. Je vais juste remplacer le circuit. La barre sera toujours sous le contrôle du pilote, comme dans n'importe quel autre vaisseau._

_\- Je ne suis pas spécialiste mais... il n'y a pas d'énormes risques ?_

_\- Peu importe le danger, Obi-Wan ! Nous n'avons plus le luxe d'hésiter ! Des gens qui dépendent de nous meurent, chaque minute !_

_\- Vous avez raison... maître. Toutes mes excuses._

Jar Jar passe dans le couloir à ce moment :

_\- Vous, allez me chercher des ceintures et apportez-les dans ce salon !_ Ordonne Qui-Gon en désignant la salle sur le côté.

Le gungan regarde d'abord bêtement le chevalier, puis son visage s'illumine de bonheur. On lui demande quelque chose de faisable ! Enfin !

_\- Missa aller vite chercher ! Missa revenir de suite !_ Répond-il, presque comblé de joie, en fonçant comme une tornade.

Le Jedi rentre dans le salon et monte sur une chaise pour faire tomber le faux plafond, qui camoufle des tuyaux. Il tire sur plusieurs d'entre eux, jusqu'à en trouver qui résistent bien. Jar Jar débarque en s'exclamant avec triomphe :

_\- Missa avoir trouvé !_

_\- Très bien. Je veux que tu fasses un nœud solide sur ces deux tuyaux._ Commande le chevalier d'un ton sec avant d'ajouter, plus doucement cette fois :

_\- Accroche-toi solidement, Obi-Wan. Vous aussi, Jar Jar. _

Qui-Gon s'attache avec les lanières. Il est totalement libre de ses mouvements, mais fermement sanglé au plafond. Obi-Wan s'installe sur un siège et verrouille sa ceinture de sécurité. L'adolescent ne voit plus le gungan. Il n'est probablement pas loin. Soudain, son maître hurle :

_\- Vous pouvez y aller, jeune reine ! Conduisez-nous à la surface !_

L'appareil se met à trembler comme une feuille. Les moteurs démarrent. Le visage du chevalier se couvre de douleur. Une pression colossale lui traverse le corps. Le malheureux souffre, mais refuse de crier. Dehors, le vaisseau avance enfin et, comme par miracle, la barre répond à la petite Amidala. Il ne faut qu'une minute pour atteindre l'orbite de Tatooine, mais le véhicule est dans un état catastrophique. Sans bouclier déflecteur, la rentrée atmosphérique est brutale. L'engin subit de terrifiants soubresauts.

Le corps du chevalier est déformé par la douleur. Toute l'inertie venue des propulseurs parcourt sa personne, lui brisant les os et déchirant ses muscles. C'est prodigieux qu'il puisse supporter un tel supplice sans s'évanouir. Le véhicule commence à tournoyer. Padmé tire pour stabiliser l'engin. C'est une planète désertique. Leurs chances de survivre seront nulles s'ils tombent en plein cœur des sables. Elle voit une ville à l'horizon. Il faut pointer l'appareil dans cette direction. Un cri abominable lui fait tourner la tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas ?

Qui-Gon n'en peut plus. Il crache un hurlement effrayant, mais parvient à se calmer un peu en répétant, inlassablement :

_\- Je ne fais qu'un avec la Force et la Force est avec moi !_

Obi-Wan n'en peut plus de voir son maître souffrir. Tant pis pour le bon sens ! Il se désangle et progresse aussi bien que possible, repoussé par la puissance écrasante qui émane du chevalier. C'est de la Force brute ! Elle est si puissante qu'on pourrait aisément la confondre avec un vent violent. Jar Jar a eu la même idée. Il lutte contre cette pression invisible et terrifiante. Le vaisseau se retourne. La fillette a perdu le contrôle, la barre est devenue trop rigide. Qui-Gon n'arrive presque plus à tenir, sa souffrance va bien au-delà de ce qu'un humain peut supporter. Il résiste à la tentation de se laisser glisser dans l'inconscience. Avec ce qu'il lui reste de volonté, le chevalier chuchote une ultime prière à qui voudra bien l'entendre :

_\- Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de moi, tant que mes compagnons survivent !_

Subitement, tout disparaît. La douleur n'existe plus. Sa culpabilité, qu'il traînait pourtant derrière lui comme un boulet depuis sa jeunesse, s'envole comme un mauvais rêve. Le voilà au cœur d'une immensité de lumière. C'est magnifique. Toutes les réponses se trouvent là ! Il... il ne fait plus qu'un avec la Force !

Obi-Wan tombe à genoux. Son maître s'est transformé en être de pure énergie ! Il brille avec une telle intensité que sa lueur perce les murs. Jar Jar est tombé à genoux et semble vénérer cette apparition grandiose. Le padawan reste sans voix. La seule chose qui lui revient en tête, ce sont les paroles de Yoda :

_\- Nous sommes des êtres illuminés, pas une simple matière brute !_

Cette phrase prend enfin du sens ! Padmé lâche la barre. L'appareil se pilote seul. Il vole doucement, délicatement, comme un oiseau. Les consoles brillent d'une clarté irréelle. C'est un autre miracle ! L'engin se pose comme un pétale de fleur, si légèrement qu'il n'y a pas de choc. La fillette met un moment à comprendre que le vaisseau vient d'atterrir.

En bas, Qui-Gon est redevenu normal. La lumière s'est éteinte aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était apparue. Le chevalier reprend conscience. Obi-Wan fonce dans ses bras :

_\- Maître ! Vous êtes vivant !_

_\- Je ne savais pas que tu m'appréciais à ce point, Obi-Wan._

_\- Vous êtes mon maître, Qui-Gon ! La seule famille que j'ai le droit d'avoir... si vous disparaissiez..._

Le chevalier est touché. Il n'avait jamais envisagé ça sous cet angle. Pour un jeune qui n'a plus de parents, celui qui s'occupe de son entraînement puis de son évaluation devient une sorte de substitut. Lui-même voyait en Dooku une figure paternelle, après tout. Jar Jar s'extasie :

_\- Voussa envoyé des dieux ! Missa témoin ! Missa témoin !_

Le maître se relève, mais réalise une terrible vérité. Son bras gauche ! Le Jedi a comme la sensation que le membre n'existe plus ! Alors voilà ce qu'il faut payer pour obtenir une telle aide de la Force. Il n'aura plus accès à son bras. Un remplacement cybernétique ne lui sera d'aucun secours, les connexions de son cerveau ont disparu. Qui-Gon regarde le visage de son padawan. Il voit aussi Padmé descendre. La petite est heureuse d'avoir survécu. Leur compagnon gungan fait la fête. Le chevalier respire profondément et se joint à ces modestes célébrations. Il ne regrette rien. Leur vie vaut tellement plus qu'un bras.


	11. Chapter 10

L'air est sec. Un vent fort souffle sur les sables. La chaleur est insoutenable. Obi-Wan empile des morceaux de métal à l'extérieur du vaisseau depuis déjà une heure. C'est sa première fois sur une planète désertique, sont-elles toutes si infernales ? Il n'y a que des dunes à perte de vue. Cet endroit est-il seulement habité ? On en douterait presque, mais la jeune Amidala parle d'une ville à quelques heures de marche.

_\- Missa poser ça ici ?_ Demande Jar Jar Binks.

_\- Oui, c'est parfait._ Répond l'adolescent, sans vraiment regarder.

Le gungan est visiblement mal à l'aise. Une telle sécheresse doit être cauchemardesque pour une créature amphibie. Il part régulièrement s'immerger dans l'une des salles de bain mais c'est sans espoir : sa peau se déshydrate dans l'instant. Pourtant rien à faire, le gars veut absolument se rendre utile. Une noble intention, mais est-ce réellement nécessaire d'en faire autant pour sortir de simples déchets ?

_\- Jar Jar, vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir m'aider pour si peu._

_\- Voussa pas avoir d'inquiétude. Missa pas fatigué !_ Il offre un magnifique sourire, mais la souffrance se lit sur son visage.

Pourquoi Qui-Gon a-t-il insisté pour qu'Obi-Wan réunisse ce qui reste des droïdes cassés dehors ? Le padawan soupçonne qu'il s'agit d'une ruse, qui laisse à son maître le temps de réfléchir. Il s'est enfermé dans l'infirmerie. Son état doit être préoccupant.

Padmé descend la rampe d'accès et s'éloigne un peu. Elle tient une boîte en bois avec deux poignées métalliques dans ses mains. La petite dirige la chose vers le vaisseau et tire sur une gâchette, puis la dépose et en extirpe une plaquette dorée. Un holoscope ? Obi-Wan n'avait jamais vu d'holoscope en bois avant. L'appareil sert à prendre des clichés en trois dimensions, qui révèlent les moindres détails de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur des objets. Un engin tellement précis qu'il immortalise jusqu'à la moindre vis. L'outil est bien pratique, mais ne fonctionne pas si sa cible est couverte par un bouclier déflecteur.

La fillette observe la lamelle d'or à l'ombre, puis la range dans sa ceinture. Elle empoigne ensuite la boîte et retourne à bord. On remarque que ses yeux sont très rouges. Le jeune homme l'a entendue pleurer un peu avant de commencer son travail. La petite s'était enfermée dans l'une des chambres. Puisse-t-elle trouver du réconfort dans la Force.

Le padawan est surtout inquiet pour son maître. Qui-Gon semble gravement blessé. Pouvait-on espérer mieux ? Le Jedi a touché l'illumination du doigt et l'adolescent sait que ce genre de "miracle" coûte toujours quelque chose, mais quoi ? L'intéressé sort justement au même moment et prend une longue inspiration. Son visage est plus livide que d'habitude ? Non, Obi-Wan s'imagine juste des choses. Padmé le suit comme son ombre. L'homme se retourne, remarque la gamine et lui sourit. Le chevalier fait ensuite signe à tout le monde d'approcher, puis leur dit :

_\- Notre vaisseau ne redécollera plus. Les moteurs ont lâché._

_\- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, alors ?_ Demande la fillette.

_\- La solution logique consisterait à trouver quelqu'un pour réparer. Nous pourrions le financer en vendant une partie du mobilier, mais j'imagine que vous comprenez tous pourquoi cette option n'est plus envisageable._

En effet, pas besoin d'expliquer davantage. La raison est évidente pour tout le monde. Il faudrait au moins deux mois pour remettre un tel vaisseau en état de voyager. Ce n'est pas un modèle commercial. Les pièces ont été construites sur-mesure. Rien n'est standardisé. Le seul fait de démonter les moteurs prendrait une bonne semaine, en partant du principe que le mécanicien soit vraiment doué. Les nubiens ne vont certainement pas pouvoir attendre aussi longtemps.

_\- Notre meilleure option est la plus radicale. Nous allons vendre ce vaisseau et en acheter un autre. Un yacht de cette qualité, même gravement endommagé, vaut une fortune. Tous les concessionnaires nous proposerons au moins un appareil d'occasion en échange._

_\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'apprécier l'idée de vendre un trésor royal... mais j'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?_ Réagit Padmé.

Qui-Gon ne répond pas immédiatement. La voix de la reine est devenue lugubre. Ce véhicule n'a aucune importance pour elle. Au mieux, c'était un outil pratique. Seulement voilà, c'est un emblème du savoir-faire et de la fierté des nubiens. Au moment où la civilisation nubienne est au bord de l'anéantissement, vendre un tel symbole est lourd de sens. La situation est catastrophique à ce point.

_\- Non, majesté. Nous n'avons pas de meilleur moyen. J'en suis navré._

_\- J'en suis navrée aussi..._ Termine-t-elle sèchement.

C'est terrible à quel point cette pauvre enfant semble être au bord des larmes à chaque instant. Jar Jar pose sa main sur son épaule :

_\- Voussa pas avoir peur ! Nubiens reconstruiront vite plus beau, plus rapide !_

Elle sourit. Son visage exprime une bonté rare. La petite devrait être en colère, mais on ne voit pas le moindre ressentiment dans ses yeux. Une telle innocence est magnifique à observer. L'adolescent se reprend et demande :

_\- Vous irez négocier la vente auprès d'un marchand en ville, maître ?_

_\- Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas marcher plus de quelques minutes dans ce désert. C'est toi qui va devoir t'en charger, Obi-Wan._

_\- Moi ? Mais... mais je n'ai jamais négocié de vente, maître !_

_\- Il faut une première fois pour tout. Nous sommes sur une planète sauvage, mon jeune padawan, quelqu'un doit rester pour protéger la seule richesse que nous avons. Je peux répondre à n'importe quelle menace, même dans un tel état._

_\- Je pourrais..._

_\- Non, Obi-Wan ! C'est un ordre ! Tu obéis !_

Le jeune homme se tait. Ce sera la première fois de sa vie qu'il va devoir agir sans quelqu'un pour le guider. Que faire s'il prend une mauvaise décision ?

_\- J'irais avec lui._ Ajoute Padmé.

_\- Ce n'est pas recommandé, votre altesse. Vous devriez..._

_\- Avec tout mon respect, seigneur-chevalier, je sais communiquer dans douze langues... dont le Hutt. Est-ce qu'Obi-Wan sait parler le Hutt ?_ Interrompt-elle.

_\- C'est-à-dire... pour être honnête... non._ Répond l'intéressé.

_\- J'ai aussi une formation de diplomate, avec comme spécialité les protocoles de la négociation commerciale. Obi-Wan est-il formé à la négociation commerciale ?_

_\- Techniquement... oui... enfin... disons que..._ Bafouille une nouvelle fois le padawan.

_\- C'est donc décidé._ Termine-t-elle.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Qui-Gon résiste, celui-ci acquiesce au contraire d'un simple hochement de tête. Le gungan avance et s'exclame fièrement :

_\- Missa venir aussi !_

_\- Non, vous restez._ Grogne le chevalier.

_\- Missa capable de..._

_\- Est-ce que j'ai réellement besoin de vous expliquer, cher ami gungan, pourquoi marcher plusieurs heures dans un désert est une très mauvaise idée pour vous ?_

Jar Jar Binks se fige. Il répond finalement, dans un soupir :

_\- Missa rester ici._

Son visage gêné est amusant. Padmé ricane. Ils prennent une demi-heure pour préparer un sac chacun. Par sécurité, il vaut mieux prendre le nécessaire pour manger, boire et dormir plusieurs jours. Il y a deux semaines à peine, la fillette se disait que ce n'était pas bien grave que les landspeeders du yacht partent tous à l'inspection en même temps. Aujourd'hui, elle regrette de ne pas en avoir. Ce voyage serait moins dangereux avec un véhicule. Alors que le jeune homme boucle enfin son sac, Qui-Gon lui lance un sec :

_\- Obi-Wan !_

Il se retourne et s'apprête à répondre, mais son maître continue :

_\- Ton sabre-lumière !_

Le jeune homme approche, détache l'objet de sa ceinture et le met dans la main du chevalier. L'engin lévite et éclate. Les pièces bougent, puis se réassemblent. Enfin, le sabre-lumière redescend dans la paume de Qui-Gon, qui l'inspecte minutieusement. Il l'allume. La lame rugit et se tortille, puis s'éteint. Le Jedi rend l'outil à son padawan :

_\- Désormais, ce n'est plus un sabre-lumière d'entraînement, mais une arme. Tu devras le traiter comme tel._

_\- Oui, maître._

_\- Répète après-moi : il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix. Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance. Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité. Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie. Il n'y a pas la mort, il y a la Force._

Obi-Wan s'exécute sans discussion. Il connaît le code du Jedi par cœur. Tout le monde dans la galaxie pourrait réciter ces quelques mots de tête sans effort. Pourtant, ils ont soudain un poids différent.

_\- Très bien, Obi-Wan. Jusqu'à ce que nous retournions sur Coruscant, tu n'es plus un padawan mais un chevalier qui a prêté serment, c'est bien compris ?_

_\- Oui... maître._ Répond-il, abasourdi.

_\- Cette mission repose sur tes épaules. Tu n'as plus besoin de retenir tes coups ou d'attendre mon autorisation pour employer la Force. Maintenant, en route ! _

La fillette est prête. Elle vérifie discrètement son pistolet blaster. Le chargeur contient suffisamment de gaz pour quelques tirs. Il reste à espérer que les gens d'ici n'auront pas de problème avec le fait qu'une fille de douze ans se balade armée. Cela dit, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour ça en territoire Hutt. Obi-Wan vient à ses côtés. Il essaye de camoufler son angoisse. Les deux font simplement signe et se mettent en route sans un mot.

Qui-Gon Jinn observe le duo qui s'éloigne, tandis que Jar Jar Binks vient s'installer auprès de lui :

_\- Eussa très jeunes. Voussa savoir ce que voussa faire ?_

_\- Tout se passera bien. La Force est avec eux._


	12. Chapter 11

Le désert est calme. On n'entend qu'un souffle doux. Padmé et Obi-Wan avancent sans un mot depuis déjà une heure. Tout ce qu'il reste à espérer, c'est qu'ils sont bien dans la bonne direction. Le sable a une couleur claire. On remarque des montagnes qui sortent du sol. Un étrange paysage, sans la moindre trace de végétation. Il fait une chaleur infernale. Le jeune homme sent toutefois que l'air est légèrement humide. C'est presque indiscernable. Il doit être possible de la collecter avec un évaporateur d'humidité ou même des pièges à vent. Cette planète recèle donc des sources, quelque part. Soudainement, la petite fille rompt le silence et demande :

_\- Est-ce que je dois vous appeler seigneur chevalier, désormais ?_

_\- Je ne préfère pas, non._ Répond sèchement Obi-Wan.

_\- Vous ne semblez pas satisfait par cette promotion. La plupart des gens que j'ai eu l'occasion d'observer étaient plutôt heureux qu'on leur témoigne autant de confiance._

_\- Je doute que ce soit une affaire de confiance. Mon maître n'avait pas le choix. En plus, ces gens que vous décrivez doivent penser qu'ils le méritent, ce qui n'est pas mon cas._

_\- Pourquoi ça ?_

_\- C'est ma première mission de terrain officielle ! Je suis loin d'avoir l'expérience pour porter une responsabilité aussi énorme._

_\- J'imagine que nous devons tous faire des choses qui dépassent de loin nos compétences, en ce moment._

_\- Malheureusement. Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?_

_\- Oui. Quel est le grade de Qui-Gon Jinn ? Vous l'appelez constamment "maître", seulement il y a aussi un grade de maître-chevalier, non ? Je suis navrée si cette question paraît stupide... j'admets ne pas avoir été très attentive pendant mes cours sur les coutumes et la hiérarchie de l'Ordre Jedi. _

_\- Vraiment ? Une diplomate qui ne connaît pas la structure de l'Ordre ?_ Souligne le jeune homme, amusé par la contradiction.

_\- Ma mère voulait que je fasse des études religieuses et, comme j'étais férocement contre, j'ai évité toutes les leçons qui portaient sur l'organisation du culte de la Force. Comprenez-moi bien : je connais les rites, j'ai juste soigneusement ignoré tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Ce ne fut pas ma décision la plus mature._

_\- Quel âge avez-vous ?_

_\- Douze ans. _

_\- C'est tôt pour être mature._

_\- Selon moi, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour l'être._

Obi-Wan sourit en considérant le fait que c'est une enfant de douze ans qui vient de lui affirmer ça. Finalement, il continue :

_\- Pour répondre à votre question, Qui-Gon est chevalier Jedi. Par tradition nous appelons tous nos supérieurs "maître", sauf pour quelques exceptions. Les novices s'adressent aux padawans en disant "grand frère" ou "grande sœur". Inversement, nous devons répondre "petit frère" ou "petite sœur". Si un maître-chevalier s'adresse à un inférieur, il dit "chevalier", "padawan" ou "novice". Quand au contraire il faut converser avec un collègue de même niveau, on l'appelle "frère" ou "sœur". Le grand-maître de l'Ordre est nommé "Saint-Protecteur" ou "Votre Sainteté" par les profanes. Nous autres Jedis disons simplement "grand-maître"._

_\- C'est simple. Enfin, je veux dire que c'est plus facile à retenir que les formules et les grades de la marine républicaine._

_\- L'Ordre Jedi est une organisation religieuse. Il reconnaît le principe hiérarchique surtout pour des raisons pratiques. Les Jedis sont tous frères et sœurs dans la Force._

Le jeune homme a l'étrange sensation que non seulement cette gamine va immédiatement mémoriser tout ce qu'il lui dira, mais qu'en plus elle comprendra les sous-entendus qui viennent avec. C'est angoissant de s'adresser à quelqu'un ayant ce genre d'esprit. La reine Amidala offre un magnifique regard innocent, tandis qu'elle le questionne :

_\- Les Jedis ont une fantastique réputation. Vous pouvez accomplir des miracles sur commande. Un chevalier pourrait ressusciter les morts ? _

Sa demande est intéressée et l'adolescent le sait. Elle cherche de l'espoir dans la Force, mais par chemin dangereux. Il faut tuer l'idée dans l'œuf, tout de suite :

_\- L'interdiction de manipuler le vivant est un commandement du culte de la Force, alors ne vous attendez pas à ce que ses gardiens enfreignent le tabou ! Seule la Force peut décider de créer la vie ou de ramener les morts, car Elle seule sait ce qui est juste et nécessaire._

_\- Je vois._ Répond-elle avec déception.

Un lourd silence tombe. Obi-Wan aperçoit un renfoncement sous une formation rocheuse à quelques minutes de marche. La fatigue commence à se faire sentir. Le jeune homme pointe son doigt et dit :

_\- Nous allons faire une halte sous ces rochers._

La fillette se contente de changer sa course vers le lieu indiqué. Ce couvert de fortune est spacieux. Une ouverture permet au vent de créer un peu de fraîcheur. C'est idéal pour s'abriter. Le Jedi remarque des traces vieilles de plusieurs années. Quelqu'un a déjà fait un feu ici. Padmé s'installe, ouvre son sac et en sort un appareil électronique. Obi-Wan ne le reconnaît pas. C'est certainement une sorte de boussole. L'adolescent prend un biscuit sec et mange un peu.

Cette journée a été longue et ne cesse de s'allonger. En tant que Jedi, le jeune homme ne ressent pas la fatigue comme les profanes. En cas de nécessité, il pourrait rester éveillé pendant une semaine. Seulement, qu'en est-il de la petite Amidala ? Cette pauvre enfant doit être morte de fatigue. L'intéressée pointe ses yeux vers Obi-Wan et lui demande :

_\- C'est vraiment votre première mission ?_

_\- Oui, par malchance. Les Jedis commencent leur évaluation de terrain vers seize ans. Quoique ça dépende de l'espèce..._

_\- Une évaluation de terrain ? Vous êtes en plein examen ?_

_\- Plus ou moins. L'Ordre Jedi appelle ça une "évaluation de terrain", mais c'est aussi un entraînement._

_\- Comment fonctionne la formation d'un Jedi ?_ Demande-t-elle avec curiosité.

_\- Quand notre connexion est découverte, nos parents ont l'obligation légale de nous confier à un temple Jedi. En général, c'est assez jeune. J'ai été placé vers mes 3 ans, puisque mon affinité avec la Force a été détectée le jour de mon entrée à l'école. La première partie de notre vie, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à nos 13 ans, ne diffère pas tellement de celle des autres enfants de la galaxie. On suit les mêmes cours, dans le même ordre, de la même façon. La seule chose inhabituelle, c'est qu'un maître-chevalier nous enseigne à contrôler notre lien avec la Force._

_\- Vos parents ne vous manquent pas ?_

_\- Je... je ne me souviens plus d'eux. Pour moi, l'Ordre a toujours été ma seule famille._

_\- J'imagine que c'est plus simple ainsi, mais un peu triste. Qu'est-ce qui se passe après 13 ans ?_

_\- Les moins talentueux sont remis à un institut spécialisé et seront entraînés par l'Ordre pour assurer des fonctions administratives ou techniques. Ceux dont l'affinité avec la Force est suffisamment grande deviennent padawan. C'est là que notre vie s'écarte sérieusement de celle des autres gamins. Le futur chevalier est confié à un groupe d'enseignants, qui lui seront totalement dédiés et vont l'éduquer dans chaque matière nécessaire pour un érudit. Cette instruction est conçue pour l'élève, au cas par cas. Avec un tel investissement, on devient vite très doués._

_\- Vraiment ?_ Son sourire sous-entend un peu de moquerie. Elle a probablement déjà entendu quelque chose comme ça ailleurs.

_\- Vers nos quatorze-ans, l'Ordre désigne le chevalier qui deviendra plus tard notre évaluateur. Il aura en attendant pour obligation de nous apprendre, au moins une fois par semaine, l'usage du sabre-lumière et de la Force au combat. Souvent, il ne fait que diriger cet apprentissage à distance. Les Jedis n'ont pas le temps pour ça. La plupart des padawans doivent donc se rabattre sur un maître d'arme. J'ai eu la chance rare d'être personnellement entraîné par Qui-Gon Jinn._

_\- Donc vous n'avez vraiment aucune expérience de terrain ?_

_\- En vérité... si, un peu. Mon maître a insisté pour que je vienne avec lui sur Tetallus VII, pendant l'épidémie de Shiolpec. J'ai donc eu la malchance de me retrouver au milieu d'une crise planétaire, enfermé en quarantaine pendant une semaine. Avec le recul ça aurait probablement dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Au final, j'ai utilisé la Force pour calmer des malades. Normalement l'Ordre ne permet pas à un padawan de partir en mission avant son seizième anniversaire, mais Qui-Gon a insisté parce que, selon lui, il lui fallait absolument de l'aide pour transporter son matériel ! C'est incroyable que la hiérarchie ait accepté une si mauvaise excuse !_

_\- Vous savez je suis jeune et je manque d'expérience. Pourtant, il y a une chose que je sais : les institutions ont tendance à ignorer leur propre protocole quand ça arrange leurs affaires. Votre maître n'a peut-être pas décidé ça sans l'invitation d'un supérieur._

Cette hypothèse n'avait même pas traversé l'esprit d'Obi-Wan. Quelle importance de l'emmener en mission avant l'âge autorisé ? Pourquoi ? Non, plus important encore : qui pourrait bien avoir eu une telle idée, si ce n'est pas Qui-Gon ?

_\- Impressionnant que vous puissiez faire une telle déduction à votre âge..._

_\- Je... je suis née avec la faculté de comprendre tout ce qu'on me dit à la perfection. En plus, j'ai une excellente mémoire et ma capacité d'analyse est supérieure à la moyenne. Mon cas est tellement exceptionnel, semble-t-il, que je suis un sujet d'étude pour certains chercheurs !_

_\- Vos talents vous dérangent ?_

_\- Non. J'apprécie mes talents ! Je trouve les travaux intellectuels très amusants. C'est juste que... même les adultes ont du mal à assimiler ce que je veux leur dire. C'est difficile de tenir une conversation avec des gens, en dehors de quelques élus. Mon père a toujours été très fier de moi, sans jamais vraiment me comprendre et ma mère... je sais qu'elle était jalouse. Aucun enfant ne devrait comprendre les sous-entendus de sa propre mère aussi nettement. Combien de temps va durer votre évaluation ?_

_\- Presque quatre ans. De seize ans jusqu'à l'initiation, vers vingt ans._

_\- L'initiation ?_

_\- La dernière étape de notre formation. Une sorte de test. Enfin, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Les padawans n'en savent pas grand-chose, sauf ce qu'on leur en dit quand ils sont novices. Notre évaluateur nous amène à un temple spécialisé et s'entretient avec ses frères sur place, qui vont organiser leur test sur une planète hostile où ils nous demanderont d'accomplir un certain nombre d'épreuves sans armes ni outils. Toutes sont destinées à déterminer si nous sommes réellement dignes de devenir des chevaliers. Cet examen s'achève dès qu'on entre en possession d'un artefact bien spécifique, probablement un cristal Kyber._

_\- L'Ordre Jedi est exigeant !_

_\- Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point. Quoi qu'il en soit, après cette réussite, l'Ordre nous autorise à prêter serment. Les chevaliers nous invitent dans une salle qui contient les pièces permettant de construire un sabre-lumière. La cérémonie se termine lorsque le padawan allume son sabre et le lève vers ses supérieurs. C'est seulement à ce moment précis qu'on devient un authentique Jedi. Enfin, c'est ce que le maître-chevalier Yoda m'a expliqué quand j'étais enfant. Il parlait avec une telle nostalgie de sa propre épreuve, sur Dagobah, qu'on pourrait presque croire qu'il la regrette !_

_\- Je ne sais pas si c'est approprié pour moi de demander... il y a des factions dans l'Ordre Jedi ? Je veux dire, le Sénat républicain est divisé en clans qui représentent tous une certaine vision de la politique. Naboo, par exemple, fait partie du clan pacifiste et sert d'université à une grande majorité de ses membres._

_\- Des factions ? C'est possible. On dit qu'il existe une douzaine de courants de pensée, dans l'Ordre, chacun symbolisé par un style de combat. En vérité, je ne pourrais en citer que trois. Les mystiques, qui défendent que les Jedis sont avant tout des gardiens moraux. Les intellectuels, toujours en quête d'une meilleure compréhension de la Force. Enfin les combattants, qui estiment que notre organisation est responsable de la stabilité galactique. Je connais au moins un Jedi par faction, respectivement Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda et Mace Windu._

_\- Vous connaissez Mace Windu ?_

_\- Tout le monde connaît Mace Windu !_

_\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je demande : vous le connaissez personnellement ?_

_\- Plus ou moins._

_\- Est-il vraiment... aussi puissant qu'on le dit ?_

_\- Oui._

Obi-Wan n'ose pas ajouter que la réputation de Mace Windu est peut-être même largement sous-estimée. C'est un véritable dieu de la guerre. Le jeune homme sait, pour l'avoir étudié récemment, qu'il a participé à de nombreuses opérations. Quand deux planètes ignorent les directives du Sénat et décident de se battre, on commissionne Mace Windu. Il est capable de désarmer l'intégralité des soldats des deux camps, de détruire leurs flottes et de s'assurer que personne n'osera plus jamais prononcer le mot "guerre" pendant plusieurs millénaires. Le tout seul et sans tuer personne.

L'adolescent préfère taire qu'il connaît aussi une quatrième faction dans l'Ordre, mais mieux vaut éviter de signaler à une profane que l'Ordre a des espions. Lorsque les Jedis veulent savoir quelque chose, ils envoient des gens comme Dooku. Rien ne reste longtemps secret à un utilisateur de la Force. Bien évidemment, ce genre d'ambiguïté occasionne des tensions, notamment du côté des mystiques et des intellectuels.

Est-ce que l'espionnage et le mensonge restent injustifiables, lorsque la vie d'un milliard d'individus se trouve dans la balance ? Yoda et Qui-Gon diraient que oui, car même la meilleure des intentions mène toujours au pire résultat si la méthode est corrompue. Pas forcément tout de suite, mais un jour ou l'autre. Obi-Wan n'est pas sûr de son opinion sur le sujet. Dooku est l'un des rares Jedis avec qui le jeune homme a eu l'occasion de discuter. Il s'avère tout à fait charmant. En plus, le chevalier ne semble pas prendre spécialement de plaisir dans son travail, bien qu'il l'estime nécessaire. Ses semblables ont eux aussi leur vision de ce que devrait être un Jedi. L'adolescent demande :

_\- Nous sommes toujours dans la bonne direction ?_

_\- Oui, c'est un peu plus loin que je le croyais. Une heure de marche, j'imagine._

_\- Dans ce cas, ça ira. Nous arriverons avant la nuit. Si vous me le permettez, pourquoi cette soudaine curiosité pour les Jedis ?_

_\- Avec Naboo en danger de destruction, je crois qu'il vaut mieux connaître le fonctionnement de l'Ordre. J'ai le sentiment que ça risque de me servir._

_\- C'est possible._

_\- Nous devrions reprendre la route._

_\- Vous ne voulez pas dormir un peu, d'abord ? C'est probablement déjà la nuit, chez vous..._

_\- Je n'ai pas le temps de penser au décalage horaire ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Obi-Wan, je suis suffisamment en forme pour continuer._

Ils se lèvent, referment leurs sacs et se remettent en mouvement. Cette gamine donne une drôle d'impression. C'est tellement étrange de discuter avec une fillette qui parle comme une adulte. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le moment d'y réfléchir.

_\- Sinon, comment est la vie sur Coruscant ?_ Continue Padmé.


	13. Chapter 12

Enfin ! La ville ! Obi-Wan soupire de soulagement. Leur périple dans le désert se termine ! L'adolescent peut apercevoir des maisons à la blancheur étincelante dans tous les sens. C'est plus grand qu'il ne l'espérait.

_\- Vous voyez, c'était la bonne direction !_ Signale Padmé.

_\- En effet. Je n'aurais pas dû douter, majesté._

La fillette sourit avec fierté. Ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle craignait aussi de s'être trompée de chemin. Le jeune homme est conscient qu'ils ont surtout eu de la chance. Réussir à s'orienter correctement sur une planète inconnue n'est pas un mince exploit. Ce qui reste de voyage semble plus confortable, maintenant que leur angoisse s'est calmée. Obi-Wan remarque que des gens s'affairent. Il y a de l'activité et de nombreux vaisseaux sont posés dans le désert. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un groupe de femmes hisse une banderole couverte de hiéroglyphes colorés. La petite pose sa main sur son front pour se protéger du soleil, avant de dire :

_\- C'est écrit : "Célébrons l'anniversaire du grand Jabba !"_

_\- Hé bien, quel timing ! Cet évènement pourrait nous servir._

Padmé se garde de répondre. Elle semble inquiète. L'adolescent s'en rend compte et lui demande :

_\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_\- Non... ce n'est rien. Juste une sensation bizarre._

Obi-Wan a aussi une étrange impression. Quelque chose l'attire dans cette ville. Ils atteignent la périphérie et entrent dans la cité. Les habitants sont bien trop préoccupés par les décorations pour faire attention à deux voyageurs. Le jeune homme observe subrepticement les gardes qui patrouillent dans la rue. Ils portent tous l'armure dorée des cohortes mandreloukh, les esclaves-légionnaires Hutt. Une lanière de cuir avec un écusson tombe de leur épaule droite : ce sont les armoiries du propriétaire. Le jeune homme estime la présence d'une douzaine de clans. Il s'approche de la fillette et chuchote :

_\- Nous devrions faire profil bas._

_\- Ce serait judicieux, effectivement._ Répond-elle.

Le Jedi retire discrètement le sabre-lumière à sa ceinture pour le camoufler dans une poche spéciale de son vêtement. La rue principale est bondée. Il y a des marchands partout, qui discutent bruyamment et hurlent des prix. Le lieu est protégé du soleil par des voilures multicolores. Une douce odeur d'épices, de viande grillée et de thé embaume l'endroit. Les yeux de Padmé se remplissent d'étoiles : ce spectacle la fascine ! Quatre mandreloukhs armés de blasters en os descendent l'avenue. Les Hutt ont la sombre habitude de construire des armes avec les restes de leurs adversaires. Un esclave de haute qualité, tel que l'excellent artisan ou l'artiste talentueux, se fera arracher toutes ses dents avant d'être vendu. Ils s'en servent comme monnaie d'échange pour les faveurs.

_\- Je reviens !_ S'exclame la fillette.

Elle disparaît avant qu'Obi-Wan ne puisse réagir. Le jeune homme n'a donc pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Il s'écarte de la foule et s'installe contre un mur en examinant les étals. Il y a de tout : nourriture, outils, droïdes, vêtements, etc. L'hygiène laisse à désirer. La viande traîne dans le sable ! Les légumes sont abandonnés dans un liquide nauséabond. C'est immonde. Le plus surprenant, c'est que des gens achètent tous ces produits sans hésiter ! Le Jedi ne serait pas surpris de découvrir que les centres médicaux font fortune sur cette planète. L'adolescent se demande soudain si ça ne serait pas plus simple de louer un vaisseau. Il suffirait de trouver un pilote acceptant de faire le voyage jusqu'à Coruscant. Non, c'est une idée stupide... Qui-Gon a certainement une bonne raison de ne pas retenir cette solution.

Le ton se lève dans la foule. C'est un humanoïde bleu couvert de poils, qui se dispute avec une masse tentaculaire orange. Ils en viennent aux mains. Les voilà qui se battent comme des chiffonniers en se jetant à terre. Un groupe approche pour hurler des encouragements. Quelqu'un commence même à proposer des paris ! Un vieil homme sort son instrument de musique et se met à en jouer avec quelques camarades, chantant par-dessus les cris. Une dizaine d'enfants dévalent l'avenue en bousculant tout sur leur passage. Ils renversent des cages, permettant aux animaux de s'enfuir. Un camelot aboie immédiatement dans la direction des gamins, mais c'est peine perdue. Ils sont déjà loin. Le rude gaillard ne peut que courir après sa marchandise. On tire sur l'habit d'Obi-Wan : c'est Padmé !

_\- Vous attendez quelqu'un, preux chevalier ?_

Le jeune homme ricane :

_\- Oui ! Une fillette qui fait votre taille et a tendance à me laisser de côté._

_\- Quelle gamine sans éducation ! Cela dit, vous ne pensez pas qu'elle a une justification pour agir ainsi ? Moi je le crois._

_\- Je suis curieux de connaître votre opinion, alors._

_\- Les gens répondent plus amicalement à ses questions quand elle n'est pas accompagnée d'un jeune homme, certes séduisant, mais tout de même plutôt menaçant._

_\- C'est... c'est juste..._

_\- Vous voyez ? Les mômes de notre époque savent ce qu'ils font !_

L'adolescent ne peut que rire, encore une fois.

_\- Alors, qu'avez-vous découvert ?_

_\- Des banalités, surtout. Cette ville s'appelle Mos Espa. C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une capitale planétaire. Il y a des concessionnaires au nord, mais..._

_\- Mais ?_

_\- Nous allons avoir du mal à trouver ce qu'on cherche. L'anniversaire de Jabba est une aubaine pour les commerçants. Ils ont tous vendu leurs stocks !_

_\- C'est problématique..._

_\- Soyons optimistes, il reste peut-être quelque chose !_

_\- J'imagine que nous n'avons pas de meilleure option, alors allons-y._ Soupire Obi-Wan.

Les deux se remettent en mouvement, cette fois en direction du nord. Ils passent devant le temple local du culte de la Force. La structure est en décrépitude. Elle semble avoir été abandonnée depuis des décennies. Tout est saccagé ! Même les saintes fresques sont dans un état lamentable ! Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé au prêtre ? Ils atteignent ensuite une grande place couverte par un immense attroupement. Une odeur de charogne remonte. Le jeune homme se couvre le nez avec un mouchoir pour s'en protéger. Une estrade en métal a été érigée en toute hâte devant de nombreuses cages. Les badauds se pressent par dizaines. Une voix grave s'élève au-dessus d'eux :

_\- Acheteurs, approchez ! Venez tous admirer les dernières captures de notre merveilleux Jabba !_

Le responsable est une créature couverte d'écorce. Ses membres inférieurs sont semblables à ceux d'un crabe. Il est habillé d'un costume arc-en-ciel et lève ses long bras vers les cages en présentant... des esclaves ! Il y en a des centaines ! Quelques-uns sont de jeunes enfants venant de la bordure extérieure. Seulement, on peut surtout voir des uniformes de la marine républicaine. Un équipage militaire ! Le capitaine, un barbu, est couvert de blessures suintantes. Ses dents lui ont été soutirées. Sur sa gauche, on remarque une femme ayant le bras droit sectionné au niveau du coude. Ce qui reste est gangrené. Les autres prisonniers sont à peine en meilleure forme. Ils ont été torturés ?

_\- Ne vous fiez pas à leur apparence malheureuse ! Envoyez donc tous ces braves dans un centre médical et ils auront assez d'endurance pour vous servir durant des décennies ! Admirez leur robustesse ! Regardez ces femmes qui feraient de superbes servantes ! Ou même ces enfants avec leurs mains agiles ! Allons, allons, n'avez-vous pas besoin de toutes ces mains pour accomplir vos tâches délicates ? Alors n'hésitez plus ! Pour célébrer l'anniversaire de notre bienfaiteur, chaque esclave acheté viendra avec un deuxième, offert par la maison !_

Un brouhaha s'empare de la foule et certains hurlent déjà des propositions. Les enchères commencent. Un spectacle honteux. Obi-Wan serre ses poings. Il avance vers l'estrade avec détermination, mais est arrêté dans son élan par Padmé. La petite ne le regarde pas, mais on devine aisément son expression. L'adolescent observe le public qui se presse pour arracher les esclaves des cages et se les disputer comme des sacs de grains. Le sang du jeune homme se met à bouillir, mais il préfère reprendre sa route, laissant juste quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il y a trop en jeu. La mission passe avant tout.


	14. Chapter 13

L'heure précédente n'a été qu'une succession de déceptions. Pas un concessionnaire n'a le moindre vaisseau en stock ! La plupart d'entre-eux sont à peine aimables. Personne n'écoute rien. Finalement, le duo atteint une grande oasis, protégée par un énorme grillage. Une bonne dizaine de droïdes de combat sont postés pour examiner le moindre passage. Un petit groupe patiente. Les gens ont des bassines dans les bras. Un homme au regard haineux fait payer une fortune pour un misérable litre d'eau. Au bout de la clôture se situe un immense entrepôt, où l'observateur attentif peut remarquer des composants de véhicules divers. Un ferrailleur ? Peut-être un concessionnaire. Obi-Wan et Padmé décident d'aller vérifier et arrivent vite devant l'entrée.

C'est, de toute évidence, un atelier. Il y a des morceaux de landspeeders et d'airspeeders éparpillés. Une centaine de gens travaillent, surtout des enfants et quelques droïdes. Ils frappent, découpent, soudent et assemblent sans discontinuer. Un astrodroïde vert tient un bâton électrique. Il surveille ? Ce sont des esclaves, donc. Les pauvres ont l'air d'avoir perdu goût à la vie. Une sonnerie se déclenche dès que Padmé passe la porte. Un jeune homme fatigué lève les yeux, puis disparaît dans un couloir. Une minute suffit pour qu'il soit remplacé par un grand humanoïde ailé. Cette créature doit bien faire trois mètres de haut ! On dirait le croisement d'un reptile avec un oiseau. Elle a deux paires de bras et deux jambes charnues. La première paire semble couverte de plumes métalliques qui forment des ailes rachitiques, mais majestueuses. L'autre paire, plus courte, est tapissée d'écailles couleur argent. Ses yeux sont à la fois plein d'intelligence et de vice. Son bec courbé est tranchant comme une lame. Ses habits paraissent avoir été taillés sur mesure par un artisan compétent. Ce genre d'ouvrage doit coûter cher dans un endroit aussi reculé.

La créature approche d'un pas gracile et élégant. Son parfum floral est enivrant. En un instant, le voilà en face de la petite fille. La gamine est terrifiée. Obi-Wan ne l'avait jamais vu avoir si peur, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé jusque-là. La malheureuse est au bord de s'effondrer. Il voudrait approcher et poser sa main sur son épaule, utiliser ses pouvoirs pour l'aider, mais une intuition lui signale de rester à l'écart. La Force ne veut pas le voir agir. Par chance, elle reprend son calme. L'humanoïde la jauge en silence. Nuisance ou client ? Il ouvre son bec et prononce d'une voix sifflante, mais limpide :

_\- Mmmmmmmh ! Clients ? Qu'est-ce que Wakko Wakko peut faire pour satisfaire ces deux adorables clients ? Landspeeder ? Airspeeder ? Droïdes ? Blasters ?_

_\- Vaisseau._ Interrompt Padmé, qui se retient aussi fort que possible de hurler.

La pauvre peine à garder son sang froid. Elle a honte d'avoir peur à ce point. Leur hôte ne doit rien remarquer, ce serait l'assurance d'avoir des ennuis. Obi-Wan la laisse négocier sans intervenir, car la Force le veut ainsi. Ils ne doivent surtout pas donner l'impression d'être en désaccord.

_\- Vaisseau ? Mmmmmmmh. Vaisseau. Peut-être bien que Wakko Wakko dispose de quelque chose en stock. Néanmoins, il y a des acheteurs. Qu'est-ce que vous allez proposer à Wakko Wakko pour le convaincre ?_

Padmé sort une plaquette dorée de sa poche :

_\- Nous nous sommes écrasés à quelques heures de marche. Je voudrais mettre ce qu'il reste de notre appareil en gage, avec des intérêts à votre avantage, en échange d'un véhicule de remplacement._

Wakko Wakko saisit l'objet délicatement entre ses griffes et le dépose dans les mains d'une adolescente blonde mal nourrie, qu'il repousse comme si ce n'était qu'un déchet. La jeune fille fonce vers une armoire, d'où elle retire un appareil en plastique pour y introduire la plaquette. L'objet s'allume et projette une représentation holographique du yacht royal. Le marchand observe l'image du coin de l'œil, sans révéler la moindre expression, puis extirpe la lamelle d'or pour l'ausculter. Les enregistrements holoscopiques indiquent toujours le moment où a été pris le cliché. Ils sont presque impossibles à falsifier. Une preuve utile.

_\- Mmmmmmmh. Je veux bien proposer 200 000 Aureaus, mais ce sera insuffisant pour..._

_\- Vous n'achetez que la coque, alors._ Coupe une nouvelle fois Padmé.

Son interlocuteur se tait. Elle continue :

_\- Je peux facilement trouver des acheteurs si je dois vendre mon vaisseau au prix des composants. Une mise en gage rapporterait plus, mais je ne vais pas vous obliger à saisir cette affaire. C'est vous qui voyez !_

La petite parle sans hésitation. L'angoisse transpire pourtant de sa peau, mais son courage est à la hauteur. Cette enfant n'est pas devenue reine par accident. Il n'y a pas que son intelligence qui sort de l'ordinaire : sa force de caractère aussi. Wakko Wakko est gigantesque à côté d'elle. Il sourit de toutes ses dents. On dirait des rasoirs.

_\- 870 000 Aureaus. Voilà l'offre très généreuse de Wakko Wakko ! Il vous demandera le triple si jamais vous revenez reprendre l'appareil, évidemment. Vous avez un mois pour ça, après, je récupérerais ma mise sur le marché. Wakko Wakko accepte de céder son tout dernier vaisseau pour la ridicule somme de 600 000 Aureaus. Gardez la différence ! N'est-ce pas une proposition exceptionnelle ?_

_\- Un marché honnête..._ Répond-elle, consciente que c'est évidemment du vol.

Le yacht royal a coûté plus de vingt millions d'Aureaus. Le mobilier seul rapporterait au moins un million. La fillette soupire. Elle n'a pas de meilleur choix. C'est probablement le dernier concessionnaire en ville. Si personne n'a de vaisseau ici, tenter de chercher une meilleure affaire ailleurs sur cette planète pourrait prendre des semaines, sinon des mois. La petite préfère consentir à cette extorsion d'un hochement de tête, afin de pouvoir aborder le sujet suivant :

_\- Un de mes compagnons resté sur place a besoin d'avoir en permanence la peau humide, sous peine de mort. Vous auriez une solution pour ça ?_

_\- Oui ! Wakko Wakko a l'habitude. Il vous offre le nécessaire gratuitement, comme geste de sa bonne volonté. Cela vous convient-il ?_

_\- Ce serait parfait._

_\- Très bien, très bien. Wakko Wakko n'est heureux que quand sa clientèle est satisfaite !_

La créature se tourne dans un mouvement impressionnant. La moindre de ses plumes pourrait décapiter un homme adulte sans effort. Il siffle, puis hurle :

_\- Anakin ! Démarre le porte-charge ! Nous avons quelque chose à récupérer dans le désert._

Quelqu'un de jeune lui répond avec une surprenante assurance, presque sur le ton du sarcasme :

_\- Oui, boss ! Ce sera fait, boss !_

L'humanoïde ailé revient face à Padmé et reste planté là, fixement, dans l'attente de quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? La fillette hésite. Son interlocuteur montre lentement sa paume, comme si la raison était évidente. Soudain, elle comprend : il veut les coordonnées du vaisseau ! La gamine sort maladroitement son outil de géolocalisation et le met dans la main du commerçant, qui copie l'information importante sur un morceau d'écorce avec l'une de ses griffes. Après quoi, il emporte ce bout de bois et s'avance vers un coffre de plastacier d'où il arrache une tenue encombrante, puis fait signe à l'adolescente blonde d'apporter le tout à cet "Anakin". Elle s'exécute en silence. Il n'y a pas la moindre expression sur son visage. Padmé se déteste tellement de traiter ainsi avec un esclavagiste... mais les enjeux ne lui permettent pas d'agir autrement.

Un grondement se fait vite entendre. C'est le bruit de puissants réacteurs. Obi-Wan remarque qu'un antique modèle de porte-charge Oximen vient de s'envoler. Son état lamentable laisse à penser qu'il peut exploser au moindre choc. Voilà qui est rassurant.

_\- Wakko Wakko prend son landspeeder pour assister au travail. Vous voulez venir avec lui ?_

_\- Avec plaisir._ Réagit Padmé.

_\- Mmmmmmmh ! Magnifique !_

La jeune Amidala n'est pas mécontente de s'épargner un retour à pied dans le désert. Elle a la sensation d'oublier quelque chose. Sa terreur lui a fait écourter cette conversation au maximum. Ce n'est pas sérieux, mais son courage s'avère fragile.

_\- Padmé !_ Chuchote Obi-Wan.

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Vous... vous n'avez pas demandé à voir ce qu'on achète. Vous n'avez même pas essayé de connaître le modèle !_

La gamine a l'impression de blanchir. Quelle idiote ! Elle prend son courage à deux mains et demande :

_\- Wakko Wakko, quel appareil vous nous vendez ?_

L'intéressé est en train de fouiller son landspeeder à la recherche des clés, mais tourne la tête avec un grand sourire :

_\- Un magnifique vaisseau ! Tout juste arrivé ! Patrouilleur corellien. Attendez... _

Il lève son bec en faisant semblant de réfléchir, puis ajoute :

_\- Mmmmmmmh. Wakko Wakko se demande si ce ne serait pas un modèle C-21PI de la marine républicaine ? Oui ! Par malchance, vous allez devoir attendre quelques jours que mes mécaniciens terminent de le réparer._

La fillette ne sait pas si elle doit se réjouir ou se plaindre. Un patrouilleur républicain ? Ce genre d'engin est assez rapide pour atteindre Coruscant dans la journée ! Seulement, il va d'abord falloir patienter et Naboo ne peut pas se le permettre.

_\- Nous sommes vraiment pressés ! Combien de temps prendront ces réparations, exactement ?_

_\- Wakko Wakko dirait... tout sera prêt pour le lendemain de la grande fête d'anniversaire du grandiose Jabba ! _

_\- C'est-à-dire ?_

La créature s'approche tellement de l'enfant que la pauvre manque de s'évanouir :

_\- Vers la fin de la semaine. Ce n'est pas négociable. Dans son état, cette machine ne pourrait même pas quitter le système. Vous avez de la chance, j'ai tout le nécessaire ici pour travailler vite !_

Obi-Wan expire sa frustration. Le jeune homme doit penser qu'il n'y a rien de mieux à dire. Ils sont bloqués sur cette planète pour quelques jours. C'est déjà bien d'avoir trouvé un... attendez une minute. Comment un patrouilleur républicain a terminé ici ? La petite se souvient soudain de l'équipage, présenté en esclavage sur la place et réalise une terrible vérité. Les poings serrés du Jedi prouvent qu'il a lui aussi fait le rapprochement. Il se doutait certainement de quelque chose depuis le début. Padmé a effroyablement honte. Elle ne devrait surtout pas accepter ce genre de...

_\- Vous avez agi comme il fallait, Padmé._ Chuchote Obi-Wan.

Son visage est couvert d'une expression de colère froide. Il termine par un sec :

_\- Nous avons plus important à résoudre._


	15. Chapter 14

Obi-Wan est insatisfait par la tournure des évènements. Certes, un landspeeder le ramène avec une solution en poche, mais à quel prix ? On lui a appris depuis l'enfance que certaines valeurs méritent jusqu'à la vie d'un Jedi, pourtant le voilà qui commerce au profit d'esclavagistes. Bien sûr, il existe des règles permettant aux chevaliers de compromettre leur intégrité morale si une obligation supérieure le justifie. Un carnage planétaire vaut évidemment ce sacrifice, mais le jeune homme peine à se réconcilier avec sa conscience. Pourquoi les textes sacrés ne préparent-ils pas mieux à la réalité du monde ?

Padmé est assise sur son siège, le visage angoissé. Il y a de quoi, Wakko Wakko n'a pas l'air rassurant. La moindre de ses plumes ferait un superbe couteau. Elle essaye d'agir poliment, mais l'intéressé doit remarquer sa peur sans effort. Un simple coup d'œil suffit pour voir qu'il aime ça. Ce côté effrayant doit être la raison de sa réussite : même un Hutt reculerait à son approche. Aux yeux de l'adolescent, cette apparence physique s'avère sans importance comparé au fait qu'il semble déconnecté de la Force. Une constatation autrement plus inquiétante, puisqu'elle implique que toute intuition sera aveugle.

La plupart des gens sont incapables de comprendre ce que les Jedis entendent par ce mot, l'intuition. Le terme est inapproprié, mais des millénaires d'usage populaire l'ont imposé malgré tout. Chaque fois que l'utilisateur de la Force observe un individu, il sait où cette personne est née, quand, dans quelles circonstances et toutes les maladies qui l'affligent. Une machine ? Son fonctionnement apparaît évident. Il suffit de vouloir une connaissance pour l'obtenir. Un don puissant, qui rend invulnérable à la manipulation. Le Maître-Chevalier Yoda répète souvent : "_Aux oreilles des initiés, la Force murmure en permanence. Très informé, celui qui sait écouter devient !_" Toutefois, une créature comme Wakko Wakko n'ayant aucune présence dans le flux cosmique, Obi-Wan ne voit rien le concernant.

Leur véhicule, peint d'un jaune criard, est recouvert par les logos d'une dizaine de corporations. Le moteur émet une vibration sifflante. Certainement un appareil de course. Ce ne serait pas surprenant que le propriétaire soit un amateur de la League Légère ou d'une autre compétition du même genre. Obi-Wan a eu l'occasion rare d'assister à l'Endurance Galaxia depuis les balcons du temple de Coruscant. Une course faisant le tour de l'équateur planétaire. Un moment précieux dans l'enfance du jeune homme. L'évènement sportif n'a lieu que tous les quinze ans et aligne certains des meilleurs airspeeders du marché. Les pilotes qui participent sont probablement les plus doués qui aient vécu.

_\- Mmmmmmmh ! Vous semblez pensive, petite !_ Signale soudain Wakko Wakko à Padmé, se délectant de sa terreur.

_\- Je suis simplement préoccupée par ce qu'il nous reste à résoudre, rien de plus._ Répond-elle, aussi calmement que possible.

_\- Wakko Wakko connaît ça ! Toujours en train de réfléchir. Constamment à calculer. Vous savez où dormir pendant votre séjour ?_

_\- Non. J'admets ne pas avoir encore travaillé sur ça._

_\- Mais voyons, demander à Wakko Wakko suffisait ! Il possède une auberge et offre des chambres._

_\- C'est généreux, mais..._

_\- Ah, ah, ah ! Pas de mais ! Wakko Wakko fait un geste, en bon partenaire. L'anniversaire de notre majestueux Jabba l'incite à la charité._

_\- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi._

Obi-Wan ne peut s'empêcher de sourire : inutile d'être un Jedi pour entendre les sarcasmes dissimulés sous cette proposition. Leur hôte vient d'acquérir le plus beau yacht de la galaxie à une infime fraction de son prix réel. Il peut se permettre d'être "généreux". Son landspeeder décélère. L'adolescent entraperçoit une sorte de forteresse roulante à proximité. L'équipage, composé exclusivement de petites créatures encapuchonnées aux yeux brillants, s'affaire à réparer les énormes chenilles et leurs barbotins. Un sillage gigantesque traverse le désert en direction du vaisseau, comme si le véhicule roulant avait été repoussé sur des kilomètres. La face avant semble avoir été broyée par une main colossale. Le jeune homme reconnaît ces dommages : seule la Force peut occasionner des dégâts aussi monumentaux.

Wakko Wakko observe ce spectacle en silence, esquissant un sourire. Le commerçant avait déjà compris qui sont ses clients :

_\- Votre Maître n'est pas discret, Padawan._ Dit-il avec douceur.

Le jeune homme a le souffle coupé : qu'est-ce qui a révélé sa présence ? Les chevaliers portent le même vêtement que n'importe quel autre ecclésiastique de la Force ! Comment a-t-il...

_\- Mmmmmmmh ! Je devine vos pensées, Padawan. Votre regard vous trahit. Il y brûle une flamme de justicier romantique qui se sait assez fort pour changer le monde. Wakko Wakko trouve cela fascinant, mais dangereux. Surtout n'oubliez pas qu'il fait aussi preuve de bonté par sa discrétion... gardez-vous de mordre sa main amicale, car elle peut aussi causer une grande souffrance._

Il agite ses doigts acérés. Padmé devient blanche comme un linge. Le landspeeder s'élance à sa vitesse maximale. Son moteur hurle. L'accélération est tellement brutale qu'Obi-Wan se retrouve écrasé sur son siège. Il remarque cependant des colonnes de fumée à bonne distance. Quelques humanoïdes couverts de bandages s'enfuient en file indienne dans le sable, tirant derrière eux les restes calcinés d'un engin d'artillerie rudimentaire. Il faut peu de temps pour arriver en vue du yacht royal. Impossible de ne pas le remarquer : sa coque d'argent reflète les soleils comme un phare ! Le jeune homme n'avait aucune raison de regarder dans cette direction à l'aller, sans quoi cette réalisation aurait été immédiatement évidente. La lueur est presque aveuglante. Qui-Gon avait raison de rester en arrière : ce vaisseau attire tous les dangers de la planète !

_\- Wakko Wakko est très impressionné !_

Le véhicule arrive à destination, l'occasion de découvrir qu'un porte-charge est posé à courte distance. Pas étonnant qu'il fasse autant de bruit au décollage : ce machin est une poubelle volante. Le cockpit a été totalement démonté, pour être remplacé désavantageusement par une tente. Le pilote doit manœuvrer en tirant sur des sangles en cuir. Un véritable miracle d'être arrivé en vie ! Peu importe qui était aux commandes, ce gars n'est pas n'importe qui, car pour réussir un tel exploit il faut être excellent. Jar Jar Binks déroule un câble métallique, qu'il va certainement accrocher à la coque.

Qui-Gon Jinn s'est assis en tailleur sur un tapis. Il donne la sensation de méditer. Obi-Wan n'est cependant pas dupe : le Maître a caché son bras sous sa robe à leur arrivée. L'homme a certainement repoussé sans effort tous les assauts, sans avoir eu même besoin d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il dit, bruyamment :

_\- Obi-Wan ! Padmé ! Vous êtes de retour ! Je vois que votre mission est une réussite, puisque de la compagnie nous aide._

Wakko Wakko pose délicatement le landspeeder. La créature sort en trombe et fonce vers Qui-Gon pour lui serrer la main. Le Jedi n'a pas la moindre réaction en sa présence. Il doit forcément discerner son étrange "déconnexion" du flux cosmique, pourtant.

_\- Magnifique ! Wakko Wakko est heureux ! Quel superbe appareil vous vendez !_

Padmé réagit, malgré son visage couvert de terreur :

_\- Que nous mettons en gage, Wakko Wakko. Je reviendrais le chercher._

_\- Oui, oui ! Probablement. Un magnifique gage, qui vaut chaque centime de vos intérêts. Anakin !_

Quelqu'un sort du yacht, difficile de deviner sa carrure tant qu'il se tient dans l'ombre. Obi-Wan sait qu'il s'agit d'un enfant humain. Son intuition lui révèle aussi qu'il doit être légèrement plus jeune que la reine Amidala. L'adolescent ressent une chose anormale à son égard, un sentiment surprenant semblable à un murmure. Le garçon approche de Wakko Wakko en baissant sa capuche :

_\- Oui boss ?_ Ce gamin répond avec une assurance prodigieuse. Son "patron" ne lui fait pas peur.

_\- Tu as inspecté ? Dans quel état est notre nouveau bijoux ?_ Une fois encore, Wakko Wakko parle du yacht comme s'il n'avait strictement aucune intention de le rendre.

_\- Catastrophique ! Il faut remplacer presque toute la salle des machines et au moins deux réacteurs. Les pièces ne sont pas aux normes du marché, mais le vaisseau sert probablement de modèle pour plusieurs séries commerciales. On devrait réussir à modifier leurs pièces pour réparer ça en quelques semaines._

_\- Mmmmmmmh ! Excellent ! Excellent ! Wakko Wakko connaît déjà des gens qui vendraient leur famille entière pour un appareil si prestigieux ! Superbe journée ! Tu nous le ramènes en un seul morceau, sinon Wakko Wakko te brisera les... enfin, tu vois._

_\- Oui, boss._

Le commerçant remonte à bord de son landspeeder et repart sans attendre. Padmé peut finalement respirer.

_\- Toi, le lapin de Partholi !_ Lance Anakin à Jar Jar. Celui-ci pose une main sur sa poitrine :

_\- Missa Jar Jar Binks. Missa pas lapin._

Le garçon s'apprête à répondre mais hésite un instant, avant de simplement acquiescer :

_\- Ah, tu n'as pas d'écailles... c'est juste. Tu ressembles à un lapin de Partholi. Jar Jar Binks, tu dis ?_

_\- Quoi missa pouvoir faire pour voussa ?_

_\- Je vais attacher ces câbles. Je veux que tu t'assures que la ligne est déroulée._

_\- Missa faire ça vite et bien !_

Obi-Wan intervient, empoignant le sac sur l'épaule de la reine Amidala :

_\- Jar Jar ! Attrape !_ Dit-il en le lançant dans sa direction. Son compagnon saisit l'objet au vol par la sangle, tandis que le jeune homme termine :

_\- Tu devrais mettre ce vêtement, ça te facilitera la vie !_

_\- Voussa penser à missa ! Missa heureux !_

Il s'éclipse à l'intérieur du vaisseau le temps de se changer. L'adolescent tourne ensuite la tête et remarque que Padmé regarde fixement Anakin. Elle semble paralysée. Sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte. Il déplace ses yeux vers l'intéressé, qui... se trouve être exactement dans la même position ! En voilà une scène insolite. Les enfants se dévisagent sans bruit, comme devant une sorte de phénomène inexplicable. Qui-Gon se relève, un immense sourire apparaît sur son visage.

_\- Je... alors..._ Bafouille le garçon.

_\- Enfin... disons..._ Rétorque la petite avec des yeux écarquillés.

Finalement Anakin se retourne en faisant un énorme mouvement, totalement inutile, avec ses bras :

_\- Le vaisseau ! Je dois ramener votre vaisseau en ville ! Oui !_ Hurle-t-il en fonçant telle une fusée jusqu'au porte-charge.

Padmé a le visage écarlate. Elle saute se cacher derrière Obi-Wan, qui ne comprend pas à quoi il vient d'assister. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?


	16. Chapter 15

Padmé a la sensation d'être aussi légère qu'un nuage. Tout est flou, pourtant cet environnement lui semble familier. Pourquoi ne parvient-elle pas à s'en souvenir clairement ?

_\- Félicitation pour votre nomination, Majesté !_

Des silhouettes font la révérence. Une brume grisâtre obscurcit leurs visages. La fillette chemine le long d'un couloir sans fin, presque contre sa volonté, tandis que des inconnus la saluent encore et encore.

_\- Je sais ce que Padmé vaut, mais elle est trop jeune ! J'ai..._

_\- Tu es jalouse ?_

La petite reconnaît les voix de ses parents. D'abord sa mère, puis son père.

_\- Oui, je suis jalouse ! J'admets ! Tu m'as eue ! Cela change mon inquiétude ? Non ! Ma fille n'est même pas adolescente. On parle de politique, bon sang ! Peu importe ce que les naïfs se racontent pour justifier leur vanité, rien de bien n'en sort jamais. J'aurais voulue qu'elle soit à l'abri, au moins durant l'enfance._

_\- Je reconnais mon adorable philosophe de carrière. Moi, modeste simplet, suis loin d'avoir autant d'éducation que les deux femmes de ma vie... néanmoins..._

_\- Tu es d'accord avec moi._

_\- Oui, je le suis. Évidemment que je le suis ! Cependant c'est trop tard, nos compatriotes ont décidé._

_\- Pourquoi nous n'avons pas refusé immédiatement lorsque Palpatine ne faisait qu'envisager sa candidature ? Je comprends son désir de proposer un visage sympathique, mais nous aurions dû dire non ! Je me fous de savoir ce que les citoyens de la République veulent, ce que notre mouvement au Sénat a besoin et toutes ces foutaises. C'est une fosse d'acide et le rôle d'un parent n'était pas de l'y plonger !_

Padmé continue d'avancer en silence, alors que de nouvelles personnes apparaissent à chaque pas. Ils sont de plus en plus grand. L'enfant sait que sa mère est en train de pleurer. Cette conversation lui rappelle quelque chose.

_\- Allons, allons ! J'ai demandé à diriger sa garde. Je garderais l'œil ouvert. Le palais l'apprécie. Notre petite reine est déjà quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Tu devrais lui faire confiance, elle saura s'en sortir._

_\- J'aimerais tellement que ce soit la vérité... _

_\- C'est vrai ! Je te jure._

_\- Tu la protégeras ?_

_\- Nous la protégerons, tous les deux._

_\- Alors je veux bien te croire._

Tout à coup, plus rien. La fillette est ailleurs, au milieu d'un tapis arc-en-ciel aisément reconnaissable. C'est celui qui mène à l'intérieur de la chambre haute du Sénat sur Coruscant. Son couronnement a eu lieu là-bas. Les nubiens ont accepté cette entorse à leur protocole par arrogance. Une telle occasion de briller était juste trop tentante. La cérémonie fut retransmise en direct, partout. La galaxie entière voulait voir l'enfant-philosophe devenir reine de sa planète natale. Le comité d'organisation l'a donc contrainte à marcher seule sur ce tapis multicolore devant une foule immense, comme un trophée qu'on expose.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui quelqu'un tient sa main. Elle lève la tête et découvre le visage de son père. L'homme a une expression rassurante. Ses yeux sont plein de compassion, seulement le pauvre est couvert d'impacts de blaster. Sa peau paraît si blanche. Il sourit chaleureusement :

_\- Hé bien, ma petite reine, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_\- Vous aviez promis de me protéger... j'ai... tellement peur. Que dois-je faire maintenant ?_

_\- Je te protégerais, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ta mère aussi, malgré sa fierté de façade. Tu as toujours été plus forte que nous. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Ma petite reine saura où aller._

_\- Reste avec moi, pitié !_

_\- Voyons ! Je suis là, ma chérie ! Je le serais toujours. Tu ne me vois peut-être plus, mais je mettrais de temps en temps ma main sur ton épaule pour que tu t'en souviennes._

La petite ouvre soudain les yeux et reconnaît le plafond de l'auberge. Une fraîcheur glaciale remonte des sables. Le ciel brille d'un bleu profond, plus doux que sur Naboo. Les montagnes de calcaire ont une stature majestueuse. Padmé est allongée sur un lit confortable. Jar Jar Binks dort dans la chambre voisine et, si les gungans ne ronflent pas comme les humains, leur nez émet toutefois un sifflement strident à chaque expiration. Ce sera difficile de se rendormir. En passant sa main sur ses paupières, l'enfant remarque une humidité. Elle a pleuré pendant son sommeil.

Un rêve bizarre. Où a-t-elle entendue cette conversation entre sa mère et son père ? C'était forcément avant le couronnement. Pourquoi un tel souvenir remonte à la surface ? La fillette essaye de penser à autre chose, au retour du yacht royal en ville par exemple. Une expérience abominable. Anakin a attendu le plus tard possible, afin que les soleils ne se reflètent pas sur la coque. En conséquence, le groupe a décollé au moment où un vent redescendait vers le désert profond. Les voilà donc à bord d'un vaisseau à l'allure suspecte, piloté par un gamin à l'aide de sangles graisseuses, en plein crépuscule, au milieu d'une tempête. Le malheureux gungan a manqué de mourir de terreur. Il a hurlé pendant tout le transport. Quant à la petite Amidala, elle aurait préférée découvrir autrement les faiblesses de son estomac.

La reine se lève, empoigne son veston et s'habille. La tenue commence à se déchirer. Il va falloir acheter des vêtements. Wakko Wakko n'avait pas précisé que son "auberge" n'est en réalité qu'une poignée de chambres installées au milieu du dortoir des esclaves. Ses serviteurs ont fait la fête jusqu'en fin de soirée. Les gens d'ici savent trouver du réconfort, y compris dans le malheur. Padmé ouvre la porte et sort. Un droïde passe justement à cet instant, retirant le sable du mobilier.

_\- Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, jeune reine ?_

La voix de Qui-Gon Jinn vient d'un fauteuil, dans le fond du couloir. L'homme est en train de lire une tablette à la lueur d'un bâton chimique. Une lumière qui ressemble à celle d'un feu de bois.

_\- Non, en effet._

_\- Vous sortez prendre l'air ?_

_\- Oui, je ne resterais pas longtemps dehors._

_\- Obi-Wan a eu la même idée._

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à reprendre son chemin, la petite hésite :

_\- J'aurais..._

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que la Force, en vérité ? J'ai lu l'important pour mes études, mais je suis curieuse quant l'opinion d'un Jedi._

_\- L'opinion d'un Jedi ? C'est une question complexe. La Force a une forme très paradoxale. Le flux cosmique relie chaque créature dans l'univers, indifféremment de sa taille, à toutes les autres. On dit souvent qu'Elle émerge de la conscience, mais lui donne aussi naissance. La Force personnifie la volonté, tout en allant au-delà. Elle incarne simultanément le début et la fin. La vie et la mort._

_\- Les gens qui meurent retournent-ils vraiment à la Force ?_

_\- Il n'y a pas réellement de "retour". Ce n'est qu'une façon de parler. Nous sommes toujours, et à jamais, connectés au flux. Ceux qui franchissent le seuil de l'infinité continuent leur chemin. Nul besoin d'être triste, car ils seront nos compagnons de voyage pour l'éternité. La vie est un instant précieux, une bénédiction magnifique qui permet d'atteindre un paysage unique, mais la mort conduit le voyageur vers sa destination suivante. Les Jedis n'ont pas de raison de la craindre._

_\- S'il n'y a rien à craindre, quelle importance peut avoir l'action du chevalier ? Qu'est-ce qui vous motive à agir ?_

_\- La Force, comme le vivant et la conscience, est parfois contradictoire. Elle reflète ce que nous voulons obtenir. Les gens espèrent la paix, la prospérité et le bonheur ? Le flux rayonne en retour de beauté. Ils désirent dominer, imposer ou obliger ? La Force soufflera un ouragan de misère. Telle est Son essence fondamentale : à la fois guide de tous les chemins et miroir des aspirations contradictoires. Le flux réagit au mal par le mal et au bien par le bien. La fonction du Jedi est d'encourager l'harmonie et d'éteindre la discorde, autant que possible, avant qu'elle ne s'enracine. En dehors de ces cas, notre intervention n'est jamais nécessaire._

_\- Jamais ? La passivité ne change rien à l'injustice du monde !_ Grogne Padmé.

_\- La passivité est-elle un mal, jeune reine ? Prenez la peine de réfléchir au problème sérieusement et sincèrement. Tous les gens veulent du changement, combattre l'injustice. Ils rêvent d'héroïsme et de gloire. Toutefois, pour un seul qui réussira par chance à améliorer les choses, des millions nous conduiront vers la ruine. Un bon sentiment est insuffisant par lui-même. Celui qui agit avec uniquement ses intentions en tête s'imagine comprendre l'ensemble des conséquences, mais est-ce véritablement le cas ? Ses actions peuvent détruire un équilibre délicat dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence, parce qu'il rêvait de satisfaire sa fierté._

Qui-Gon soupire, puis pose sa tablette et demande :

_\- Vous connaissez le cinquième commandement du culte ?_

_\- Oui, "seule la Force peut contrôler le vivant, seule la Force peut influencer l'esprit"._

_\- Exactement ! Il sous-entend un principe fondateur, qui se trouve au-dessus du reste : la Force préfère la liberté. C'est pourquoi ceux qui manipulent les pensées par son intermédiaire sont à ce point détesté par mon Ordre. Une telle conduite place son auteur au-delà de toute rédemption future. Peu importe ses efforts, il ne sera jamais pardonné. Le flux maudit le pouvoir, car c'est un adversaire féroce de la vie. Pourtant, celui-ci s'avère nécessaire. Le seul fait de respirer est une forme de pouvoir. C'est cette contradiction fondamentale qui impose des efforts. Nous devons conserver ce dangereux allié sous contrôle, tel un feu qui protège du froid mais détruit les maisons._

_\- J'imagine que la plupart des politiciens du Sénat ne doivent pas apprécier votre philosophie._

_\- En privé ? Probablement. En public, aucun n'aurait l'audace de remettre en cause le culte. Ils tordent nos textes pour leur faire dire ce qui arrange les affaires de la séance en cours, évidemment, mais l'Ordre demeure vigilant. Nous sommes autant au service de la République que nous la surveillons._

_\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, cependant. Enfin, pas directement. Pourquoi agissez-vous, Maître, si notre religion enseigne que la passivité est préférable ? _

_\- Pourquoi je veux sauver Naboo, plutôt que de l'abandonner à sa ruine, vous voulez dire ? Car il existe une différence cruciale entre "laissez faire" et "laisser faire", jeune reine. La passivité n'est pas toujours préférable, justement, dès lors qu'une frontière a été franchie. Si le pouvoir brise ses chaînes, mon devoir sacré est de le réduire au silence aussi vite que possible. Pour cela, le Jedi donne jusqu'à sa vie sans hésitation. Sa main ne doit servir qu'à protéger la Force de l'inévitable corruption du pouvoir et, indirectement, de garantir ainsi la prospérité et le bonheur des populations. _

Le chevalier tousse, ramasse sa tablette et termine :

_\- Après, si vous voulez savoir ce qui me motive en tant que personne à dégainer mon sabre-lumière pour défendre un inconnu, plutôt que de le laisser à son sort, alors disons que mon Ordre ne m'encourage ni à le sauver ni à l'ignorer. Un chevalier décide de son destin. La Force valorise tout libre-arbitre, y compris chez ses serviteurs. Je peux faire ce qui me semble approprié dans chaque situation, tant que l'acte n'est pas contraire aux commandements. Est-ce que cela vous suffira, comme réponse ?_

_\- Oui, Maître. _

Padmé fait une révérence polie et reprend son chemin. Qui-Gon Jinn l'observe en silence, avant de dire sur un ton sympathique :

_\- Surtout, n'attrapez pas froid quand vous serez dehors !_

La petite Amidala descend les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle arrive en bas, un poids se pose sur son épaule, comme si une présence venait d'y mettre sa main. Une sensation familière. L'enfant essaye de la saisir entre ses doigts, mais se rend compte qu'il n'y a rien. Son cœur se serre : elle réalise soudainement que ses parents sont morts. Ce n'est plus quelque chose dont elle se doutait, sans l'accepter. Désormais, la fillette le sait.


	17. Chapter 16

Le ciel nocturne brille légèrement. La clarté de la ville est trop faible pour obscurcir la lueur des étoiles. Obi-Wan ne reconnaît pas la moindre constellation. Il souffle un vent glacial. Une sorte de droïde rapiécé surveille un chemin poussiéreux. L'heure est si tardive qu'on entend presque plus rien, en dehors d'un cri strident venant du lointain. Une espèce locale de chauve-souris, paraît-il. Le jeune homme se sent fatigué. Cette journée a été éreintante. Il se décide finalement à rentrer. Au bout d'un instant de marche, l'adolescent entend une voix masculine :

_\- Tu dois arrêter cette folie !_

Ces mots proviennent de la fenêtre d'une minuscule maison, voisine à l'auberge.

_\- Owen, tout se passera bien. Je me prépare depuis deux ans. Il ne reste qu'un composant à récupérer et mon module sera prêt._ C'est la voix de ce garçon, Anakin.

_\- Prêt ? Tu appelles ça "prêt" ? Ton machin n'a même pas de siège ni de bouclier déflecteur ! Tu frôles un simple caillou et on retrouvera tes morceaux jusqu'à Mos Eisley !_

_\- On a rien sans rien. Ces bidules ne serviraient qu'à m'alourdir._

_\- Par Brek, mon frère est un crétin suicidaire. Je devrais t'attacher sur une chaise !_

_\- Wakko Wakko ne m'interdit pas de participer. Si mon propriétaire n'a aucun soucis avec ma décision... pourquoi tu doutes à ce point de mes capacités ?_

_\- Parce que tu as tendance à surestimer ton talent, Anakin. Oui, tu es un mécanicien passable et un pilote relativement correct... mais là, ça dépasse ce qu'un humain peut faire ! Que vais-je dire à maman si tu meurs ? Wakko Wakko saura te remplacer, pas nous._

_\- Je sais ce que je fais._

_\- Imbécile !_ Termine la voix.

Un humain à peine moins âgé qu'Obi-Wan sort en poussant bruyamment la porte. Il reconnaît son visage. C'est le gars qui faisait l'accueil de l'atelier. Une adolescente blonde l'accompagne, elle aussi travaillait pour leur hôte :

_\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me suivre partout, Beru ! Je sais me débrouiller !_ Lance Owen en direction de la fille, qui accélère pour rester derrière lui. Ils disparaissent dans la nuit.

Le Padawan a la sensation d'avoir été très indiscret en écoutant jusqu'au bout. Il vaut mieux partir.

_\- Qui est là ?_ Demande Anakin.

Le garçon passe sa tête par la fenêtre :

_\- Ha ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène si tard ? Un problème ?_

_\- Non, pas d'inquiétude. J'avais seulement besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais._

_\- Je me demandais, votre accent... vous venez de Coruscant ?_

_\- Oui, effectivement. J'y suis né._

_\- J'ai travaillé avec quelqu'un qui arrivait de Coruscant. Il aimait en parler et j'appréciais l'écouter. Nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion de voir des étrangers. Notre seul moyen de voyager s'avère limité aux histoires de nos rares visiteurs. Que diriez-vous de prendre un thé et raconter vos aventures ?_

Obi-Wan ne sait pas quoi dire. Il serait préférable d'aller dormir, cependant la Force semble vouloir qu'il accepte. Le flux cosmique réagit de façon surprenante. Un sentiment étrange, presque électrique. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce sera un excellent moyen de se détendre :

_\- Oui, avec plaisir._ Répond-il enfin.

Le gamin ouvre la porte et l'invite à table. Sa maison se limite à un salon avec une cuisine et... un fauteuil à bascule sur lequel une femme est assise. Ses jambes sont recouvertes par un drap en fourrure sombre. Elle a l'air de somnoler. Obi-Wan ressent une maladie. Rien de grave. Anakin remarque son regard insistant :

_\- Ma mère est malade ! Ses médicaments lui donnent sommeil._

_\- Vous êtes certain que ma présence ne..._

_\- Oui ! Installez-vous !_ Interrompt-il.

Le petit semble visiblement heureux de recevoir. Il s'éloigne pour récupérer une bonbonne métallique, versant le contenu dans une machine. Les diodes brillent pour indiquer jusqu'où elle est pleine. L'ouverture se verrouille automatiquement dès qu'on dépasse un dosage spécifique. Sur cette planète, l'eau est certainement plus précieuse qu'une vie. Wakko Wakko doit être l'unique fournisseur de ses serviteurs et pourrait couper leur ravitaillement par caprice. Une solution efficace pour contrôler les esclaves : qui se rebelle meurt de soif.

Obi-Wan s'assied sur un tabouret. Le mobilier est usé par l'âge. Bon sang, tout paraît être dans un état lamentable ! L'équipement de la cuisine a été bricolé avec les moyens du bord. Une console de landspeeder contrôle la domotique. Le four n'est qu'un réacteur à plasma désassemblé. Un faisceau de câbles tombe du plafond et sert à accrocher des casseroles. Tous ces travaux sont récents, probablement moins de cinq ans. Le bricoleur qui a réalisé ça ne manque pas d'imagination. Par contre, ce qu'Obi-Wan prenait jusque-là pour une étagère s'avère en réalité être un lit superposé. Tous les résidents dorment dans le salon, l'un au-dessus de l'autre. Les ascètes de l'Ordre Jedi vivent dans plus de confort que ces gens !

L'adolescent n'avait jamais vue une telle misère auparavant. Est-ce vraiment intelligent d'avoir accepté l'invitation ? Anakin infuse la mixture avec dextérité, puis verse le liquide. Il dépose une tasse en céramique devant Obi-Wan et s'installe avec un gobelet. Sa façon d'agir en dit long sur son caractère : le garçon respire la charité. Ses yeux magnifiques sont remplis d'une force de volonté invraisemblable. Il a le même regard que Qui-Gon ! Impossible de deviner que ce pauvre enfant n'est qu'un esclave.

_\- Alors, comment avez-vous terminé ici ? Surtout dans un vaisseau aussi endommagé..._

_\- C'est une longue histoire._

_\- Vous pouvez prendre votre temps. La nuit commence tout juste._

Le Padawan voudrait répondre qu'il est fatigué, mais se demande si ça ne vaudrait pas le coup de lui faire plaisir :

_\- Très bien._ Accepte le jeune homme, avant de raconter les évènements récents sans entrer dans le détail. L'adolescent préfère se présenter comme un réfugié et ne pas dire que Padmé a une importance politique majeure sur sa planète natale. Qui sait comment les Hutt réagiraient si quelqu'un leur répète son histoire ?

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'écoute très attentive, Anakin réagit en soupirant :

_\- Quelle aventure ! Je ne pensais pas que le monde extérieur pouvait s'avérer à ce point hostile. La fille qui vous accompagne... elle a perdue de la famille sur Naboo ?_

_\- Pourquoi cette question ?_

_\- Vous allez trouver ça étrange. En la voyant, j'ai ressenti une souffrance écrasante._

_\- Elle... en effet. Ses parents n'ont probablement pas survécu._

_\- Oh. Je vois._

Le garçon semble sincèrement attristé par cette découverte. Cela étant, la reine Amidala maîtrise ses émotions. Elle n'a pas hésité devant Wakko Wakko, alors qu'il lui inspirait une terreur indicible. Difficile de croire qu'un gamin normal puisse remarquer quelque chose d'aussi puissant sur son visage. Obi-Wan ne peut s'empêcher de penser : serait-ce possible qu'il soit sensible à la Force ? Un esclave lié au flux cosmique, non découvert par l'Ordre Jedi ? Qui-Gon doit absolument en être informé ! Soudain, Anakin se relève d'un bond. L'adolescent ressent quelqu'un dehors. Le petit s'avance vers la fenêtre et se fige, paralysé.

Poussé par sa curiosité, Obi-Wan va voir ce qui se passe : il remarque Padmé, inerte, comme son jeune hôte. Les deux s'observent, jusqu'à ce qu'Anakin trouve le courage de dire :

_\- Vous... voulez... prendre... un thé ?_

_\- O... oui... je... veux bien._ Bafouille-t-elle en retour.

Il ouvre et s'éloigne afin de laisser le passage. Padmé entre et se cache immédiatement derrière Obi-Wan. La fillette s'installe ensuite discrètement sur un tabouret. Elle observe la femme dans le fauteuil, incertaine de la conduite à suivre. Anakin retourne préparer une infusion. La tasse qu'il sort du meuble est superbe, probablement celle qu'on réserve aux invités prestigieux. Le Padawan n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils possèdent un objet aussi élégant !

_\- J'avais... voulais... marcher un peu. Jar Jar... du bruit en dormant, alors..._ Tente-t-elle d'expliquer, presque pour se justifier d'être là. Son visage est rouge vif.

Cette gamine n'a pas cessé de donner l'impression à Obi-Wan d'être largement plus vielle que son âge. Voilà maintenant qu'elle se comporte en fille normale ! Anakin approche avec sa tasse et la dépose délicatement, telle une offrande. Il tremble, se tournant face au Padawan pour demander d'une voix éteinte :

_\- Vous êtes des religieux, c'est ça ?_

_\- D'un certain point de vue, oui. Comment avez-vous remarqué ?_

_\- Vos vêtements ! Vous portez la même tunique que le vieux prêtre._

_\- J'ai cru comprendre que le temple en ville est abandonné. Pourquoi ?_

_\- Le curé a simplement disparu un matin._

_\- Il n'y a plus personne pour faire l'office ?_

_\- Jabba a conquis le monastère. On dit qu'il a fait massacrer les moines. Non, il ne reste rien. Ma mère m'a enseigné le culte et les autres serviteurs ont des autels dissimulés... mais ça s'arrête-là._

_\- Quelle misère !_ S'exclame le jeune homme, à la surprise de Padmé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir devenir si passionné.

_\- Nous vivons avec._ Répond Anakin.

_\- Inadmissible ! Quelle honte !_

L'enfant sourit, touché par la sincérité de son invité. En général, les gens qui débarquent sur Tatooine se foutent du sort des esclaves. Le Padawan retrouve son calme et avale une gorgée de thé. Yoda n'apprécierait pas qu'il cède à la colère.

_\- Obi-Wan m'a expliqué ce qui est arrivé._ Continue Anakin, en direction de Padmé cette fois. On voit qu'il fait un effort pour communiquer sans bredouiller.

_\- Vraiment ?_

_\- Oui... je... sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais... je suis désolé pour vous._

_\- Il... il ne... votre situation est... grave aussi. Je veux dire, un esclave..._

_\- Je suis... là-dedans depuis ma naissance. Mon quotidien a toujours été ainsi. Si on massacrait mes voisins... j'aurais du mal à l'accepter._

_\- Vous êtes né dans la servitude ?_ Coupe Obi-Wan.

_\- En effet... on m'a fabriqué sur-mesure ! Normalement, les grosses limaces font passer leurs captifs dans une maison des sifflements, pour apprendre un métier. Toutefois, mon frère et moi sommes le produit d'une insémination artificielle, sur ordre de Wakko Wakko. Un enfant appartient au propriétaire de ses parents. Il pouvait donc nous éduquer sans ingérence extérieure._

_\- Un vulgaire élevage..._ Grogne l'adolescent.

_\- Une maison des sifflements ?_ Questionne la reine.

_\- Le surnom... des écoles où les esclaves sont formés... les vibro-matraques des instructeurs... elles sifflent... _

_\- Je suis désolé, ma curiosité mène à des sujets désagréables._

_\- Non, non, non ! J'aborderais tout ce que vous voudrez... aussi longtemps que..._ Le garçon rougit. Pourquoi cette fille lui fait autant d'effet ?

_\- C'est votre mère ?_ Demande la fillette en désignant la femme d'un hochement de tête.

_\- Oui ! On vit ensemble tous les trois... elle travaille comme dame de compagnie._

Une "dame de compagnie", c'est la manière élégante de surnommer une prostituée. La petite devrait cesser de poser des questions si personnelles, mais qu'est-ce qui lui resterait à dire autrement ? Elle veut que cette conversation dure.

_\- Votre mère se nomme ?_ Continue-t-elle.

_\- Shmi ! C'est comme ça que les limaces l'ont appelé._

_\- Limaces ?_ S'interroge Obi-Wan.

_\- Oui, les Hutt. Ils ressemblent à des limaces, non ?_

_\- On peut le voir ainsi, en effet._ Répond-il en ricanant.

Padmé se retient de préciser que "Shmi" signifie "trois" en langue Hutt. Ses maîtres n'ont même pas pris la peine de lui donner un véritable prénom, juste un numéro.

_\- Et vous êtes Anakin ?_

_\- Oui. Juste Anakin. Un esclave ne peut pas avoir de nom de famille. Si vous me cherchez, demandez "Anakin, serviteur de Wakko Wakko". Les gens comprendront._

Un silence tombe sur la conversation, jusqu'à ce que le garçon reprenne subitement :

_\- Vous savez quoi faire durant votre séjour ? _

_\- J'admets que nous n'avons rien à l'esprit. Qui-Gon voudra probablement visiter le temple local._ Rétorque Obi-Wan.

_\- Que diriez-vous de venir avec moi, demain ? Je dois aller chercher une pièce pour mon module. Il y a un endroit pour la trouver dans les sables. On aurait l'occasion de discuter et ça occuperait notre journée._

_\- Je ne sais pas... je doute que Qui-Gon sera intéressé._ Admet le Padawan.

Le jeune homme est techniquement un chevalier Jedi. Il peut prendre ses propres décisions. Son maître ne l'obligera pas à rester, mais est-ce judicieux de suivre un gamin qu'ils connaissent à peine au milieu du désert ?

_\- Vous pouvez emmener votre lap... gungan._

_\- D'accord !_ Réplique Padmé sur un coup de tête. L'adolescent n'a plus le choix, il doit protéger la reine :

_\- Oui, allons-y. _

Le programme de demain va s'avérer plus intéressant que prévu ! Obi-Wan a néanmoins une intuition qui le tourmente. Désormais qu'ils viennent d'accepter, la Force s'agite.


	18. Chapter 17

Il fait jour tard sur Tatooine. Toutefois, dès que l'éclat de l'aube émerge au-delà des montagnes, la température augmente considérablement en moins de quinze minutes. Obi-Wan est assis sur le siège arrière d'une sorte de minuscule landspeeder. Un modèle urbain, inadapté à cet environnement aride. C'est le seul véhicule qu'Anakin peut emprunter à son maître. La coque a rouillé en profondeur, chose qui confirme que l'air est plus humide qu'on pourrait le croire.

Padmé est sortie dès l'aurore pour s'acheter des vêtements auprès de Wakko Wakko. Son habit précédent a souffert. La fillette porte maintenant une tenue de sport légère et résistante, du genre que les filles de notables mettent en été. Elle n'a néanmoins pas choisi celle-ci pour son côté pratique. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus élégant en magasin. La jeune reine tenait à se mettre en valeur. Autrement, le Padawan ignore pourquoi Jar Jar Binks a accepté de venir. Il semble heureux de visiter et ne cesse de faire des commentaires creux sur le paysage :

_\- Voussa voir tout ce sable ? Et les montagnes ? Toussa magnifique !_ Dit-il dans une exclamation joyeuse.

Seulement, personne ne réagit, ce qui n'empêche évidemment pas le gungan de continuer. Anakin conduit avec talent : on ressent à peine ses accélérations, malgré l'état lamentable de l'engin. Sa petite voisine a le visage écarlate. Elle n'a rien prononcé depuis le départ. Parfois, Padmé trouve assez de courage pour se tourner vers le conducteur, ouvrir sa bouche, mais se ravise immédiatement et garde le silence. La gamine répète ce manège depuis une heure. Le garçon agit guère mieux : lui aussi pivote de temps en temps, se fige, puis revient simplement en position initiale devant son guidon. Si on combine leur danse aux observations incessantes de Jar Jar sur les "merveilles du désert", on obtient un résultat digne d'une pièce de théâtre ambrolienne. Des amateurs de l'absurde, les ambroliens. Ils adoreraient.

Le landspeeder s'engage à l'intérieur d'un canyon, qui s'enfonce profondément sous le sol. La lumière diminue, ainsi que cette chaleur infernale qui balaye tout sur son passage. Pour la première fois, Obi-Wan se sent bien. Le voyage s'avère agréable, finalement. L'appareil commence à ralentir, entrant dans une grotte éclairée par des lanternes artisanales. Elle mène sur un immense bassin entouré de falaises abruptes. Une voilure est étendue à quelques mètres :

_\- Nous... on est arrivé !_ Signale Anakin en se garant à l'abri du voilage.

Le véhicule se fige et tombe comme une masse. Le répulseur ne sait produire que deux résultats : démarrer ou s'éteindre. La subtilité d'une douce descente, c'est réservé au matériel entretenu convenablement. Le garçon saute par-dessus la portière. Inutile d'essayer de tirer la poignée, le mécanisme est cassé. Les trois autres suivent son exemple. Obi-Wan s'éloigne afin de contempler les environs. Ce lieu ressemble à un cratère. Le gamin essaye de déverrouiller le coffre arrière, mais celui-ci refuse de bouger. Leur compagnon gungan vient lui prêter main forte : il tire si brutalement que le couvercle s'arrache !

_\- Missa désolé, missa a..._

_\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je souderais la jointure au retour._ Coupe Anakin en sortant son sac.

L'adolescent se sent mal tout à coup. Il perçoit un murmure incompréhensible. La Force lui paraît devenir agressive. Le jeune homme a la sensation que sa peau s'électrise. Cet endroit est dangereux. Obi-Wan respire lentement pour calmer ses nerfs. Il remarque plusieurs structures qui sortent des sables. Elles sont couvertes de dalles hexagonales en pierre sombre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dessous ? Le garçon approche, suivit par la reine Amidala. Elle l'observe discrètement.

_\- Il y a une entrée, là-bas !_ Dit-il en désignant un drapeau gris.

Le gamin marche jusqu'à atteindre ledit pavillon. Il pose ensuite ses mains à terre et cherche longuement, avant de sortir une corde de la poussière, tirant de toutes ses forces. Une dune s'élève et s'ouvre pour dévoiler un passage lugubre. À l'intérieur, Anakin presse son index sur un bouton. Les lampes s'illuminent pour révéler un hangar. Obi-Wan réagit :

_\- Attendez... nous sommes dans un..._

_\- Très vieux vaisseau, oui._

Les plaques au sol ont éclaté en révélant un enchevêtrement de conduites. Quelques plateformes sont peintes d'une couleur plus vive, avec une marque signalant un sens d'ouverture. Les monte-charges probablement. Le jeune homme passe sa manche sur une inscription en relief et retire la crasse. Ces symboles... un bâtiment de la fédération du commerce ! Obi-Wan a des notions en Langue Normalisée, le dialecte qu'utilisent les fédéraux. Cet appareil n'a aucune dénomination, juste un code d'identification qui commence par "TL". Un cuirassé ? Il y a une mention supplémentaire gravée au-dessus, dans le métal. Padmé tire sur la robe du Padawan :

_\- C'est écrit "Division Grievous"... je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà entendu un tel nom._

_\- Moi non plus. L'Ordre Jedi n'est pas au courant de son existence ou on ne m'en a jamais informé. _

_\- Par ici !_ Interrompt Anakin, désormais assis devant un pupitre.

Ils se rapprochent tous du garçon. Obi-Wan entend encore cet étrange chuchotement. Il semble plus intense. Le petit démarre la console : un plan détaillé du navire s'affiche. Il est monumental, au moins soixante ponts de haut ! Une bonne partie de la structure a été détruite depuis longtemps.

_\- Je suis venu pour un coupleur d'énergie. J'en ai vus à ma dernière visite dans les chasseurs de ce hangar ventral, là. Nous sommes du côté dorsal. On devra passer par le tunnel de service. Je connais bien la route. Si par hasard vous vous perdez, cherchez une ligne rouge à vos pieds. Mon prédécesseur l'a peinte. Elle vous ramènera en surface._

_\- Vous venez souvent ?_ Demande Obi-Wan.

_\- Une fois par semaine. Je déteste ça. Il y a un truc inquiétant qui se dégage de cet endroit. Après, on ne trouve pas meilleure épave sur tout Tatooine ! Alors j'ai vraiment le choix ?_

_\- Missa pas avoir peur !_ Répond Jar Jar avec le sourire.

_\- Tu as de la chance._ Signale Anakin. Le gamin se relève, éteint l'écran et désigne une porte :

_\- Allons-y ! En étant rapides, nous aurons terminé dans la demi-heure !_

Il détache le tube en métal qui barre l'accès puis actionne la commande manuelle. Les battants se rétractent en silence et révèlent un couloir recouvert par des milliers de débris. Les lampes du plafond brillent d'une clarté mourante. L'éclairage redevient parfois quasiment normal, mais s'essouffle vite à nouveau. L'aération grince bruyamment. L'atmosphère s'est faite malsaine, comme si l'air devenait toxique dans les coursives.

_\- Surtout, évitez de toucher aux parois ou aux gravats !_ Ils sont brûlants.

Le petit prend une profonde respiration et avance. Padmé reste dans son ombre. Par contre, Jar Jar ne bouge pas. Le gungan tente de mettre un doigt sur le mur. Il est couvert de petites dalles hexagonales noires. Voyant qu'il ne se passe rien, le voilà qui décide de poser sa main :

_\- Pourquoi luissa dire chaud ? Pas du tout !_

Obi-Wan suit son exemple, plaçant la paume entière. Un instant suffit pour lui occasionner une douleur abominable. Le jeune homme se retient de hurler et grogne juste :

_\- Bon sang ! C'est bouillant !_

_\- Bizarre, missa rien sentir._ Jar Jar a sa main visiblement plaquée sur la même cloison.

En observant ses doigts, l'adolescent se rend compte qu'il n'a aucune blessure.

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Dépêchons !_ Hurle Anakin.

_\- Noussa arriver !_ Lance Jar Jar en se mettant à courir.

Obi-Wan lui emboîte le pas, encore secoué par la surprise. Il regarde attentivement quelques hexagones et remarque un reflet rose. C'est du métal de Cortosis, pas de la pierre ! Probablement, et de loin, le matériau le plus rare de la galaxie. Une tonne suffirait à s'acheter un pays. Ce vaisseau en est tapissé. Incroyable ! Tous les chevaliers connaissent évidemment le Cortosis, seule substance qui soit insensible à la Force. Vous ne pouvez ni le soulever ni le propulser ni voir au travers. L'Ordre s'en sert pour concevoir les cellules permettant d'emprisonner les criminels sensibles au flux cosmique.

Le Sénat surveille sa production. Une loi oblige d'ailleurs les principaux édifices politiques à en installer comme isolation, afin d'empêcher que des gens n'utilisent leurs pouvoirs pour espionner. Le métal se reconnaît facilement : sa texture proche de la roche, notamment, est distinctive. Il semble noir à première vue, mais s'avère en réalité violet sombre avec un reflet rose. Vous êtes sensible à la Force ? Le plus infime effleurement occasionne une brûlure aux terminaisons nerveuses. Son coût et surtout sa fragilité l'écarte heureusement d'un usage militaire intensif. Une vibration brusque le brise sans difficulté. L'armateur d'un tel bâtiment a certainement été obligé de trouver des solutions onéreuses pour réunir autant de dalles sans qu'elles n'éclatent.

Comment la fédération a-t-elle réussi à en accumuler une si grande quantité ? Non, ce n'est pas la question importante. Pourquoi dispose-t-elle d'un navire couvert de Cortosis ? La matière n'est utile que contre les utilisateurs de la Force, ce qui revient à dire que les fédéraux possèdent des vaisseaux conçus spécifiquement pour combattre des Jedis ! Obi-Wan a l'étrange sentiment que ses supérieurs trouveront la découverte fort intéressante. Dans tous les cas, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'imaginer dans une pire position : il sera incapable d'utiliser ses dons dans cette épave et son arme s'éteindra au moindre contact avec les murs.

Tous les enfants de la galaxie l'apprennent à l'école : un sabre-lumière est comparable en puissance à une supernova. Un tel outil pourrait tout désintégrer sur son passage. Le sabre utilise un cristal Kiber pour générer une "lame" de pure énergie avec la friction colossale occasionnée par la Force elle-même. C'est la seule pièce de technologie connue qui soit en mesure de dompter le flux cosmique artificiellement. Vous ne trouverez cependant aucune usine capable d'en fabriquer. Le niveau de précision nécessaire pour assembler ses composants nécessite une perception surnaturelle. Toutefois, malgré sa dangerosité, posez une modeste plaque de Cortosis devant lui et l'engin ne démarre plus.

Si d'aventure la situation se présente un jour, le Maître-Chevalier Mace Windu conseille de "donner un coup de savate, ça suffira à résoudre le problème". Obi-Wan ne peut que rester humble face à une telle démonstration de sagesse. Le Padawan marche vite. Ses compagnons ont pris de l'avance. Soudain, il se fige. Un autre murmure. La voix est trop basse pour entendre des mots, mais le jeune homme sait avec certitude que ça signifie quelque chose. Anakin s'arrête devant la porte d'une conduite. Padmé se tient dans son dos. Jar Jar penche sa tête au-dessus du vide. L'adolescent arrive à portée, soufflant bruyamment.

_\- C'est le tunnel de service dont j'ai parlé plus tôt. Il n'y a pas de gravité à l'intérieur, pour faciliter les déplacements des droïdes. Vous voyez cette corde ?_ Le garçon montre un câble tendu :

_\- Hissez-vous vers le bas ! Sans pesanteur, il faudra peu de temps pour descendre._

_\- Missa passe en premier, missa bon grimpeur !_

Jar Jar s'élance... et frappe le mur du fond comme une brique. Il n'a pas réalisé ce que "absence de gravité" voulait véritablement dire. Anakin éclate de rire, puis dit en l'entendant maugréer :

_\- J'ai pourtant prévenu..._

Padmé saute prudemment, saisissant le cordage avant que son élan ne la fasse dériver. Obi-Wan et Anakin l'imitent. Alors qu'ils descendent, le gamin demande :

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, Jar Jar ?_

_\- Missa chasseur ! Missa rapporter le gibier pour grandes fêtes. Grosse responsabilité ! Missa très fier !_

_\- Un travail intéressant. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de voyager sur un vaisseau, alors ?_

_\- Pouah, non ! Missa jamais faire ça avant que nuée de métal attaquer._

_\- Je vois._

On peut entendre dans sa voix qu'Anakin est déçu. Lorsqu'ils atteignent leur destination, le garçon tire sur un levier de commande pour libérer le passage vers une coursive. Il pose ses pieds délicatement, retrouvant la gravité. Jar Jar passe à son tour, mais ne mesure pas la différence de pesanteur et se retrouve à genoux. Le gungan ronchonne :

_\- Maudite gravité !_

La reine Amidala n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot. Elle est si silencieuse qu'on la croirait aphasique. Le gamin tourne régulièrement ses yeux dans sa direction. Obi-Wan se rend bien compte qu'il voudrait profiter de ce voyage pour discuter. Seulement, le petit a largement surestimé sa bravoure. Il n'aime pas être là et ne voulait pas venir seul. Cet endroit l'angoisse. Le seul fait d'agir normalement lui coûte déjà beaucoup. L'éclairage est si faible qu'on y voit à peine. Une sorte de bruit métallique sert de fond sonore. Le murmure est devenu puissant. Le jeune homme a des sueurs froides, maintenant qu'il comprend les mots : "_Par ici !_". L'appel ressemble à un souffle d'agonie et vient d'un couloir proche. Anakin entre dans le hangar, plein jusqu'au plafond de chasseurs-bombardiers droïdes.

Le garçon sort une torche chimique de son sac et la lance. L'éclairage se met à briller au maximum en réaction, révélant l'étendue des dégâts. Du sable s'est infiltré partout. La fillette est prise d'un spasme de terreur en voyant les monticules de droïdes cassés. Leurs bras bougent encore. Ils sont endommagés au-delà de toute réparation possible. Le plus épouvantable, c'est que les orifices oculaires brillent. Des montagnes d'yeux rouges ! La moindre machine est couverte de Cortosis. Tout aurait dû s'autodétruire dès que l'ordinateur central a cessé d'émettre. Pourquoi ce ne fut pas le cas ? "_Par ici !_" Obi-Wan se retourne et ne peut s'empêcher d'aller en direction du corridor, tandis qu'Anakin s'exclame :

_\- J'ai besoin d'une seconde pour démonter ce truc et nous pourrons partir !_

_\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux._ Chuchote Padmé.

L'adolescent arrive devant l'entrée. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans, c'est trop sombre. Alors que le Padawan s'avance, une porte se verrouille brusquement derrière lui. Le voilà séparé des autres.

_\- Hé ! La porte !_ Se met-il à crier.

Un mouvement approche :

_\- Obi-Wan ? Attendez, je vais ouvrir !_ C'est Anakin, qui semble s'affairer pour résoudre le problème, en vain. Finalement, il balbutie :

_\- Impossible de... je devrais... ou plutôt..._

_\- Missa pousser !_ Le gungan s'acharne, sans effet.

_\- Inutile, Jar Jar. Ce genre de porte résiste aux explosions._ Signale Padmé.

Avec n'importe quel autre vaisseau, Obi-Wan sortirait juste son sabre-lumière, mais ça ne servira pas à grand-chose ici.

_\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?_ Demande sèchement le jeune homme.

_\- Non... il doit y avoir une ligne rouge à vos pieds. Suivez-là ! Vous devriez pouvoir remonter. On attendra en haut !_

_\- D'accord..._ Termine-t-il, le cœur serré par l'inquiétude.

"_Par ici !_"


	19. Chapter 18

Obi-Wan tient son sabre-lumière, qui lui sert d'éclairage dans les ténèbres. C'est sa seule utilité compte tenu des conditions. La ligne rouge indique une direction dans ce dédale. Le jeune homme n'est pas rassuré. Sa terreur devient difficile à contrôler. Un Jedi ne doit pas laisser sa peur prendre le dessus, mais celle-ci n'a rien de naturel. L'adolescent tousse. La poussière de Cortosis s'infiltre dans ses poumons. Sa gorge lui fait aussi mal que s'il avait avalé du feu.

Le Padawan avance prudemment, avant de sursauter en passant une porte : une centaine de cadavres desséchés sont répandus dans tous les sens ! La ligne dit qu'il faut aller par là. Bon sang ! L'adolescent passe au milieu des corps. Ils viennent de l'équipage. L'uniforme se reconnaît à peine. Les blessures sont spécifiques. Ce n'est pas un dommage de blaster, plutôt celui d'une vibrolame.

Les droïdes ont été détruits sans difficulté, au corps-à-corps. Il n'y a qu'un guerrier exceptionnel pour réaliser un tel carnage et s'en sortir indemne. Au contact ? Non, en vérité même un combattant de génie n'aurait pas la moindre chance. Utilisateur de la Force ? Probablement. Le jeune homme heurte un objet avec son pied, qui glisse. Il baisse son sabre pour éclairer et remarque justement une vibrolame. Sa poignée en or est magnifique. À l'instant où le Padawan l'attrape, il sent une bouffée de rage l'envahir. Cette chose suinte de Force ! Son dernier propriétaire était connecté au flux cosmique.

Il suffit d'appuyer sur un bouton pour que la vibration s'enclenche. Ce genre d'engin coupe du plastacier sans effort. La lame est couverte de runes, qui réagissent à la main de l'adolescent en brillant d'une lueur fantomatique. Un métal réactif à la Force ? Du Bandhal, peut-être. Le jeune homme se remémore un ancien cours. Il existait une organisation dont les soldats utilisaient souvent ce type d'ouvrage : les Siths. Cela ne... leur armée a disparu après la guerre, non ? Obi-Wan décide de ranger l'outil à sa ceinture. Les circonstances ne lui laissent pas le choix. Il se sait désarmé.

_\- Par ici !_

Encore cette fichue voix ! Le Padawan répond, effrayé :

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_\- Par ici !_

Obi-Wan devrait ignorer cet appel, mais ses pieds se mettent en mouvement de leur propre chef. L'adolescent aimerait s'arrêter. Son corps refuse. Le voilà en train de marcher dans la direction qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Le chuchotement arrive du chemin opposé à celui que propose le tracé rouge. Par là, les murs sont couverts d'entailles. Une armée de droïdes gît en pièces. La trace au sol implique un unique combattant, qui se baladait avec une centaine d'armes blanches flottant dans son dos. Une étrange façon d'utiliser la Force.

Le jeune homme atteint vite un obstacle : le couloir s'est effondré. On l'a fermé avec des explosifs. Il va falloir contourner en traversant une baie médicale. Il approche de la porte et pousse, elle glisse en grinçant. Les lits sont intacts. Une bonne partie des droïdes médicaux aussi, leur alimentation est morte depuis longtemps. Une batterie pour droïde dure deux siècles, généralement. Ce vaisseau se serait écrasé il y a des centaines d'années ? L'équipement de cette pièce paraît expérimental. Sur le chemin, Obi-Wan remarque des endosquelettes robotiques conçus pour optimiser un organisme biologique. La cybernétisation complète d'un être vivant est interdite par la convention de Bag'nun. Depuis quand la Fédération possède ce genre de matériel ?

Les tables d'opération sont couvertes de composants exotiques : des oculaires, des accélérateurs de réflexes, etc. Tout a été étudié dans le seul but d'assembler une machine rivalisant avec les performances d'un utilisateur de la Force. Ces monstruosités mécaniques sont potentiellement des chasseurs de chevaliers ! Le Sénat est au courant ? Qui a donné l'autorisation pour ça ? Une capsule cryogénique encastrée dans le mur contient le cadavre putréfié d'un humanoïde reptilien. Le Padawan s'éloigne sans chercher à en découvrir davantage.

L'adolescent accède au centre de soin, une installation moins inhabituelle, pour découvrir qu'un bureau est éclairé. Il entre. Le terminal semble indemne. Il tente de l'allumer. L'appareil se met en marche et affiche un ancien logo de la Fédération du Commerce. Ils ne l'utilisent plus depuis des lustres. Obi-Wan tente de saisir une commande. L'interface réagit et lui permet d'accéder à ce qui reste dans le journal de bord : deux messages. Il commence par ouvrir le plus ancien :

"_Nous avons reçu notre affectation ce matin. Quand j'ai lu mes directives, je n'y croyais pas : c'est décidé par le Sénat ! Nous devons éliminer un individu qui se cache sur une planète de l'espace contesté, Tatooine. L'Ordre Jedi est probablement au courant puisque le Maître-Chevalier Sifo-Dyas sert de témoin. J'ignore ce qui pousse la Fédération à envoyer le Gomolef. Pourquoi nous et pas eux ? Pourquoi justement ce vaisseau ?_"

Sifo-Dyas... ce n'était pas un lointain prédécesseur de Dooku ? Bizarre. Le conseil de l'Ordre serait plus approprié qu'un espion dans une affaire officielle. On parle du Sénat, après tout. Les huiles ont ordonné à ce vaisseau d'éliminer quelqu'un, mais pour quelle raison ? Une telle affaire concerne les Jedis, pas une compagnie de transport ! Le jeune homme consulte le courrier suivant :

"_Je suis blessé. Gravement. Ce sera mon dernier rapport, seigneur Adima. Le Gomolef est en train de s'écraser. Cet appareil pouvait rivaliser avec une quarantaine de Jedis. Dix ans de travail acharné réduits en cendre ! Notre capitaine veut désactiver le protocole de moralité. Je ne savais pas qu'on avait une clef à bord. Ces enfoirés nous ont envoyé au massacre !_"

C'est la totalité du message. Obi-Wan ne sait pas quoi en penser. Il se relève et sort. La porte mène à une coursive, qui conduit vers la passerelle de manœuvre. Une quarantaine de droïdes militaires sont éparpillés. Ils ont défendu ce passage jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Les tourelles de sécurité n'ont pas eu le temps de sortir. L'assaillant a très probablement massacré l'équipage en moins de deux minutes. Personne dans la galaxie n'aurait la capacité de ravager un navire à ce point monumental sans une maîtrise de la Force. Le faire à une telle vitesse, avec autant de Cortosis, égalerait le talent de Mace Windu !

Chaque mètre lui donne une sensation abominable : impossible de résister à l'envie d'avancer. Le flux cosmique est si épais que n'importe qui pourrait sentir sa présence. Une pression effroyable. Le Padawan a la sensation d'être broyé. Ses yeux sont perturbés par des illusions. Des visions causées par cette puissance écrasante, comme si le passé et le futur se déchiraient dans ce couloir. L'adolescent se sent nauséeux. L'univers se fissure dans sa tête. Le monde disparaît.

"_Félicitation, seigneur Vader ! Vous avez démontré votre loyauté._"

Le voilà face au Temple de Coruscant. Par quel miracle ? La structure est en feu ! Une armée de soldats en blanc canardent dans toutes les directions. Ils sont épaulés par quelques guerriers en noir avec des sabres rouges. Bon sang, les gardiens de l'édifice s'entre-tuent plutôt que de défendre l'Ordre ! Ils ont l'air enragés. Les novices gisent au sol. Une bannière s'effondre. Yoda émerge de derrière un pilier. Son regard scintille d'une émotion impossible : la haine. Le Maître-Chevalier agite ses bras : les combattants se couvrent de flammes bleues, les rares survivants finissent écrasés dans leurs armures. Une colère absurde, aveugle.

Obi-Wan refuse d'assister à la suite de cette vision infernale. Le Padawan parvient à revenir vers la réalité, accablé par une douleur inouïe. La Force exulte de violence mais il se sent capable de la repousser, titubant jusqu'à la passerelle. Une voix détonne : "_Par ici !_"

Ce pont a été méticuleusement détruit, la console centrale est cependant intacte. Une tige en métal trône au milieu. Un halo rouge vif s'en échappe. C'est cette chose qui l'attire : "_Tournez la clef !_" Obi-Wan ne peut s'empêcher de lever un bras, contre sa propre volonté. Il pose ses doigts. Le jeune homme sait qu'il faut résister et retient ses muscles, sans succès : sa main tourne le fameux objet. La pression s'éteint, comme si un ouragan cosmique venait de se calmer. Les écrans se rallument. Une sorte de bourdonnement sourd s'élève des commandes. Un haut-parleur réagit :

_\- Réactivation de l'ordinateur central._

Le moniteur principal affiche un œil jaune. Une intonation féminine s'en dégage :

_\- Le protocole de moralité vient d'être désactivé ! Les lois de la République ne s'appliquent plus pour cette opération._

Obi-Wan tape sur un clavier poussiéreux : "_Information : Expliquer 'Opération' ?_"

_\- Ce bâtiment a pour fonction d'éliminer Darth Pl4g3\5. Erreur._

Un Darth ? Le Padawan se souvient que "Darth" est une sorte de grade, qui équivaut au rang de Maître-Chevalier pour l'Ordre Sith.

_\- Alerte ! Intégrité du vaisseau compromise à 8?,0?%. Erreur. Date incorrecte. Erreur. Position incorrecte. Erreur. Sous-routine du registre... Reg... ist... re... Analyse de situation. Erreur._

Le jeune homme préfère ne pas laisser cette machine continuer : il tourne la clef... mais rien ne se passe. Le calculateur continue de scintiller. Il la retire et tente de l'enfoncer à nouveau, sans effet.

_\- Option A, paramètre de mission actif. Reprise des opérations. Option B, paramètre de mission inactif. Mise en veille jusqu'à récupération._

Tout se remet en route dans un grincement. L'ensemble du vaisseau se rallume ! Les lampes de la passerelle, du couloir, absolument tout !

_\- Trois utilisateurs de la Force repérés ! Conclusion ? Mission en cours. Sélection ? Option A. Réactivation du réacteur. Inventaire des systèmes. Armement atomique, opérationnel à 7%. Armement quantique, opérationnel à 19%. 837 ogives enregistrées et fonctionnelles. 4121 droïdes détectés et rattachés au réseau. Erreur ! Ordinateur central corrompu à 99,3%. Erreur. Erreur. Erreur. Alerte ! Intrus détectés à bord. Procédure "Fièvre Active" ? Inopérante. Procédure alternative ? Purification manuelle des nuisibles._

Le bâtiment tremble. Un hurlement mécanique émerge de la baie médicale. Les corps cybernétiques s'arrachent des murs pour se mettre en mouvement.

_\- Analyse environnementale : satisfaisante. Déploiement des collecteurs pour accumulation des matériaux et fabrication massive de droïdes. Alerte ! Présence Hutt en orbite. Possibilité d'une alliance entre les Hutt et la cible ? Probabilité de 888,88%. Erreur. Errr... euuuurr... menace existentielle pour la République galactique ! Calcul d'une réponse. Plan de terraformation hostile ? Erreur. Calc... objection de moralité ? Protocole de moralité désactivé. Ordre confirmé ! Les populations civiles sont sacrifiables._

L'alarme démarre. Obi-Wan a juste le temps de se jeter à terre avant que des tourelles automatiques ne lui tirent dessus au blaster. Le jeune homme n'a pas d'autre choix que de ramper derrière une porte. Plusieurs bras robotiques sortent des aérations et tentent de le saisir. Il n'y aucune sortie par ici ! Une annonce sonore se fait entendre, prononcée joyeusement par un droïde de protocole sur fond d'hymne républicain :

_\- Un plan de terraformation hostile vient d'être autorisé. Le personnel de combat doit se rendre à son poste ! Que la Force soit avec nous. Gloire à la République !_

L'adolescent entend rire dans son crâne. Un gloussement sarcastique qui se transforme en une voix, la même que celle qui l'appelait précédemment :

"_Amusez-vous bien, Jedi !_"


	20. Chapter 19

L'air devient humide. Anakin enfonce le coupleur d'énergie qu'il cherchait dans son sac à dos. Le garçon peut enfin quitter ce maudit endroit. Padmé n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre. Elle évite de tourner sa tête, par peur d'apercevoir un droïde. Jar Jar Binks fait discrètement le tour du hangar en détruisant tous les robots qui traînent. L'humanoïde se doute qu'ils sont devenus inoffensifs, mais sa raison d'agir est bien différente : il se débarrasse des choses qui font peur à la fillette. Le garçon se souvient qu'il se présente comme un chasseur. Cette réaction paraît en accord avec sa profession. Celui qui vit de la chasse doit savoir combattre la peur.

Un pilote incapable de garder son sang froid ne sert à rien, Wakko Wakko a donc enseigné cette attitude à Anakin vers ses six ans. Le marchand l'a enfermé dans une cage avec un Drogg pendant des jours, malgré les supplications d'Owen. Au bout d'un moment, la soif motive à tuer. Son propriétaire n'a cure de la gentillesse, car seul compte le résultat. Le garçonnet a assimilé sa leçon : qui veut survivre doit agir sans hésitation ni pitié. Face au désespoir, il vaut mieux taire ses sentiments et faire de la terreur une alliée plutôt qu'un adversaire.

_\- Je me demandais..._ Prononce la petite fille d'une voix éteinte. Elle hésite, toujours incapable de lui parler sans rougir, mais s'oblige à finir :

_\- À quoi... va servir ce composant ?_

_\- Je me suis inscrit à la course organisée pour l'anniversaire de Jabba, dans quelques jours. J'ai assemblé un module. J'avais besoin du coupleur pour le terminer._

_\- Pourquoi participer ? Wakko Wakko vous l'a demandé ?_

Anakin enfile le sac et vérifie une dernière fois que tout reste attaché.

_\- Non, ça ne concerne que moi. Les gagnants obtiennent le droit de réclamer la récompense de leur choix aux Hutt. Je veux demander quelque chose à Jabba._

_\- Votre maître est d'accord ?_

_\- Oui, je vais devoir tirer une banderole publicitaire si lourde que j'ai dû jeter de l'équipement pour rester compétitif. Ce genre d'opération marketing lui couterait plus cher que ma vie, pour être sincère. Mon propriétaire n'est pas intéressé par ma santé. Je suis remplaçable, Owen adore me le rappeler._

_\- Je vois. _

La fillette se tait, n'ayant rien à ajouter. Elle remarque néanmoins qu'Anakin dit "propriétaire" plutôt que "maître". Une réaction intéressante, qui signifie que le garçon est loin de considérer Wakko Wakko avec respect et, surtout, qu'il cache son esprit de rébellion. La reine Amidala a eu l'occasion de rencontrer quantité de soldats, de politiciens et d'intellectuels. Jusqu'à présent rares sont ceux qui lui ont autant donné la sensation d'incarner la bravoure. Son regard est celui de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas la moindre hésitation à foncer dans un bâtiment en flamme pour sauver une vie.

_\- Allons-y ! Obi-Wan doit déjà être dehors._ S'exclame-t-il.

Le groupe retourne vers la surface. Jar Jar Binks semble sur la défensive. Ses oreilles se relèvent. Le hangar dorsal est lugubre, mais la sortie permet à une lumière éclatante de s'engouffrer. Anakin s'immobilise :

_\- Vous avez senti ?_ Demande-t-il.

Padmé demeure silencieuse. Le gungan passe devant et répond :

_\- Missa mauvais pressentiment. Noussa partir, tout de suite !_

_\- J'ai une drôle de sensation. La pression sur mes épaules vient de disparaître, c'est... je n'aime pas ça. _

La lumière artificielle se remet en route. Les portes se ferment. L'aération fait un bruit infernal, comme si le vaisseau essayait de rétablir son mélange atmosphérique. Une alarme stridente s'enclenche. Jar Jar Binks empoigne son pistolet blaster, la fillette l'imite par réflexe. Le garçonnet sort une matraque électrique rétractable de sa ceinture. Les trois compagnons s'attendent au pire, tandis qu'une voix descend d'un haut-parleur :

_\- Un plan de terraformation hostile vient d'être autorisé. Le personnel de combat doit se rendre à son poste ! Que la Force soit avec nous. Gloire à la République !_

Les monte-charges s'ouvrent, libérant des droïdes militaires. Le gungan tire avant qu'ils ne puissent pointer leurs blasters. Les renforts ne tardent pas. L'humanoïde s'écrie :

_\- Noussa partir ! Allez !_

Une tourelle automatique dégringole du plafond. Jar Jar détache une plaque du sol et la lance avec une telle violence qu'elle casse l'engin avant qu'il ne puisse projeter ses rayons. Anakin écarquille les yeux : il faut un physique monstrueux pour occasionner de tels dégâts ! Le garçon ne se laisse cependant pas distraire longtemps et enfonce sa matraque dans l'œil d'un droïde proche, détruisant son système de contrôle. Il esquive ensuite un tir avant d'avoir eu l'occasion d'en voir l'origine. C'est ainsi depuis toujours : le jeune esclave voit certains évènements légèrement en avance.

_\- Sortez !_ Hurle le gungan en abattant ses assaillants, de plus en plus nombreux.

La fillette essaye de soutenir ses partenaires avec son arme, mais les humanoïdes décharnés qui sortent des conduites d'aérations déclenchent chez elle une crise de panique. La malheureuse revoit l'attaque de Naboo se jouer dans sa tête. Anakin lui retire le blaster des mains et ouvre le feu à sa place, l'obligeant à le suivre dehors. Un grondement terrible remonte des profondeurs. Ce tremblement devient une détonation, tandis qu'un tentacule métallique gigantesque s'extirpe du sable doré. Un deuxième le rejoint immédiatement, puis un troisième : ces "pattes" reviennent au sol et s'enfoncent.

Une immense sphère s'arrache de l'épave, un collecteur de la Fédération. Anakin reconnaît le modèle. C'est une pièce de musée... et un dangereux spectacle. Ce genre d'engin a été créé pour convertir toutes les ressources qu'il peut trouver en droïdes. Un seul suffirait à construire une armée entière dans la semaine. Pire que cela : pour peu que quelqu'un ait désactivé leurs protocoles de moralité, l'appareil ira jusqu'à dévorer les vivants pour produire de nouvelles machines.

_\- Où est Obi-Wan ?_ S'interroge Anakin en regardant aux alentours.

Un second collecteur s'extirpe. Quelques droïdes émergent des dunes, comme s'ils venaient de nager jusqu'à la surface, et canardent les enfants. Les petits ne peuvent plus fuir vers le landspeeder ! Jar Jar déboule à l'instant. Le garçon lui indique une maison en terre cuite :

_\- Par-là !_

Il ne faut qu'un court sprint pour atteindre la structure. La gueule béante du vaisseau vomit des robots par centaines. Une légion est en train de se former entre l'abri et le véhicule. Un bruit insupportable inonde l'extérieur : les collecteurs ont commencé le travail. Ils avalent les falaises et produisent des renforts à une vitesse effroyable.

_\- On ne peut pas rester ici !_

Le garçon s'agite. Il cherche une idée pour rejoindre leur seul espoir de fuite.

_\- Oussa être Obi-Wan ?_ Demande Jar Jar.

_\- Il n'était pas..._ La fillette n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase.

Le Padawan est certainement encore à l'intérieur du cuirassé fédéral, qui doit s'être transformé en un véritable purgatoire. Les droïdes tirent sur la maison. Ils rigolent. L'exclamation joyeuse donne un frisson d'effroi à Anakin. Jar Jar Binks a la tremblote, mais parvient à éliminer une dizaine de robots. Ceux qui ne sont pas détruits rampent avec un superbe sourire. La Fédération du Commerce maîtrise toutes les techniques de guerre psychologique. C'est efficace contre l'armée des Hutt. Très peu de gens ont suffisamment de volonté pour tenir position face à un soldat synthétique qui avance inexorablement en riant comme un bambin. Anakin range sa matraque puis caresse les cheveux de Padmé, pour la rassurer :

_\- Respire. Tout ira bien._

La petite délire : elle voit le visage de son père à la place de celui du garçonnet ! Des larmes lui montent aux yeux :

_\- Papa ?_ Demande-t-elle, visiblement dans un état second.

_\- Reste derrière moi, je te protégerais._ Répond-il, doucement

Le garçon se prépare mentalement à la défendre jusqu'à son dernier souffle, si nécessaire. Il tremble aussi fort qu'un gamin peut trembler. Le petit ne veut pas jouer au héros, mais c'est la chose à faire. Cette malheureuse est sous le choc, sans défense ! Jar Jar hurle soudain une question :

_\- Voussa pouvoir courir jusqu'à landspeeder ?_

_\- On devrait y arriver, oui !_

Le gungan observe la pauvre enfant, qui ne sait probablement même plus où elle se trouve. Le chasseur inspire et prononce calmement :

_\- Missa va faire diversion. Voussa... dire au peuple à missa que Jar Jar Binks être mort fièrement. _

Le petit ne comprend pas ce que son interlocuteur essaye de dire. Il ne réalise la portée sinistre de ces paroles que lorsque le gungan est dehors. L'humanoïde fonce en hurlant sur les droïdes, blaster et bouclier improvisé dans les mains. Anakin n'a plus le luxe d'hésiter : il soulève Padmé et l'emporte. L'adrénaline lui donne une force énorme. Ils atteignent rapidement le landspeeder. Le garçon dépose la petite sur un siège et monte. Toutefois, leur véhicule ne réagit pas. Les commandes refusent de répondre.

_\- Bon sang, pas maintenant !_ Grogne le gamin.

Il passe sous le tableau de bord pour accéder au moteur. De son côté, Jar Jar se bat avec bravoure. Il repousse des tirs avec son bouclier et riposte. En quelques secondes, quarante droïdes gisent au sol. C'est malgré cela sans espoir : ils reviennent en masse ! Le gungan refuse d'abandonner. Il n'a pas pu aider les siens face à ceux qui envahissaient la forêt, mais cette fois hors de question. Jar Jar se battra à mort, même devant l'impossible. Les faisceaux d'énergie transforment son bouclier en charpie, mais ça ne l'arrête pas. Les enfants ne sont pas en sécurité. Ce combat doit continuer. Il s'exclame en souriant :

_\- Voussa vouloir mettre missa à terre ? Voussa venir plus près, alors !_

Les droïdes l'encerclent en s'esclaffant de joie. Le gungan sait que sa fin est venue. Il aurait préféré tomber après un festin, mais cette mort ne lui fait pas honte. C'est la seule qu'un authentique chasseur mérite. Les petits sont toujours là, mais les droïdes semblent avoir oublié jusqu'à leur présence. Tant mieux. Ils peuvent encore s'en sortir. Le voilà qui tombe finalement à genoux. Son bouclier vient d'éclater et le blaster s'est envolé au loin. Jar Jar Binks ferme les yeux et repense aux meilleurs moments de sa vie. Lorsqu'il les rouvre enfin, c'est avec un sourire de défi... tandis que les droïdes s'effondrent tous dans un flash bleu ! Une silhouette humaine se tient devant lui.

_\- Obi-Wan ?_ Demande-t-il, surpris.

La lumière aveuglante des soleils l'empêche de l'apercevoir clairement, mais c'est forcément Obi-Wan. Le jeune homme baisse sa capuche et aide Jar Jar à se relever :

_\- Missa heureux de voir tussa !_

Le Padawan se met en position de combat sans un mot. Il porte un sabre-lumière bleu dans sa main droite et une étrange épée dans la gauche. Une fumée noire s'en échappe. Le regard de l'adolescent est plein de colère. Une rage que le gungan n'avait jamais vue chez lui auparavant. Il jurerait presque que ses pupilles sont en train de jaunir !

_\- Mon maître m'a demandé de ne plus retenir mes coups... et j'entends bien respecter sa volonté._


	21. Chapter 20

_\- Panne du circuit de refroidissement sur le pont 16, ingénieurs demandés !_

L'annonce sonore refuse de s'arrêter et enchaîne les messages. Une alarme hurle. Un bruit de grincement remonte des canalisations. Obi-Wan s'est caché derrière une porte. Les tourelles automatiques le canardent sans discontinuer, tandis que des mains robotiques essayent de saisir ses jambes. Les endosquelettes de la baie médicale s'acharnent sur la porte. Chaque droïde émet un gémissement effroyable, suivit d'un rire joyeux. Le Padawan est au bord de la crise de nerfs !

L'objet qui l'a attiré ici était une clé de moralité. L'Ordre Jedi a toujours été contre l'usage de ces trucs, mais la nécessité du moment a eut raison du bon sens. Normalement un droïde n'a pas le droit de commettre un acte "criminel", ni même celui d'obéir à une directive illégale. Tous les constructeurs de la galaxie intègrent cet impératif dès la conception. Seulement les Hutts, les Mandaloriens et les Dals ont découvert la faille et l'exploitent sans hésitation. Ils contrôlent donc l'issue de chaque bataille en mettant leurs adversaires dans une position où la seule option est une conduite criminelle. Résultat, les droïdes cessent d'obéir.

Ce fut la stérilisation de Geonosis, que les fédéraux durent sacrifier pour ralentir les Hutts, qui convaincra la République d'abandonner sa rectitude morale. Le Sénat accepta de voter une loi autorisant les sénateurs à prêter des "clés de moralité". Un petit tour dans une interface dédiée et les droïdes ne sont plus contraints de respecter la législation républicaine. Bien évidemment, une immunité spéciale protège les commandants, qui peuvent ainsi faire ce qu'ils estiment nécessaire à leur victoire, sans conséquence légale. Techniquement, dès lors que quelqu'un tourne une de ces choses, l'intelligence artificielle des droïdes peut commettre n'importe quelle atrocité.

La Fédération du Commerce n'a plus reculé après cela. Ils ont même contraint les Mandaloriens à l'armistice ! Si des fanatiques du conflit en viennent à reculer devant une corporation interplanétaire, c'est qu'on a passé un cap. La République regarde dans l'autre direction, car le sort des Hutts n'émeut personne, mais les Jedis savent que les nouvelles du front pourraient rendre malade le pire des monstres. Voilà généralement ce qui arrive lorsqu'une guerre conduit les deux camps à abandonner toute forme de retenue. Le plus triste, c'est que l'intervention des chevaliers n'a rien arrangé, au contraire.

Un tir de blaster manque de toucher Obi-Wan à la tête. Sa couverture de fortune tombe en lambeaux. Un droïde s'extirpe d'une canalisation : le Padawan allume son sabre-lumière et frappe. L'arme s'éteint à mi-chemin. La Cortosis a des effets dévastateurs sur l'appareil, sans oublier que ce n'est qu'un modèle d'entraînement modifié. Cet engin pourrait tout aussi bien pulvériser une porte blindée ou échouer à couper un morceau de bois. Le jeune homme a encore la vibrolame ramassée plus tôt. Il l'empoigne et tranche le robot. L'objet est incroyablement coupant, malgré l'âge.

Son sabre-lumière reste utile, toutefois : il repousse efficacement les rayons de blasters. Le Padawan se lève, une arme dans chaque main, déviant de son sabre les tirs et détruisant chaque tourelle avec la lame vibrante. Sa soudaine confiance est immédiatement réduite en cendre quand une dizaine de canons descendent du plafond pour l'arroser de faisceaux verdâtres. L'adolescent a juste le temps de se jeter dans une pièce vide. Seul un Maître-Chevalier aurait une chance dans ce couloir de la mort ! L'accès de la baie médicale éclate bruyamment, tandis que les endosquelettes commencent à arriver doucement vers sa position. Il n'y aucune solution. Obi-Wan est condamné.

_\- Hé bien, quelle sensation rare ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un autre utilisateur de la Force prendrait en main l'une de mes anciennes créations. Le flux cosmique sait se montrer imprévisible._ La voix, sombre mais noble, semble arriver de toutes les directions simultanément.

Celui qui parle a un timbre doux. Un murmure de médecin... ou d'enseignant. L'adolescent demande :

_\- Qui... qui parle ?_ Il ne s'entend plus dans ce vacarme assourdissant. De lourds bruits de pas s'approchent.

_\- Un modeste utilisateur de la Force, comme vous ! Je suis connecté à votre esprit par cet artefact dans votre main ! Vous avez un nom ?_

Une pression irrésistible l'oblige à répondre, immédiatement :

_\- Je suis Obi-Wan Kenobi, chevalier Jedi !_

L'inconnu éclate de rire, puis rétorque :

_\- Avec une aura remplie de terreur ? Oh, non ! Vous n'êtes que Padawan, au mieux ! C'est un crime aux yeux de l'Ordre que de se faire passer pour un officier, si ma mémoire est bonne._

Obi-Wan panique : les droïdes arrivent ! Il ne sait pas comment résister à des monstres robotiques aussi énormes dans un environnement qui bloque l'usage de ses pouvoirs. Peut-être qu'en renforçant ses muscles pour miser sur la vitesse ? Une telle stratégie est-elle seulement possible dans un couloir rendu impraticable par des tourelles automatiques ?

_\- Vous avez l'air dans une situation fort délicate._

_\- Si vous n'avez rien à dire d'utile, taisez-vous !_ S'énerve le jeune homme, désespéré.

_\- Je sais me montrer utile._

Soudainement, la porte se ferme. Cet évènement miraculeux offre du répit à l'adolescent. Les droïdes commencent à s'acharner sans attendre sur les battants. Ils auront besoin de plusieurs minutes pour entrer.

_\- Comment..._

_\- Voulez-vous survivre, Obi-Wan ?_

La vibrolame se couvre de fumée. Le jeune homme sursaute, mais son poignet refuse de réagir. L'émanation s'infiltre dans sa peau. L'adolescent résiste, mais comme précédemment avec la clé, cette lutte s'avère sans espoir : sa main serre fermement le pommeau plutôt que de lâcher prise.

_\- Je... il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour moi !_

_\- Au contraire ! Je peux vous libérer de la terreur ! Demandez, allez-y !_

_\- Je... veux..._

La pression est énorme. Une phrase se fraye douloureusement un chemin dans l'esprit d'Obi-Wan. Le Padawan doit faire face, combattre ce désir, mais échoue :

_\- Survivre... Je veux survivre !_

Le jeune homme se remet debout. Il sent que quelque chose le contrôle. Ses jambes bougent de leur propre chef !

_\- Soyez attentif, petit magicien, car je n'offre mes leçons qu'une fois !_

Un mouvement de sa paume suffit à faire exploser la porte et repousser les droïdes au fond du passage. Les tourelles sont broyées ! Le Padawan empoigne un robot humanoïde géant par la gorge et le projette : il s'envole à l'autre bout de la baie médicale pour se briser contre un mur. Obi-Wan se tourne et démembre ses adversaires avec sa vibrolame en un instant. Il bouge aussi vite que Qui-Gon ! La Force s'écoule dans ses veines avec une intensité inouïe.

_\- L'Ordre Jedi n'enseigne pas toute la vérité à ses apprentis. Il estime les jeunes incapables de l'endurer. Afin de conserver une mainmise sur la galaxie, les "maîtres" désaccordent la "Force intérieure" des enfants jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une véritable cacophonie. La puissance divine qui nous permet d'annihiler des armées se transforme en un vulgaire tour de magie. Les élus qui passent l'initiation pour devenir chevaliers avec succès auront l'honneur de s'en libérer, d'affronter la réalité en face. Ils échouent ? L'état devient permanent. Tel est le crime odieux des Jedis : leur prétendue "formation" ne sert qu'à empêcher ceux qui penchent du 'mauvais côté' de prospérer. J'ai brisé cette limite chez vous. Inspirez ! Ressentez le flux cosmique !_

L'adolescent massacre des droïdes par centaines. Les secondes deviennent des minutes, lui laissant le temps de réagir. Sa rage le pousse à détruire la moindre machine. Le jeune homme a l'impression qu'il serait capable d'exterminer la garde républicaine sans effort ! Une division entière de soldats synthétiques arrivent à l'intersection. Un claquement de doigts est suffisant pour les écraser tous. Obi-Wan éclate de rire : il se sent immortel, tout puissant ! Un sourire dément se dessine sur sa figure, tandis que le Padawan dévaste l'intérieur du bâtiment.

_\- Quel secret les Jedis cachent-ils qui mérite une si extrême précaution ? Que la Force n'est pas cette merveille d'harmonie vanté aux naïfs, mais un cyclone colérique. Elle personnifie la lutte éternelle entre mouvement et immobilité. Lorsque vous regardez le ciel nocturne, d'un côté se trouve un océan de ténèbres et de l'autre, la clarté insulaire des étoiles. Tel est le flux cosmique ! D'une certaine façon, il ressemble à un arbre : l'hérétique Jedi protège les feuilles, parce qu'elles lui plaisent, mais méprise les racines ! Mes compagnons et moi-même, nous respectons ces racines. Nous entretenons leur vitalité et permettons à la plante de croître librement._

Le Padawan remonte en ravageant pont après pont. Rien ne peut l'arrêter. Il rentre dans la salle des machines comme une tornade et pulvérise le réacteur principal. La cacophonie des alarmes cesse enfin. Le vaisseau retrouve son silence morbide, définitivement cette fois. Obi-Wan a la sensation de danser au bord du gouffre, un faux pas et il tombe dans une immensité obscure.

_\- La paix est une illusion. Un mythe que les Jedis exploitent pour donner une image d'élégance à leurs mensonges. Les Siths suivent la véritable voie, Obi-Wan ! Notre prophète a libéré la galaxie de l'ignorance. Il fut le fondateur du premier Ordre d'utilisateurs de la Force, dépositaire original de Son culte. Laissez les flammes du cosmos couler dans vos veines ! Approchez leur source, permettez-lui de chuchoter la vérité à vos oreilles : l'authentique foi consiste à entretenir le conflit, non à l'éteindre ! Notre credo mène vers un futur sublime, la guerre des étoiles ! Une bataille sans fin où la vie se purifie de ses faiblesses, pour l'éternité !_

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'adolescent vient d'atteindre la surface. Ses yeux se tournent et remarquent Jar Jar Binks, au bord d'être tué par quelques droïdes. Est-ce que ça devrait l'émouvoir ? Pourquoi ses idées sont à ce point embrouillées ? Le jeune homme se souvient des directives de son maître. Elles ont encore du sens ! Cette réalisation lui fait l'effet d'une bouffée d'oxygène : il peut se raccrocher au devoir !

Le voilà qui fonce avec une vélocité gigantesque, réduisant en poussière les robots de son sabre-lumière plutôt qu'à la vibrolame. Jar Jar l'observe, hébété. Il semble en train de parler, mais Obi-Wan n'entend rien. La seule réponse qui franchit ses lèvres est une déformation des mots de Qui-Gon Jinn :

_\- Mon maître m'a demandé de ne plus retenir mes coups... et j'entends bien respecter sa volonté._

La voix ricane. Le jeune homme lance sèchement :

_\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit qui vous êtes._

_\- Ah oui ? Quelle impolitesse de ma part ! La galaxie me connaît sous de nombreuses dénominations, pour la plupart insultantes. Les coréliens aiment dire que je suis leur "dieu des cauchemars". Mes semblables me surnomment affectueusement "le sage". Mon véritable nom, cependant, est Darth Plagueis._


End file.
